


Moving Day

by L82dparty



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, References to Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty
Summary: Emily's truck breaks down on moving day. (Originally posted to tumblr) now extended to a multi chapter. All Embry, all the time. Character study in what happened if PP3 didn’t.I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.All mistakes are mine (=
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 71
Kudos: 62





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to extend the initial scene, originally published in April. Only canon from pp3 is 21 credit hours and a psych degree for Emily.  
> 

Emily: got a minute?  
Aubrey: yeah. What’s up?

Emily sent a picture of herself, leaning against the open hood of a truck. In the picture, she is pulling her hair out of her face, wearing a white button down blouse, black suspenders and black slacks.

Aubrey swallowed as she investigated the image then remembered there was a problem with it.

Aubrey: sorry about the truck. Who took the picture?  
Emily: mechanic who said it won’t be fixed till Thursday. I sent it to my mom, so she won’t expect me home till the weekend.  
Aubrey: don’t you have to be out of the Bella house today?  
Emily: yeah.  
Aubrey: ok, I’ll be there in about an hour.

Aubrey called in a favor and rearranged the schedule for the teams on site over the next few days. When that was sorted out, she headed back to her cabin and changed clothes, packed a small suitcase and headed to the Bella house.

Emily sat on the porch, still moping, now that her truck had been towed to the shop. She hoped Aubrey had an idea, because Emily felt stuck. She didn’t know where to stay, or how to get her stuff moved, or even where to put it. This was not the way she expected her four years at Barden to end.

At the sound of a vehicle pulling up, Emily lifted her head. A large black pick up pulled into the driveway. She stared in amazement as Aubrey stuck her head out of the driver’s window. “I hear you could use a hand?”

Emily stood, her face lighting up in a huge smile. Her favorite person was coming to her rescue. “How? Where?” She stammered.

Aubrey opened the truck door and hopped out. Hair pulled back, in camouflage pants and a green tank, she looked nothing like the high society Bella she normally presented, nor the Fallen Leaves Director. “I leave this at the Lodge in case we need heavy stuff shifted.” Aubrey smiled, her eyes dancing, “while I love the look, Em, is it really efficient for moving?”

Emily looked down at her attire and laughed. “No. You are right. I was at a senior’s breakfast before the truck broke. I haven’t changed yet.”

“So, get moving, we got a lot to do before we head out.” Aubrey reached the porch and hugged the recent graduate. “Time’s a-wastin!”

Emily snuggled into the hug, reluctant to release it. “Where are we going? I hope you have an idea of where we are going to put my stuff until Thursday.”

Aubrey rubbed the woman’s back and whispered, “we’re taking it to your mom’s.”

Emily pulled back. “What?”

“Get a move on, Junk.” Aubrey nodded. “We’re headed to Ohio. After we get your stuff there, we can decide if you come back to get your truck now or we have it shipped later.”

“What about the Lodge?” Emily protested.

“It’s handled for another week. The advantage of being the director is I can assign others to tasks. As long as I keep in touch via phone and email, I can do my job. That and having someone I can trust to keep an eye on it.” Aubrey gently pushed at the other woman. “Do you want to see your mom or what?”

Emily nodded happily and turned toward the door. Then she stopped and said, “wait a minute. Do you mind leaning on the truck for a picture?”

Aubrey frowned for a moment before shrugging and walking back to the driver’s side. She leaned back and posed for Emily.

After she had the picture, Emily opened her message app, sending the image to her mother.   
  


Emily: my knight in shining armor  
Mom: does this mean you are coming home?  
Emily: yeah mom, it’s just for a visit.  
Mom: got somewhere else you’d rather be?  
Emily: yeah. Wherever she is.  
Mom: ok, baby. Just don’t elope.  
Emily: no promises (=

It didn’t take Emily long to change into a pair of torn jeans, a white t-shirt and black ankle boots. She ran down the stairs carrying a brown faux suede jacket to find Aubrey sitting in the front room. “Ok, I’m as ready as I will ever be.”

Aubrey smiled and nodded her approval. “Much better. So, how much stuff do you have?”

Emily closed her eyes, “a trunk, two suitcases, a box of books, my laptop bag and a box of other electronics.”

“Lead on, let’s get it moved.” Aubrey gestured for Emily to show her to the correct room. “I hope the trunk is sturdy and you are not in the attic room.”

“I’m not.” Emily laughed as she headed back up the stairs. “I stayed in the room I’ve had since I moved in. I let the rest of the Bellas fight over space.”

Aubrey again nodded with approval. “I don’t care for the attic room. It’s fine most of the time,” she allowed, “but during rainstorms it was too loud for me.”

“Huh, I never thought of that,” Emily shrugged, “I just was too lazy to climb two flights.” She grinned at the former captain infamous for requiring cardio. “I got enough work at rehearsals.”

“We’ll see,” Aubrey teased, “let’s grab the trunk first and pack around it.”

The pair spent the next twenty to thirty minutes bringing items downstairs and packing them into the truck. When everything was secured by tarp and rope, Aubrey looked it all over again. “You check the house and I will double check the ties. You wanna stop at the diner one more time before we head out?”

Emily nodded, “if you don’t mind? A shake for the road?”

Aubrey laughed, “I thought as much. What are you going to do when you don’t live down the street from a dive like that one?”

“I dunno. Guess we will find out.” Emily smiled and dashed back into the house for another look. It took her half an hour to say goodbye to the rest of the Bellas who had gathered to see her off, but she finally made it out to the driveway. She climbed into the truck. “It’s weird that’s the last time I will be inside the house as a Bella. Now I’m an alum.”

“I remember that feeling.” Aubrey nodded as she started the truck, “although we didn’t have the house. I just remember leaving campus that last day. It was strange.” She turned her head to glance at her traveling companion. “So, we are getting a later start than I hoped. Would it be ok if we stopped overnight in Kentucky? I mean, we can push through.”

Emily interrupted, “I’m in no hurry. I told mom about the truck and that you were helping. She knows we will come but I told her not to expect me till the weekend.” She tried to be nonchalant. “We can take as long as you want.”

Aubrey smiled, almost shyly, and nodded. “Let’s go get your shake.”

When they reached the diner, Aubrey had another change of heart. “Let’s go ahead and eat. I bet you are hungry. That luncheon was hours ago.”

Emily realized that between the truck breaking down and finally leaving the Bella house many hours had passed, “oh, my stars, yes.” She laughed as her stomach rumbled. “I lost track of time.”

“It’s easy to do. Besides, if we leave now, we will run into people heading out for evening entertainment. If we have a little dinner, we can miss the worst traffic.”

“Sounds good to me.” Emily was pleased to spend more time with Aubrey, especially since just this morning she thought she would be leaving without more than a quick hug goodbye at the lodge. This was better.

They found an empty booth. Emily ordered a grilled cheese with French fries and a vanilla shake while Aubrey had a salad and a baked potato. While they waited for the food to arrive, Aubrey said, “I have a silly request.”

Emily arched an eyebrow, “I doubt it’s silly.”

“Oh, it is.” Aubrey reassured her. “I would like to go slightly out of our way and stay in Corbin, Kentucky. There is a KoA there, and they have a cabin available for the night.”

“Corbin? I don’t know I’ve been there.” Emily was intrigued.

“My dad took me there once when he was stationed at Campbell. It’s the closest campground to Cumberland Falls,” Aubrey explained. “We don’t have to stay longer,” she hurried to add. “I just haven’t been back since I was about 12 and I would like to see the campground again.”

Emily’s heart melted. “Of course, we can go. I told you, mom isn’t expecting me until Saturday. I’ve never heard of Cumberland Falls.”

“I’ll let you look it up while we drive. It will give you something to do,” Aubrey teased, “almost as good as watching a documentary.”

Emily’s reply was distracted by the food arriving. As they ate, Aubrey thought of another question, “have you decided where you are going to grad school?”

“No,” Emily shook her head. “I’m tempted to take the summer off and look at all of my options. This last semester was a lot of credit hours and I’m sort of burned out.”

Aubrey nodded, “that makes sense. I had thought to try a gap year between my graduation and grad school, but I got this opportunity at the Lodge and, well, I still hope someday to finish that masters,” she shrugged. “Just don’t let life get in the way.”

Emily smiled warmly, “if life getting in the way makes me as successful as you are, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Thanks,” Aubrey blushed lightly, “I try not to live a life of regret, but I do wonder if I missed my chance for grad school. I also wonder what life would have looked like had I chosen school over the Lodge.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you chose the Lodge,” Emily broke eye contact and looked down at her meal. “I don’t know we would have met otherwise.” She quickly took a bite of her sandwich.

“Bellas are for life, Junk. We would have met,” Aubrey said with confidence. “But you are right. I don’t think I would trade watching your grow into the remarkable lady you are for a piece of paper.” It was Aubrey’s turn to smile warmly. “Now, hurry up. I said I wanted to give people time to get to their entertainment. I don’t want to be stuck here until morning.”

Emily laughed, although she was still feeling touched by Aubrey’s admission. “Yes, ma’am. Hurrying up, General.”

Aubrey laughed and shook her head, “you are a goofball.” She turned her attention to her own meal and finishing up. It would never do to be the reason they left even later now that she had complained.

(Originally inspired by [this](https://emilkyjunk.tumblr.com/post/614828315549761536) post)


	2. On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Aubrey head off to Ohio, with an overnight planned in Kentucky. Plans change.

Aubrey struggled to keep her smile in check as she listened to Emily.

For her part, Emily was absently singing along to Sam Hunt while she researched Cumberland Falls

[Body like a back road](https://youtu.be/Rl0eNIn0y5E), drivin' with my eyes closed

I know every curve like the back of my hand

Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry

I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can

We're out here in the boondocks

With the breeze and the birds

Tangled up in the tall grass

With my lips on hers

On the highway to heaven

Headed south of her smile

Get there when we get there

Every inch is a mile

Aubrey gripped the steering wheel a little firmer. She took a steadying breath and tried not to let her imagination run away with her. She cut a look at Emily, still singing innocently. Aubrey laughed quietly, wondering if her friend was going to be the death of her.

Emily kept singing.

Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed

I know every curve like the back of my hand

Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry

I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can

Suddenly, she broke off. “Ooh!” Emily fairly bounced in her seat. “The falls look pretty! There is so much to do! We could go horseback riding. Do you ride?” She turned to look at her driver.

Aubrey smiled indulgently. “I have not in a long time. We can look to see if they are open during the week. I think we may be too early in the season.”

Emily checked and her shoulders drooped. “Oh, yeah. Weekends only until Memorial Day. The pool is closed till then, too.”

“Maybe we can visit another time. It’s only four hours from Atlanta and four and a half from Columbus. After you have your truck, maybe we can schedule meeting there for that ride.” Aubrey offered.

“I’d like that.” Emily felt her heart beat faster. The idea of being an eight-hour drive from Aubrey was both comforting and terrifying. She had meant what she texted to her mother; she wanted to be wherever Aubrey was. She wasn’t certain Aubrey reciprocated the feelings but talking about a joint vacation at a campground they hadn’t even arrived at felt hopeful. “They have a way we can mine for gemstones. All sorts from moonstone to obsidian and topaz.”

Aubrey nodded, “that could be fun. Isn’t topaz your birthstone?”

Emily nodded in return. “One of them. Turquoise is another. Yours is diamond, right?”

“Or Opal. I think we might share turquoise, too. I never understood the system for determining birthstones, but diamonds were out of our league when I was a child. My aunt often gave me opal or turquoise instead.” 

“I wish I could have met her,” Emily said, wistfully.

Aubrey smiled, “me too. She would have liked you. She was always harping on me that I was too serious and wanted me to lighten up.” She cut her eyes to steal a glance at Emily, “she’d like that you make me laugh.”

Emily smiled at the thought, “well, I like the way she took care of you.”

“She was good to me. She always made weekends feel special, like it made her week I was home,” Aubrey released a little sigh. “I miss her.”

Emily reached over and rubbed the back of Aubrey’s hand, “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“You didn’t,” Aubrey smiled reassuringly, “I did. What else do you want to do before we head to your folks’ house?”

“There are lots of trails to hike, and they have a list of birds to look for. I’m guessing fishing is out?” Emily blinked innocently.

Aubrey laughed, “I catch ‘em, you clean ‘em, I cooks ‘em, you eat ‘em.” When she realized Emily was staring, Aubrey explained. “I became a vegetarian quite young. The school and my aunt were surprisingly supportive, but my dad didn’t understand. It became a standard joke when he would visit. He would want to go fishing, and I just can’t eat anything that has a face.”

“Well, I won’t make you even try, I was just kidding.”

“Thanks,” Aubrey smiled. “Anything else?”

Emily chewed her lower lip. “Well, it is nearly the full moon.”

Aubrey arched a brow, “do you turn into a werewolf?” She teased.

“No!” Emily lightly slapped the back of the hand she was just consoling. “The website says on a full moon you can sometimes see a moonbow, a lunar rainbow.”

“Now that is something I’ve never heard of.” Aubrey sounded impressed. “I think we should give it a try.”

Emily smiled and relaxed that Aubrey didn’t think it was a dumb idea. “I’d like that, too.” She stifled a yawn. 

Aubrey noticed anyway, “why don’t you catch a nap? We won’t get there for a couple of more hours, and it’s not like there is much scenery to look at in the dark.”

Emily considered, “won’t you get sleepy?”

“Turn on some music. It can keep me company.” 

“Ok,” Emily agreed and plugged her phone into the aux jack. After selecting a playlist of songs from her years as a Bella, she rolled up her jacket and used it as a pillow against the car window.

“Make sure the door is locked.” Aubrey cautioned, “I’d hate for it to pop open and lose you.”

Emily reached up and checked, “it’s locked. Thanks for caring.” 

Her heart warmed as Aubrey replied quietly, “always.”

Emily dozed off with a smile on her face, not noticing how often Aubrey glanced to check on her. 

  
  


Emily woke later to a hand rubbing her shoulder gently.

“Come on, sleepyhead, we’re here.” Aubrey spoke quietly.

“Oh, my stars, did I really sleep the entire way?” Emily sat up and stretched. 

Aubrey smiled, “you’ve had a hell of a day.” She unfastened her seat belt and got out of the car. 

Emily followed suit and noticed Aubrey had backed the truck up so the tailgate was nearly kissing the wall. “Nice parking job.”

“I would hate for anyone to want to borrow any of your stuff. We’d hear it this way if they try.” Aubrey reached behind the seat and pulled out the two suitcases she had stashed there. “I only packed for a week.” She handed Emily her bag. “I didn’t know how long I would stay visiting with you. I hope you don’t get bored of my clothes.”

Emily giggled. “I don’t think we have any high society events on the agenda. Jeans and t-shirts seem to be the order of the week.” She yawned again.

“I’m not much of a t-shirt girl, but I do have a bunch of tank tops and two button down shirts in case the weather turns. Come on, let’s get settled before you fall asleep again.”

Emily blushed but followed Aubrey inside. She paused just inside the door and whistled, “this is adorable!” The building was all wood. Directly ahead was a dining room table with four chairs. Beyond that was a small kitchenette with a coffeemaker, refrigerator, sink and microwave. There looked to be a cabinet that may have held dishes and flatware. To her left, next to the kitchenette, she could just see the bathroom. 

Aubrey smiled, pleased with the reaction. “When I was a kid, we roughed it in the regular cabins. We shared the public bathroom and cooked on the grill. I thought we might be a little comfier with the deluxe cabin.” She dropped her bag on the sofa. “This will be a fold out. I’ll take it. Around the other side of that wall,” she pointed to her right, “is a queen size bed. Over there,” she pointed past the bathroom on the left, “are bunk beds. I’ll let you choose.” 

Emily giggled, “I don’t know I’m up for bunk beds. But I can sleep on the sofa. You drove all evening.”

“I’ll feel better being close to the door tonight. I really am worried someone may try and grab your stuff. Tomorrow we can decide how long we are staying and move everything inside before we head to the Falls.” This time, Aubrey yawned. “You get the bathroom first.”

“You are quite the hostess, Aubrey Posen.” Emily smiled fondly. “Twelve hours ago, I thought I was making this trip on my own. Eight hours ago, I was wondering where I was going to stay while I waited for my truck.” She closed the short gap between where she was standing and the sofa. “Now, I get to have an adventure with you. You found us a cute cabin complete with kitchenette and a shower. You are magic,” she concluded while she wrapped Aubrey up in a hug. “Thank you.”

Aubrey closed her eyes as she accepted the embrace. Until this afternoon, it hadn’t been real that Emily was going away. Somehow in her mind Columbus was just as far as Barden. It was only as they pulled away from campus that Aubrey realized how much she would miss this lady who had become such a constant in her life. “Thanks for letting me help.” 

Emily reluctantly released the hold and grabbed her bag to go change her clothes. Aubrey found the linens and made the fold out sofa bed. She was seated on the bed brushing out her hair by the time Emily returned in a tank top and shorts and wearing her glasses. “The bed should have sheets already, but I haven’t checked. Take a look while I change?”

Emily nodded and headed around the wall to the alcove that served as a bedroom. The bed was made, which Emily took in with a relieved smile. She put her bag on the floor even though there was a small dresser in the corner. It was her turn to be brushing out her hair when Aubrey entered to check on her.

“All set?” 

Emily nodded, “this really is very nice. Thank you again.”

“It’s different,” Aubrey smiled. “More like glamping than camping. There is a coffee maker but not much in the way of sugar or cream. It’s going to make the morning rough. We may wanna empty the truck early and head out for breakfast. We should make time to wash the dirt from moving and the road off.” She laughed quietly, “I know I would feel better for it. If we decide we do want to stay until Friday or Saturday, we can stop and pick up some supplies to store here.”

“Right now, I think I’d like to stay.” Emily suggested, “I really did tell my mom I wouldn’t be there until Saturday. I can even pay for some of the nights.”

Aubrey shook her head. “My treat. You are letting me relive a childhood memory. Besides, if we stay, we can go learn all about Daniel Boone and look back into history. That’s even better than a documentary.” She yawned again, “but I won’t be ready for any of it if I don’t get some sleep. G’night, Em.”

“G’night, Aubs.” Emily shook her head as Aubrey slipped back into the living room. It really wasn’t fair that anyone looked that good after a long day of moving and driving. As she laid down and tried to settle her mind to sleep, she smiled at the thought of three more days here with Aubrey. Life was changing pretty fast, but at least they could put it off for a couple of more days. 

On the living room side, Aubrey crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. Although this cabin was smaller than her regular accommodations at the Lodge, they were similar enough to allow her to dream. It wasn’t much of a stretch to superimpose the sight of Emily all dressed for bed coming out of her bathroom at home. “Oh, Posen. What are you gonna do with yourself? You are hauling her ass to Ohio! Don’t torture yourself this way.” She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes resolutely, only to see that smiling face in her Lodge digs again. She realized she had two choices. She could enjoy the dream and the bubble of these last few days or she could stay up all night and be miserable. Dreaming of a future she was sure she could never have won out.

(song suggested by [EmilykJunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilkyjunk/pseuds/emilkyjunk))


	3. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Aubrey have a slow morning at the KoA cabin. Mild mutual pining.

Emily awoke to the smell of coffee. She blinked when her surroundings did not resemble her room at the Bella house, but then she remembered the events of the previous day. She rolled out of bed and slipped on her glasses before padding around the wall to the common area.

Aubrey looked up from her seat at the table, both hands holding a paper cup with a lid on it. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” she used the teasing endearment for the second time in less than 24 hours.

“You went and got coffee?” Emily rubbed her left eye under her glasses as she saw three more cups than the one Aubrey was holding and a bag.

“I told you, I was not sure I could cope with the day without my addiction,” Aubrey laughed. “I woke up and took my shower, and neither the water running nor me moving around seemed to roust you. So, I headed out to the closest convenience store.” She pointed at the coffee cups, “two cappuccinos, extra light. They have the pen mark on them.” She looked up at Emily, “the cashier was nice enough to help me mark them.” Then she looked at the bag and pointed at it. “There are a couple of donuts and danishes in there. If you want to wait for a real breakfast, I can wrap them up and save them for later.”

Emily sat down at the table and picked up a pen-marked cup. “You are my favoritest person.”

“As long as I bring you coffee. I’ll take it.” Aubrey winked. “I’ve got the rest of your stuff in the room with the bunk beds. I pulled the truck back up against the wall until after your shower. I’ll move it again so we can get the trunk in here before we begin exploring Cumberland Falls.”

Emily had closed her eyes to inhale the smell of the cappuccino, but her eyes flew open when Aubrey spoke, “you brought it all in?”

“There really isn’t much except for the trunk. The heaviest was the box of books, but I managed it.” Aubrey chuckled. “I am stronger than I look.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Emily smiled, “I am a little embarrassed I slept through it all.”

Aubrey shrugged, “don’t be. Yesterday was a hell of a day. Speaking of, any word from the mechanic?”

Emily reached for her phone but realized she had left it by the table. “Oh, let me check.” She stood up.

“I’ll get it,” Aubrey smiled, “you look like you might fall over still. Have some coffee.” She stood and headed to the far side of the wall, picked up the phone and brought it back. “The restaurant at the Falls serves breakfast until 10, but we can find a diner or a Denny’s if you aren’t ready by then.”

“Oh, my stars,” Emily looked at her phone and forgot all about checking on her truck. “It’s already almost 9. I can’t believe I slept in.”

Aubrey sat back down and sipped at her coffee. “There is no hurry. Relax. It’s your day off, remember? School is out; you have no place to be for several days.”

Emily took a deep breath, closed her eyes, lowered her shoulders and exhaled. “Right. I’m done. I graduated.” Her eyes flew open again, “oh, my stars, Aubrey, I have to find a job!”

Aubrey shook her head. “Not today. Relax. Breathe. Have a donut. Take a shower. Drink more coffee. We have time.” She repeated emphatically.

“Right, we have time.” Emily smiled. “I’m a basket case, Aubs, how do you put up with me?”

“Only with great difficulty,” Aubrey replied with a serious look on her face, before she burst out laughing again. “You are so cute in the morning. I had forgotten how slow you are to wake up.”

Emily dropped her head and blushed, “yeah, mornings are not my best time.” She sipped the coffee. “Are you always this chipper so early?”

Aubrey shrugged, “afraid so. You remember how early I have to roust people for their team building. I have to be awake and alert before them. I tend to get up around five every day, so I’ve been up for almost 4 hours already.”

“We didn’t get to sleep until after 11. Aren’t you tired?”

“I will be,” Aubrey allowed. “For a day or two, this won’t bother me. If I try to get by for more than a week on five hours or so, I get pretty bitchy.”

Emily grinned, “noted.” She took another sip of coffee. “Let me jump in the shower. That will help with my wake up, and then we can decide on breakfast.”

Aubrey nodded, “deal.” It really wasn’t fair how cute Emily was when sleepy. Aubrey tried to concentrate on checking her email instead.

When Emily returned to the table, clad again in jeans and a T-shirt, she noticed Aubrey was in another tank top that showed off the definition in her arms.She wasn’t body-builder buff, but there was no doubt this was a woman in shape. Emily closed her eyes as she picked up her coffee and tried to slow her pounding heart.

“Feel better?” Aubrey asked without looking up.

“Yeah,” Emily responded. “How far away is the park?”

Aubrey did a quick search, “about a half an hour.”

Emily nodded, “we will miss breakfast. Sorry.”

“It’s really ok, Emily,” Aubrey replied, “I’m just starting my second cup and you haven’t finished your first. Pick a donut or danish and relax. We can try their breakfast tomorrow if you want.”

“Ok,” Emily tried not to feel guilty. It really was difficult, giving up the pressure she had placed on herself this last semester carrying 21 credits and running the Bellas. She was so used to having a deadline or a rehearsal that she felt oddly out of sorts with an open calendar. “Was it hard for you to adjust to life after school?”

Aubrey put down her phone and considered. “At first it was. I had placed a lot of pressure on myself to succeed at ICCAs and when we lost out in the semis, I really, I dunno, crumbled. I threw myself into my studies and exercising, but I was at a loss. Add to it, I’d managed to alienate the only friend I had in college and I was a hot mess. When we got the call to return, I was trying so hard to keep myself together that I let my pride get in the way. I almost let Beca walk away.”

“But you didn’t,” Emily reminded her. She hadn’t expected her existential crisis to trigger a confession from Aubrey.

“No, but I did realize we had no Bellas without her. They wouldn’t have followed me anymore.” Aubrey sipped at her coffee. “So, graduation was a chance for me to start over. No one knew me at the Lodge. My classes never did team building, so I’d never even been there as a client.”

Emily leaned forward, “what decided you to try it?”

Aubrey laughed in a self-deprecating manner. “Well, I had just had a clear lesson in my lack of leadership skills. I was bossy more than I was a boss. The Lodge had an opening and I thought it would be a good way for me to learn to lead rather than bully.”

“You did well,” Emily smiled. “I admire your leadership skills.”

“Thanks.” Aubrey shrugged, “I had a good teacher. My director, Allan, really believed in me. He said,” she smiled at the memory, “that just like preacher’s kids grow up with a skewed understanding of religion, military brats grow up with a skewed vision of discipline. He taught me how to channel my drive into things that were good for me, and how to use my observation skills to help others.” She shrugged again. “When he retired, he recommended me to replace him.”

“He sounds awesome,” Emily sipped at her coffee. “Are you guys still in touch?”

Aubrey nodded. “He’s kind of like an uncle to me now. He calls and checks on the Lodge, but he also checks on me.” Aubrey smiled again, “he’s actually watching the Lodge for me so I could take this time off.”

Emily’s smile grew, “remind me to thank him.”

“Noted,” Aubrey chuckled, “now, for donuts we have chocolate with sprinkles or glazed with white frosting. For danishes we have cheese or cherry.”

“I’m pretty sure the cheese one won’t be vegan, so I’ll eat that.” Emily offered.

Aubrey inclined her head in acknowledgment, “kind of you to notice. I do think I am in more of a danish mood.” She pulled both out of the bag, then wrapped the two sweet donuts up. “These will keep in the fridge until later.” She returned with napkins. “Here you go.”

Emily accepted the offer and nibbled at the sweet. She could do this every day for the rest of her life and not be bored. What was she gonna do when Aubrey returned to Georgia? She sipped at her cappuccino to cover her sigh.

Aubrey still heard it, “we have time, Em,” she repeated.

Emily nodded. She just wanted more of it.

Once they had finished the continental breakfast, Aubrey headed outside to pull the truck forward. Emily cleaned off the table, took the trash outside to the sealed can and waited. When the truck was far enough forward to lower the tailgate, Emily dropped it and climbed up. She untied the trunk and scooted it toward the edge of the gate, grateful the truck bed had a plastic lining. “You know, I’d feel bad if I scratched up this pretty truck of yours.”

“Ha, I’ve had it repainted at least twice already. You would be surprised at how banged up it gets moving things around the property.” Aubrey came around to the back and waited for Emily to drop down to the ground. “Well, maybe you wouldn’t.”

“Does working at the Lodge remind yourself of being here?” Emily asked as they each took a handle of the trunk.

“1, 2, 3,” Aubrey counted off before she lifted. As they carefully moved around to the front door and into the bunk bed area, she considered the question. “You know, I guess it does. My only happy memories of my dad are camping. Being outdoors, working under the trees.”

“Setting bear traps,” Emily teased as she interrupted.

“And swimming in the lake,” Aubrey added with a laugh, “are all things I used to do with my father. Then I did them with Allan, and that’s when I think he became like an uncle to me. He didn’t mind teaching me stuff. He never browbeat me that I was too slow.”

They put the trunk down on the floor and Emily scooted it under the bunk beds and out of sight, “did your dad?”

Aubrey nodded, “sometimes.” She laughed, “you have probably learned more about my dysfunctional family life in the last 24 hours than you have in the past three years. Sorry if I bore you.”

“I like hearing about your life,” Emily shrugged, trying to stay nonchalant. “It all explains how you became you.

“Oh right, I forgot, psych major.” Aubrey teased. “Be careful getting inside this head. It gets pretty dark in here.”

Emily smiled and nodded, “duly noted. Shall we find Cumberland Falls and maybe some protein?”

Aubrey headed out the door and locked it after Emily exited. “We can try the resort restaurant for lunch before taking any of the trails.”

“Works for me,” Emily agreed. “Beat you to the truck!” She bolted from the porch and ran before Aubrey even knew there was a race.

Aubrey laughed as she followed. “Careful, Junk. I’m competitive. You keep cheating like that and I may have to challenge you to something for real.”

Emily decided it was wiser not to answer. She climbed into the truck and looked forward to the next adventure.


	4. Recon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Emily make their first foray to Cumberland Falls.

After they parked in the lot, Aubrey and Emily first headed to the visitor’s center. They wandered through the gift shop and the small museum before they agreed to come back. All of it could wait; they needed to find food. The snack bar was just not fitting Aubrey’s diet.

While wandering around some more, Emily suddenly grabbed Aubrey’s arm. “Glad I’m with you. Do you see?” She pointed to a sign.

Black Bear (Ursus Americanus)

At

Cumberland Falls State Park.

“At least you can teach them to rig a bear trap, right?” Emily’s eyes twinkled.

Aubrey laughed, “I somehow think they would frown upon us doing such a thing in a state park. Come here,” she tugged on Emily to follow her to a different sign, “this may be more up your alley.”

Emily smiled as she saw the sign. “Cumberland Falls Moonbow.” As she read, she pointed at it excitedly, “no wonder you hadn’t heard of it, Aubs! It’s the only moonbow location in the Western Hemisphere. We’ll need a full moon and a clear night.”

“We should have both of those. Ah! We have found food.” Aubrey finally located a sign that lead them to the Riverview Restaurant. Stepping inside, Aubrey tamped down a sigh. She could see the buffet from the door, and it looked less than appetizing.

Emily saw the disappointment flash across Aubrey’s face and made a quick decision. She pulled her companion back outside.

“Emily, what are you doing?”

“I think we should go back to town.” Emily looked around to be sure no one could overhear her. “It may be better than it looks; a lot of hole in the wall places are. But if I only get three days off, I don’t want food poisoning. Would you mind terribly?”

Aubrey looked at her suspiciously, but decided if it was a lie, it was a noble lie. “I don’t mind. This is your vacation, too.” She led the way back toward the visitor’s center. “Let me grab a map so we can talk about what we want to do and when. Maybe we should consider today a recon mission; we can come back tomorrow with a better plan.”

Emily nodded happily. She had worried the only food available for Aubrey would be a buffet style salad, and that just wasn’t going to provide enough energy for a day of hiking. “I think that’s a good idea. We can eat a late lunch, and maybe find a grocery store where we can get stuff to make food to bring tomorrow.”

Aubrey nodded her approval. “Brilliant. We can pick up what we need for high protein trail mix and water we can carry on our own. It will be better for us and cheaper in the long run.”

Emily glowed at the praise and climbed back into the truck. Aubrey joined her shortly with the map and they headed back toward town. Emily spent the thirty-minute drive looking for a place that had some reasonable offers for a vegetarian. “Ooh, Aubs! The Taproom has two different salads, a plate of brussels sprouts, a black bean vurger, which I think they mean it’s a veggie burger, and Bavarian pretzels!”

“What are the salads?” Aubrey was touched Emily was going to so much trouble.

“The summer heirloom salad uses heirloom tomato, burrata cheese, basil pesto and a balsamic reduction.” Emily read out loud. “The Wrigley wedge has iceberg lettuce, bacon that I am sure you can ask to leave off, heirloom tomatoes, bleu cheese dressing and croutons.” She looked up, “what’s burrata cheese?”

“It’s like mozzarella, but creamier. That sounds divine. And they have a veggie burger too?”

Emily nodded, “it looks spicy though, with pico and chilis.”

Aubrey shrugged, “that’s too bad. I think I would like to try the first salad. Is there something there you would like to eat?”

“Oh, sure. First of all, I’m a sucker for pretzels and cheese. Ooh, and they have a three-cheese grilled cheese!” Emily cooed. “The chef owns the farm from which they get most of their supplies!”

“All right, get me directions and let’s try it.” Aubrey smiled indulgently.

Less than twenty minutes later, they were seated at a dark booth. Aubrey sipped at an old fashioned while Emily tried an Appalachian mule. A plate of pretzels, one grilled cheese sandwich and two salads later, they had the map out.

“I don’t know, Em. I think we could handle the ten-mile hike out, but to wait until after moonrise and still need to hike back.” Aubrey hesitated.

“Ok, so what if we just go to the observation deck? It’s only a half mile using the Cumberland Falls trail. We won’t be as tired and you gotta think they call it an observation deck because you can observe this unique phenomenon, right?” Emily’s pointed to a different place on the map.

Aubrey relaxed. “Yes. I would think so. That sounds safer, since the excitement is after moonrise. If I had enough time to walk the trail several times, I would feel better about it. I’m not worried about our fitness; I’m worried about its safety.”

Emily nodded, “I understand, completely. And at least one reviewer said the trail is a challenge, so maybe not a good idea just because I don’t have the right footwear.”

“Good point, I didn’t bring hiking boots either.” Aubrey smiled and nodded. “Ok, so the observation deck it is. We should look up moonrise, then find out when the gem place and visitors center close. Any other gaps in time we can nibble on trail mix in the car.”

“Miss Posen, it is a pleasure doing business with you.” Emily put a hand out and laughed with Aubrey as they shook on it. “I guess what’s left is groceries?”

Aubrey nodded, “we can pick up some charcoal and cook on the grill for dinner. Portobello mushrooms are lovely grilled with cheese and on a hamburger bun. We can cook you a real burger after.”

“I don’t mind going vegetarian for a week to keep you company.” Emily grinned.

“You don’t have to do that,” Aubrey began.

Emily interrupted, “I want to.”

Aubrey felt touched again. “Then I guess it is time to do the shopping.” She finished her drink and paid the bill while Emily sipped the last of her mule and downed half a glass of water.

“I need the ladies’ room. Meet you out front?” Emily asked.

“Sure.” Aubrey collected her things and headed out to the truck. When Emily did not show up after a few minutes, Aubrey got back out of the truck and held her keys so that they extended beyond the fingers of her right hand. She headed back toward the bathroom and overheard Emily.

“My friend is waiting for me. Please, let me pass.” Her voice was irritated. Aubrey was relieved she didn’t sound frightened.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing driving around with another lady? Ain’t none of the boys where you come from have eyes?”

“Perhaps they all have manners like you.” Aubrey stepped up and said dryly.

The buffoon spun on his heel. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

Aubrey nodded as Emily squeezed past the man and got out of the hallway. “That is the reason you are still standing. Now, my friend and I are leaving. I suggest you stay here until we have left. If I get the slightest inkling you may be following us, I will have to defend us. My father, General Albert Posen, taught me well.”

The man’s eyes widened. “You’re a Posen? Ain’t been no Posens here for fifteen years.”

“That’s right. Fifteen years and nine months to be exact. Any further questions?” Aubrey kept her voice calm.

“How do I know you ain’t just saying that?”

Emily laughed from behind Aubrey, “you wanna try her?”

The man subsided and backed away. “No ma’am. No trouble here.”

Aubrey smiled and started toward the restaurant door again. The bartender moved toward the hall as she walked away, and she overheard him confirm the name on her credit card. Her smile tightened. At least there was still something useful to come of her father’s name.

When they got to the car, Emily was blushing. “I should have handled that better.”

“You were doing fine. You didn’t really need me to intervene, but he seemed the type I could bluff.” Aubrey laughed quietly.

“That was no bluff, Aubrey. I have no doubt you could have taken him.” Emily shook her head. “I didn’t know you had family from around here.”

“My grandfather lived here. I spent a lot of time with him when my father was at Campbell. He passed away.” Aubrey shrugged.

Emily felt her eyes sting. “Damn, Aubs. Are you and your dad the only two left?”

Aubrey nodded, “and of course dad is disappointed I’m a girl. The name ends with him.” She shrugged again. “Got the grocery list?”

“Yeah,” Emily let her change the topic. She really was learning more in the last two days than she had ever known about her friend.

Another hour later, they were curled up on Aubrey’s fold out in their sleep clothes. Emily again wore her tank and shorts, while Aubrey was adorable in her matching shorts and pajama top. A bowl of popcorn sat between them and with two plastic glasses of Chardonnay on the end tables, they were scrolling through the cabin cable options on the big screen television.

“This really is the best way to camp,” Emily laughed as she tossed popcorn in the air to catch.

“What do you mean?” Aubrey was only half listening since she was also reading the television guide as she scrolled through the listings.

“We have an outdoor barbecue instead of a stove, but other than that we have all the creature comforts. We have a shower, refrigerator, cable television. What else does a girl need?”

Aubrey cut a glance her way, “you’d get bored without delivery.”

Emily laughed, “ok, you got me there. I’d miss Chinese and pizza. But that’s part of what makes this roughing it, right?”

“Whatever you say, Junk.” Aubrey laughed back. “What about the Boys of ‘36? They are Olympians I think?”

“That’s better than watching a series about an unsolved murdered case.” Emily nodded. “It is too bad they don’t have something like cinema sins.”

Aubrey clicked off the television and got off the sofa. She crossed over to her weekend bag and pulled out her iPad. “This is very civilized camping. They have free WIFI too.”

Emily grinned as Aubrey rearranged herself on the bed so they could both eat popcorn and watch the smaller screen. Aubrey leaned over to get her glass and held it while she opened the YouTube app. Emily thought there was nothing better in the world.

Aubrey smiled as Emily scooted closer. Aubrey selected an episode and hit play. Here, now, and for the rest of this evening, she had to admit her life was almost perfect.


	5. Let’s see the Moonbow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Aubrey enjoy each other’s company, and a lovely sight.

Emily peeked her head around the corner to the common area. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Aubrey stretched and put aside her iPad. “I thought I would be kind and let you sleep in without guilt this morning.”

Emily finished entering the room and sat down at the table. “You didn’t sleep in?”

Aubrey nodded, “a little. I woke up at five, realized how early it was and tried to convince my brain that this is my vacation, too. So, I read a little bit and turned the sound of the fireplace on my iPad. It lulled me back to a nap for a while.” She slipped out from under the covers. “I should have started the coffee.”

“I’ll get it,” Emily stood up and walked over to do exactly that. “I’m glad you got to rest some.”

Aubrey sat down in one of the chairs. “I’m not good at slowing down, Em.” Aubrey laughed. “We tend to have groups during the week as well as weekends. Since I have no family, I often take shifts no one else wants.”

Emily nodded, “the girls who had local family often went home on weekends, so I would stay at the house and clean up or be there for deliveries. It’s not as strenuous as you are talking about.”

“But just as boring,” Aubrey smiled sympathetically. She could have said lonely but didn’t want to open that can of worms. “Anyway, this little break is a good reminder. I need to write in some down time. Maybe visit with Beca and Chloe or come see you.” She shrugged, “get out of Atlanta on occasion.”

“I was already planning how I was going to come down and see you. Ohio bores me to tears.”

Aubrey smiled as she accepted the coffee and took her first sip. “Really?”

Emily nodded, “all of the stuff people do for fun, I had to do with family. My dad curates a museum and my mom did shows most weekends. I spent all my free time listening to docents or sitting in a green room.”

“At least it prepared you well for college life. Listening to docents is a lot like listening to professors, and well, green room experience helped while waiting to perform.” Aubrey tried to find the bright side.

“I guess. I never thought of it that way.” Emily chuckled. “So, is there anything you want to do around here to kill some time before we go to the Falls this afternoon and evening?”

Aubrey shook her head. “I guess my father would expect me to stop by the family cemetery, but that’s not very vacation-y.”

Emily sipped at her coffee, “we could though. If you want.”

Aubrey flashed her a smile. “It’s ok. I can stop on the way back and pay my respects.” It hit her again that in just a few days she would be leaving this lady in Columbus. She focused on her coffee and then got up. “Shall I take the first shower?”

Emily, who was dreading the same event just a few days away, nodded and smiled. “Fair is fair.” She looked back at her cup and sighed.

After showers and breakfast, they puttered about cleaning and tidying the little cabin. Then they had lunch, so the afternoon and evening didn’t seem so long without edible food and prepared for the rest of the day. Finally, they were both ready to go. A cooling bag held ice and water, while a grocery bag held snacks and trail mix. They rode quietly out to the Falls and parked in a shady spot. Still being relatively subdued, they spent several hours pointing out various exhibits at the visitor’s center and signs around the park. Finally, they returned to the truck to move it to a different and cooler parking place. They enjoyed a quiet snack break during which they sang along to Emily’s play list, and both seemed to find their good humor.

“Come on,” Emily grabbed Aubrey’s hand and tugged at her. “Let’s go look for gems.”

Aubrey laughed and allowed herself to be dragged along. They arrived at the mining company and paid for the privilege. Aubrey picked up a bag full of rough and sand before Emily could stop her.

“Wait!” Emily called to Aubrey, who had already started toward the sluice gate area.

“What’s wrong?” Aubrey asked, puzzled.

“You can’t just take the first bag.” Emily sounded exasperated. “You gotta look at a bunch of them. Feel how heavy they are. Try to figure out which ones have the best stones.”

Aubrey chuckled. “Oh, really.” She leaned on a nearby post to watch. “Go ahead, miss picky. Select oh so carefully your bag. When we finish, we can compare our haul and see if your added effort was worth it.”

Emily looked smug, “it will be,” she replied. After several more minutes, Emily finally made her selection and picked up a bag. “Ok, we can go now.”

Smiling indulgently yet again, Aubrey led the way to the sluice gate. They stopped at the standing sign that showed the different possible fossils that may show up and pulled the card with gem identification images out of the bag. Having read the directions, which really seemed self-explanatory to Emily, they selected their trays. Aubrey left her collection bag in her pocket, but Emily put hers under the sample bag.

Each poured some of the sand into the tray and then submerged it into the running water of the sluice gate. As their trays filled with water, each swirled it gently, helping the sand lift away from the rough stones and slip out the far side of the tray. When most of the sand was gone, Aubrey picked up her tray to see what she could find. She was pleased to see several fossils and some multicolored bits that might be gems. After retrieving the finds, she put the tray back down and rinsed again.

Emily had no such patience. She dumped half of the bag in on the first go and started pushing the sand around even as it rinsed through the tray. She put several rocks on the edge of the sluice gate, planning to put them into her collections bag. She looked around. “Aubs, did you see where my collections bag went?”

Aubrey looked around as well. “I don’t see it.” She handed over the bag that had her finds in it. “You can put them in here. We just won’t be able to test your selection theory.” Aubrey cocked her head to one side, “that was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

“No!” Emily looked stricken, “I just get excited. My mom is always getting onto me about getting ahead of myself. I wanted to see the gems and I didn’t pay attention to the bag.”

Aubrey smiled apologetically, “I was just trying to tease. I think your excitement is endearing.”

“You do?” Emily smiled, then blushed, returning her attention to the tray.

They worked in silence for a while. In Emily’s excitement, she was finished well before Aubrey. With Aubrey’s encouragement, Emily went and got a third sample, this time keeping better track of her collection bag.

When they were finally all done with their sluicing, they picked up their winnings and headed to a bench near the sign they saw when they entered. They joined other excited tourists in identifying the gems and fossils, and swapped duplicates for items they hadn’t found.

Some shiny white objects caught Aubrey’s eye and she slipped two of them into the coin pocket of her jeans. If she was right, she had two moonstones. They would make perfect souvenirs after the moonbow this evening. She knew just the jeweler back in Atlanta to ask.

The sun was beginning to set, so the girls headed into the visitor’s center to buy some fountain drinks before the snack bar closed. The half mile walk to the observation deck was not strenuous, and they arrived early enough to get a good position on the rail.

“Wow.” Emily stared at the waterfall. “I’ve never been to Niagara, but they call this the Niagara of the South. The one in the north must be spectacular.”

Aubrey was watching Emily as the younger woman drank in the sight. “It’s lovely,” she agreed.

Emily turned and caught Aubrey looking. “What? Do I have dirt on my face?” 

Aubrey shook her head, “Nope, I was just listening.”

“Oh, ok,” Emily sounded unsure, but returned to looking at the scenery. “It really is a beautiful park, Aubs. Thanks, so much for sharing it with me.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Aubrey smiled. She opened her mouth like there was more to say, but then stuck her straw in her mouth and took a sip.

Emily looked over quickly and smiled. She wondered how she could both feel so at home and so awkward at the same time. She, too, used her drink to mask her feelings as she waited for the moon to rise.

More people started to arrive, and they tried to crowd closer to the rail. “Come here.” Emily gestured for Aubrey to stand in front of her.

“Is this a short joke, Junk?” Aubrey teased.

“If the shoe fits, Posen,” Emily teased back. “I just thought we could share some railing space. You won’t mind if I look over your shoulder. Some of these people might.”

Aubrey laughed and relented, “oh, all right.” She moved to the requested location, sad to lose her view of Emily enjoying the attraction. They stood in silence for a little while, and then people started muttering and pointing.

“Look,” Emily leaned forward, so her head was beside Aubrey’s. “Do you see it?” She pointed to her right side, “it’s beautiful.”

Aubrey spoke without thinking, “so are you.”

Emily blinked and turned her head to face Aubrey. She hadn’t realized how close they were. “Um, excuse me?”

Aubrey knew it was now or never. “You are beautiful, Emily Junk. More beautiful than any moonbow. I don’t know what I’m going to do when I can’t just hop down the road to see you anymore.” Her throat thickened as her eyes brightened. “I’m going to miss you.”

Emily closed her eyes. She completely forgot there were people around them, or that they were watching a phenomenon that occurred nowhere else in the Western Hemisphere. “Oh, my stars, Aubrey, I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.” She cleared her throat. “I,” she began to say something else.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Aubrey whispered, “and then we never have to mention it again.” She leaned closer and pressed her lips to Emily’s.

Emily squeaked, but slipped her arms around Aubrey’s waist and held her tight. She kissed back, reveling in the soft feel and salty taste of Aubrey’s lips. It was better than she had ever hoped or dreamed. When they finally broke apart, it seemed the moon had changed positions, and so had most of the viewers. They were alone in their corner of the observation deck. “Why would I not want to mention it.” Emily laughed softly, “I’ve been wanting to do that for years.”

Aubrey dashed a tear from her cheek, “you have?” She laughed shakily. “So have I.”

Emily moved so Aubrey could finish turning to face her. She rested her forehead against Aubrey’s. “I want to be where you are.”

Aubrey took a shaky breath. “I can’t give up my job.”

“Then it’s settled, I come back to Atlanta,” Emily smiled and leaned in for another kiss. As the observation deck cleared there were some mutterings about getting a room and being appropriate around children, but other voices shushed their complaints and left the pair alone.

“You have to go to grad school.” Aubrey protested quietly. “What will your parents say?”

“Mom’s only request is that we don’t elope.” Emily’s smile broadened.

“What?” Aubrey laughed again, “when did you?”

Emily interrupted. “When I sent her your picture in front of the truck. I told her then I was only coming home for a visit. I told her I wanted to be wherever you were.”

Aubrey batted Emily on the arm. “Then why didn’t you tell me? You made me say something first.”

“I didn’t know if you felt the same,” Emily admitted, “but I was planning on making some grand gesture before you left Ohio. I just hadn’t decided what it would be yet.” She tightened her hold, “I wasn’t going to let you get away.”

Aubrey rested her head on Emily’s shoulder. “I know that feeling.”

After a few more minutes where they stood and held each other, Emily finally took a deep breath and released her hold. “Come on, let’s go home,”

Aubrey liked the sound of that. She started to wonder how a cabin they had stayed in only two nights could be home. Then she realized; home wasn’t a place, it was Emily.


	6. Oh my stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

They finally left the observation deck and began the half mile hike back to the parking lot. They walked side by side, fingers interlaced, thumbs rubbing circles on index fingers. Once in a while, Aubrey would reach up with her left hand to caress Emily’s upper arm. Once in a while, Emily would lean over to kiss the side of Aubrey’s head. Once in a while, they would walk so closely together that they bumped shoulders.

The first time they did, Emily giggled, “I’m really glad we chose the short walk.”

Aubrey nodded and giggled in return. “Although our first kiss might have had a smaller audience.”

“Aubrey Posen, I will kiss you in front of any audience you want, just as long as you will let me keep kissing you.” Emily declared.

“Will you keep kissing me without an audience?” Aubrey teased.

Emily looked around. “Coast looks clear!” She joked as she leaned in.

The second time they bumped into each other, Aubrey laughed, “if we can’t walk straight on this hike, I can’t imagine what trouble we would be in on the challenging one.”

“I never walk straight. Well, not with you around,” Emily teased as she kissed the back of Aubrey’s hand. “I sure understand the poets who wrote about the intoxicating effect people can have. I swear I feel drunk.”

Aubrey pulled Emily to a stop and kissed her tenderly. “I assure you; you have the same effect on me. But I promise I will get us back in one piece.”

Emily kissed Aubrey in return. “I have no doubt.” She released the almost involuntary embrace and linked their hands again. 

Aubrey sighed happily and they continued their walk.

When they finally arrived at the truck, Emily was reluctant to release Aubrey, even for a moment. She hesitated at the tailgate where they needed to separate. Instead, she tugged lightly on the hand she held. As Aubrey moved willingly closer, and lifted her head for another kiss, Emily sat down on the bumper. She tugged on Aubrey’s belt loops until the standing woman was nestled between Emily’s legs. They kissed again. Emily smiled against Aubrey’s lips as they melted against one another. Emily’s arms wrapped around Aubrey’s as Aubrey brought her left hand in to rest on Emily’s chest, her right hand resting on the waistband of Emily’s jeans. The fingers of her left hand closed and held onto the t-shirt material. Thankfully, the parking lot was nearly empty, so there were no distractions of other tourists or cars passing by. They reveled in the intimacy and serenity of the moment; the feeling of being safe with each other even in the parking lot of a state park.

Finally, and reluctantly, Aubrey pulled away. She gazed into dark brown eyes and smiled. She lifted her left hand to rub her thumb across Emily’s lower lip. “We should get back.”

Emily smiled and nodded, relinquishing the embrace with one more kiss to Aubrey’s temple. “I suppose.”

They parted to move to opposite sides of the truck, only for hands to find each other as soon as the vehicle started. Aubrey drove most of the return trip with only her left hand on the wheel. Emily was barely in the seat on her side of the car. She stretched the capacity of the seat belt so she could be in contact with Aubrey. Emily’s head pressed on the shoulder of Aubrey’s seat; her left hand rested on Aubrey’s thigh while her right hand lay tucked within Aubrey’s grasp. Aubrey’s thumb drew lazy circles on the captured hand, as if tattooing her mark onto it.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up in front of the cabin. Again, Aubrey reluctantly lost contact with Emily, although they clasped hands again as soon as Emily could join Aubrey on the driver’s side of the car. Together, they arrived at the front door, which Aubrey unlocked as quickly as she could. Once the door was secured behind them and her keys were on the table, she turned and extended a hand again.

This time, it was Emily slipping into the embrace. She put her arms around Aubrey’s neck when Aubrey pulled her close by the belt loops of her jeans. As their lips met again, Emily combed her fingers through Aubrey’s hair. Aubrey’s thumbs slid under Emily’s t-shirt to caress the soft skin at her navel. Emily moaned involuntarily, a deep vibration into her mouth that thrilled Aubrey.

Emily took a shaky breath and lowered her head to taste Aubrey’s neck. Aubrey inhaled sharply, and then realized it wasn’t just Emily’s breath that was shaking. She lowered her lips to Emily’s ear. “We can slow down. I’ve waited this long for you. I can wait longer.”

Emily pulled back to gaze adoringly at hazel eyes. “I’m not nervous. I’m not scared. I’m excited.” She leaned forward to kiss Aubrey’s nose, then each eyelid and finally the forehead. “I don’t want to wait.”

Aubrey smiled and nuzzled her nose against Emily’s neck. “I’m so glad.” She kissed the skin beneath Emily’s ear and left a trail of feather light kisses along the collar bone that showed despite the shirt. Her thumbs pushed more of the shirt away, giving her palms room to press against Emily’s sides.

Emily started backing her way toward the sofa bed, tugging for Aubrey to follow. When she felt it against the back of her knees, she sat down, pulling herself from Aubrey’s grasp. She lifted the hem of Aubrey’s tank top and kissed her stomach. It was her turn to leave a trail of kisses, this time up from Aubrey’s naval to the base of her bra. Emily’s hands kept moving, bunching up the fabric until the tank slipped over Aubrey’s head and off.

“Fair is fair, Miss Junk.” Aubrey’s voice was a hoarse whisper, but it made Emily tremble again. Aubrey slipped her hands under the t-shirt and ran her fingers up Emily’s sides until that garment was discarded. She then straddled Emily’s lap and peppered her with kisses along the line of her collarbone, under her ear, back across her jaw line and down the other side.

Emily’s head dropped back to allow Aubrey easier access. Her hands caressed Aubrey’s back, her fingers toying with the skin exposed by the inflexible jeans’ waistband. When Aubrey paused for a breath, Emily leaned forward and kissed each breast where it swelled above her bra and the valley between them. It was Aubrey’s turn to moan. Emily slipped Aubrey’s bra off, so she had more territory to kiss. Aubrey leaned to kiss Emily’s neck as she returned the disrobing favor. She dragged the back of her hands down each of Emily’s sides, turning them over when she reached the top of Emily’s jeans. She traced her fingertips back up and along the curve of Emily’s breasts until she reached the armpit, then tickled lightly along the inside of each arm. Her hands didn’t stop until she reached and linked Emily’s fingers.

Aubrey pulled back. She let her gaze roam over Emily’s upper torso. “oh, my stars, you are beautiful.” Just as it had been earlier in the evening, the admiration was heartfelt and involuntary.

Emily blushed, then captured Aubrey for a searing kiss. She used the toe of one shoe to push off the other, then her freed foot to rid herself of both shoes. Her hands free as Aubrey tangled her fingers in Emily’s hair, Emily once again let her fingers slip in and under the waistband. She worked her way forward, pulling her own stomach in so she could reach the button and popped it open.

Aubrey moaned again. Her kisses became hungrier. She reached down to undo the button holding Emily’s pants on and slipped her hand down the back to pull Emily closer. As they started to rock in tandem, each desperate to feel the other, it didn’t take long to rid themselves of what was left of their clothing.

Emily wiggled back on the bed, pulling Aubrey down beside her. Aubrey giggled before slipping her left arm under Emily and pulling her new lover closer. Every inch in contact with each other at last, Emily marveled at how well they fit together. She allowed herself the honor of gazing along the length of Aubrey’s body, her fingers trailing her gaze by seconds as she traced the skin of Aubrey’s side. “I think you are the gorgeous one.”

Aubrey reached up with her right hand. Tangling her fingers into Emily’s hair, she pulled her head down for another passionate kiss. “I can’t wait to taste you,” she whispered against Emily’s lips. 

Sometime after they were both sated and sleepy, Aubrey lay tucked up beside Emily, one hand draped over her sleeping lover. She lifted the hand to brush hair out of Emily’s face, giving herself permission at last to caress the face she had longed to touch for so long. As her hand moved to the far side, Emily reached up to capture it.

Emily kissed each finger tenderly then turned her head to look at Aubrey. “Hey,”

“Hey,” Aubrey whispered back. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted.” She broke off.

“It’s ok,” Emily smiled. “I love the feeling of your hand on my face.” She pressed the open palm against her cheek before she kissed it. “I am awake, right?”

Aubrey smiled back and leaned down to nuzzle Emily’s jaw. “Yeah, I think you are. If not, we are having one hell of a joint hallucination.”

Emily giggled, “please, don’t be a figment of my imagination.”

Aubrey kissed Emily’s neck. “Not a figment, although I give props to your imagination.” She winked when she looked up.

“I just follow your lead.” Emily teased back. More seriously, she added, “I wasn’t kidding Aubs. I don’t want to imagine a life without you.”

“Then don’t.” Aubrey kissed her again. “I don’t know what it will look like yet, but I have no intention of leaving your side if I can do anything about it. We still have a few more days here before we have to get to your folks’ house. You say your mom is ready for this. Let’s see how it goes.” Aubrey rolled over onto her back. “Come here.” She patted her chest, “take a load off, Miss Junk. Let’s allow tomorrow to take care of itself for now.”

Emily smiled and curled up inside Aubrey’s arm and rested her head to listen to Aubrey’s heartbeat. She loved that they took turns. She felt like Aubrey considered her an equal. Her smile grew as she realized that was something that had been lacking in her life. It should be no surprise that Aubrey came through. Aubrey always knew what she needed, often before Emily herself. Emily decided then and there she was going to learn that trick and reciprocate. Tomorrow. Tonight, she was going to revel in loving and being loved by Aubrey Posen.


	7. For Real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, when insecurities raise their ugly heads. Love prevails (=

Aubrey awoke to soft kisses across her shoulders. She smiled and murmured, “good morning.”

“You are still here.” Emily whispered before continuing her ministrations.

“Where else would I be?” Aubrey laughed quietly as she shifted on to her back so she could see her lover.

Emily smiled and shrugged, “still in my imagination.”

Aubrey reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair out of Emily’s face. “I told you, much as I love your imagination, I am not a figment.”

“I’m so glad.” Emily propped up onto one elbow. “It might be days before I stop pinching myself.”

Aubrey let her hand trail down Emily’s cheek, onto her collarbone. Then she traced the line to her shoulder and down her arm. “You really prefer pinching?”

Emily giggled. “No. I mean just a few days ago, I was at my senior breakfast and dreading leaving the Bella house. I worried I would never see you again. Then my truck broke, and you showed up, and I have had the most wonderful few days of my life.” She leaned over to place a kiss on Aubrey’s nose. “Oh, my stars, the way you make me feel.”

“Mmmm,” Aubrey lifted her head to kiss Emily more thoroughly. Afterwards she added, “the feeling is more than mutual.” She took a deep breath. “So, do we talk about later? Or just enjoy this time, now.”

“Both?” Emily’s eyes danced. “Beca told me before it doesn’t matter where I am, she can still use my songs.”

Aubrey cocked her head to one side. “She is still producing you?”

Emily shook her head, “she is selling them for me. I write a verse or come up with a hook. Sometimes I write an entire song. She peddles it to a studio who rearranges or modifies it for an artist. I still get writing credit and paid for it.” She rested her left hand on Aubrey’s’s chest. “But it means we can be wherever we want to be.” She leaned over and kissed Aubrey softly. “And I want to be with you.”

Aubrey swallowed against the lump in her throat. “I never thought I would hear you say those words.” She tucked in closer, ducking her head. “You have no idea how happy you make me.” She closed her eyes, “it’s so hard to trust it will last.”

It was Emily’s turn to swallow against the tears that threatened to fall. She stroked the long, blonde hair and kissed the back of Aubrey’s head. “I’m so sorry for all the people who have hurt you. I will do my best to never be one of them. Give me a chance?”

Aubrey looked up, “you may be the only person I have met in my adult life I am willing to give that chance to. People hurt others without malice, without intent. It might happen. But I know you would never hurt me on purpose.”

“Never,” Emily answered earnestly. She caressed the side of Aubrey’s face. “So, to answer your first question, we can talk about what’s next because I don’t care. As long as I am with you, it can be anything.”

Aubrey smiled, “well, we have your family to face. Anything I should know about there?”

Emily considered, “did I mention I have fifteen cousins and we all grew up on the same block?”

“How many?” Aubrey squeaked.

“Fifteen. My dad is the youngest of eight. They all live in the same area. I think it used to be a family farm and got broken up into parcels to pass down.” Emily was absently playing with Aubrey’s hair. “Since I didn’t have any siblings, the cousins all kind of adopted me. They might show up this weekend, but for sure you will have to meet them the Fourth of July.”

Aubrey smiled and chuckled. “Already planning that far out?”

Emily looked down and nodded with a smile. “Of course.”

“Well, maybe we should talk about what happens after this weekend.” Aubrey reminded her.

“Oh, yeah.” Emily blinked, “my truck will be ready tomorrow. I told him I won’t be back until Monday at the earliest. When do you have to go back to work?”

Aubrey shrugged. “Let me check.” She picked up her phone. Emily used the opportunity to use the bathroom and start the coffee. By the time she returned to the sofa bed, Aubrey was smiling. “Allan says to enjoy the honeymoon and gave me another week.”

“Honeymoon?” Emily grinned.

“I told him we had sort of gotten together. I’m afraid he is teasing me. He is probably the only person I told about my feelings for you.” Aubrey confessed.

Emily slipped back into bed. “Mmmm, question 1 not even Chloe? And question 2 exactly how long have you been feeling this way?”

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Emily. “Chloe can’t keep a secret to save her life. And she would get pushy.” She looked into Emily’s eyes, “what can I say, you grew on me.”

“That doesn’t answer the question, Miss Posen.” Emily teased.

“I will admit to admiring your spunk at the retreat.” Aubrey blushed. “And you sing beautifully. I’m a sucker for that sort of thing.” She laughed. “But I think watching you grow into the Bella captain you became impressed me most. I’m so proud of you.”

Emily blinked, “why?”

Aubrey kissed her softly, “you could have walked away after Worlds. Although that win saved the charter, as the only remaining Bella, you could have walked away and let them rebuild on their own.”

“Nah, it was too important to my mom.” It was Emily’s turn to blush, “and it was my one excuse to stay in touch with you.”

Aubrey smiled again, this time a little mischievously. “I do like when you stay in touch.” She slid her hand down along Emily’s side, brushed past her breast and rested her hand on Emily’s stomach.

“Right. Enjoy today was part of the plan too.” Emily’s voice dropped in volume and pitch. “I think I like your definition of staying in touch.” She nuzzled Aubrey’s neck and started kissing beneath Aubrey’s ear. “I believe you really enjoy a whisper here.”

Aubrey shuddered and recalled instantly the moment Emily pointed at the moonbow and whispered, “there it is.” Aubrey nodded. “Yeah. I don’t mind that.” She giggled softly. “Do you mind we missed most of the moonbow? We can go back tonight.”

Emily shook her head, “I have no intention of sharing you today.” She moved lower toward Aubrey’s collarbone and then onto her chest. “It will be hard enough in the future.”

Aubrey dropped her head back and lifted her hands to tangle in Emily’s hair. “You never have to share me, Em. I’m all yours.” A tear slipped out of her eye as she realized the magnitude and depth of her words.

Emily paused her journey to gather Aubrey in her arms and to kiss the side of her face where the tear fell. “What’s wrong? Aubs?”

Aubrey shook her head, embarrassed by her reaction.

Emily stroked Aubrey’s hair gently. “I don’t understand, Aubs. Aren’t we good?” Her voice was soft and full of worry.

Aubrey nodded. “I’m sorry. It’s stupid.” She impatiently brushed her tears away.

“It’s not.” Emily took each hand and kissed it softly. “Whatever you are feeling. Whatever has upset you. Can we talk about it? I feel like I just found you and now.” She swallowed hard. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Oh my god. Emily. You can’t lose me.” Aubrey’s tears fell faster. “I have spent the last three years watching you grow into this incredible, powerful, dynamic woman. I can’t wait to see what difference you will make in the world.” Her voice cracked. “You have so much to give and so much to do.”

Emily sat up and pulled Aubrey close. She wrapped her arms around the distraught woman again. “Any difference I want to make starts with you. Every time I’ve been afraid or nervous, you’ve been there to encourage me. I want to be that for you. You’ve been telling me these last few days how few people you have to count on. I want to be one of them.”

Aubrey shook her head, bouncing it against Emily’s chest. “Something will happen. Someone or something will get your attention. Oh my god, Emily, I don’t know what I will do when that happens.”

“I know you won’t believe me. It’s ok. Too many people have hurt you, being unreliable despite their best intentions.” Emily sighed. “And in some ways, I am just a kid. I don’t know what tomorrow looks like, no less ten or twenty years.” She kissed the side of Aubrey’s head. “But I want to remind you about who I am.”

Emily pulled back slightly and tapped under Aubrey’s chin until hazel eyes met hers. “I walked into the Bella house four years ago and demanded an audition. I go after what I want.” She blushed. “I had to wait until I was eighteen to go after being a Bella. I thought I should wait until I was legally able to drink to go after you.”

Aubrey laughed in spite of her fears.“Are you comparing me to alcohol again?”

“Absolutely.” Emily smiled. She then grew more serious. “I get you are scared. I am too. I’ve never felt what I feel with you and it’s both intoxicating and terrifying. It’s intoxicating because it is exciting, and passionate and thrilling. It is terrifying because I understand it can’t be exactly like this forever.”

Aubrey nodded. Her eyes were wide, surprised to hear so many of her fears put into words.

“Here’s the thing. I’m not only lucky enough to have you as, oh god I’m doing this all wrong.” Emily laughed at herself. “May I call you my girlfriend?” Aubrey smiled and nodded, not trusting her voice. “Ok, I’m not only lucky enough to have you as a girlfriend, you are also my best friend. Much as I love this,” she gestured between the two of them, “I love eating popcorn in bed and watching documentaries with you. I loved grocery shopping with you. I just enjoy being around you.”

Emily paused and looked into Aubrey’s eyes. “I’m not like other people, Aubs. To steal a line from Grey’s anatomy, you’re my person. I want to be yours.”

“What about school and music and all the ways you can make a difference in the world?” Aubrey whispered.

“I’ll make that difference with you.” Emily smiled. “Imagine what we can accomplish together.”

Aubrey allowed herself a smile. “You are my person, Em. You are the first person I call when I’ve had a bad day. You are the first person I call when something good happens. My perfect day is one that has you in it.” She smiled, “but it’s scary.”

“I know.” Emily nodded. “So maybe we shouldn’t be thinking so far down the line. Let’s get through my parent visit. Then let’s figure out where the hell I’m going to live and what I’m going to do for a job. “

“You can stay with me.” Aubrey smile shyly. “I know it’s part of the joke, moving in quickly. But I have an extra room if you want to slow down.”

“I thought I got to call you my girlfriend.” Emily teased. “Why would I want to slow down. Do you?”

Aubrey shook her head slowly.

“Me either. I just want to take what comes as it does and get through it with you.”

Aubrey nodded. “I can do that.” She chewed one her lower lip. “I didn’t realize how frightened I was. I am.”

Emily kissed the top of Aubrey’s head. “It’s ok. We will keep faking it till we make it. But here’s the thing.” She dropped her head to look into Aubrey’s eyes again. “I don’t give up on what I want once I attain it. I work at it, make it better than when I got it. I will work on us. I won’t take you for granted.”

“I will work on us, too.” Aubrey caressed Emily’s cheek. “I’ll start with my stupid fears.”

“Be nice to my girl,” Emily whispered. “She isn’t stupid, and neither are her fears.”

Aubrey ducked her head but smiled, nonetheless. “You are too good to me.”

Emily shook her head. “Nope. Ima work hard to deserve you. Now,” she scooted back down to a laying position. “I suggest we take a quick nap. We were up awfully late the last few nights and I wonder if it’s starting to back up on you.” She patted her shoulder. “I also wonder if I make a good pillow.”

“The best.” Aubrey cuddled close and rested her head where directed. She placed her hand on Emily’s stomach and felt a hand cover hers. “Sleep well.”

“Sleep well.” Emily kissed the top of Aubrey’s head again, content to just hold her. If she had her way, there would be plenty of time for more than cuddling later.


	8. Can we do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls continue to explore this new relationship.

This time it was Emily who stirred when she felt light kisses on her shoulder. “Mmm, good morning.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what time it is,” Aubrey answered bashfully. “Thank you.”

Emily turned over, “for what?”

Aubrey laughed quietly. “For so many things. For being here, for not running away when I freaked out, for talking me through it. How’d you get so smart?”

“Years of therapy,” Emily laughed as she brushed hair out of Aubrey’s face. “My issues may be different than yours, but they taught me to be either brazenly, stupidly rash or terrified.” Her smiled matched her eyes. “For all that they love me, my parents are way overprotective. When they were confident that I could succeed, so was I. When they were worried or scared, so was I.”

Aubrey leaned down to place another kiss on Emily’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I guess I never thought about how having attentive parents could still suck.”

Emily nuzzled Aubrey’s ear. “Everyone’s got stuff. I think that’s why I started the psych program. I saw how everyone reacted differently and I wondered why.”

Aubrey pulled back and rested her head on her fist. “That’s true. I watch for those reactions during team building. Sometimes you have to push people this close to their breaking point,” she held up her fingers to show less than an inch gap, “to get them to ask for help. We have to have waivers signed that anyone under therapy has permission of their therapist.” She paused and looked down at Emily, “I don’t remember you signing one.”

“I didn’t have a therapist my freshman year. I had stopped after high school and thought I didn’t need one anymore.” She shrugged, “after the retreat, I changed majors and it’s required to have a therapist in the program. They open even more cans of worms than you do.”

“Again, I never thought of that.” Aubrey shook her head, “I’m not used to people seeing things I don’t see, Em. This is going to be interesting.”

Emily propped up so they were able to see eye to eye. “I hope in a good way.”

Aubrey leaned over for a kiss, “I expect so. After all, I showed you my fears and you didn’t run. You amaze me.”

“I love you,” Emily replied simply. “I know it’s too soon, and I hope I didn’t just scare you again, but I do. I think I have for a long time.”

Aubrey swallowed. Tears sprang to her eyes. “That must be the advantage of spending time together for three years. It isn’t a surprise, or a sudden thing. It just sort of grew. I,” she laughed at herself, “I’m used to telling my friends I love them, in that offhand casual way friends do.” She shrugged, “and my only true friends beside Allan are you and Chloe.” She reached over to run the back of her hand across Emily’s cheek, “but I love you too. Different.”

Emily smiled again, “yeah, different.” She turned her head to kiss Aubrey’s hand. “And not just because you are sexy as hell.”

Aubrey started to respond, but her stomach growled loudly enough for Emily to hear. She clapped her mouth shut and blushed.

“I hear ya,” Emily looked down at Aubrey’s belly and teased. She pulled away and rolled out of bed. “I’ll start the coffee if you will get the donuts.”

“How about yogurt and granola first?” Aubrey chuckled. “It will last longer.”

Emily nodded and winked playfully, “I like the way you think.”

Aubrey’s chuckle turned into a laugh. “I am going to have to watch what I say around you, I can see that.”

“Why? I just say what I feel.” Emily teased again.

Aubrey didn’t reply but put together their breakfast. “You know, I do an awful lot of daydreaming with you around.” She smiled as Emily moved behind her and slipped her arms around Aubrey’s waist. “I look forward to cooking a real breakfast for you. All sorts of silly domestic shit. I think you broke me.”

Emily laughed, “I think I did. I can’t recall the last time you said a swear word in casual conversation.”

“It fit,” Aubrey giggled. She turned her head to kiss Emily’s cheek, “sit down. I’m still hungry.”

“So am I,” Emily said suggestively before kissing Aubrey’s ear, releasing her and moving to one of the chairs. “It is terrible, how enamored I am with the idea of waking up to you cooking breakfast. I mean, you did it for all of us at the Bella house, but this is different.”

Aubrey nodded as she brought over the bowls. “It is. And I am just as enamored with the idea.” She shook her head, “is everyone this goofy when they first get together?”

Emily nodded in return, “I bet they are. I admit, I was never this goofy with most of my past relationships.” She cocked her head to one side, “with any of my past relationships. I still feel as intoxicated as last night.”

“Hard to believe it was just last night,” Aubrey smiled back. Then she sighed as she took a bite of her yogurt.

“What’s wrong, now?” Emily asked quietly.

Aubrey shook her head. “Nothing is really wrong. I just can’t get my brain to let me be here and enjoy this. It wants to sort out the what ifs and maybes.”

Emily smiled indulgently, “I love the way you plan.”

“That makes one of us,” Aubrey groused, “I want to just enjoy this day with you. I don’t want to worry about your family this weekend or what we will do next week.”

“So, let’s make a little plan and trick your brain into relaxing,” Emily winked. “My mom already knows I adore you. I expect that means my dad does too. You’ve met my mom, and she loves that you are a Bella sister. Oh, God,” Emily broke off with a groan.

“What?” Aubrey’s voice was full of concern.

“We may have to put up with sister/daughter jokes all weekend. She said them constantly before I was even a Bella. It’s going to be worse now. She’ll be planning our wedding so she can have two sisters as daughters.” Emily buried her face in her hands.

Aubrey’s nerves dissolved in a fit of giggles. “And people say lesbians move fast. We got nothing on ally parents.”

Emily looked up and stared. As she realized what Aubrey said, she smiled, then she giggled, and then she laughed. “You won’t be mad?”

“No,” Aubrey’s eyes danced as she laughed. “It’s just your mom’s version of your enthusiasm, I am sure. As long as she lets us decide if and when we get married.”

“If?” Emily’s laugh died. “You don’t want to get married?”

Aubrey cocked her head to one side. “Don’t you think talking marriage the day after we get together may be fast? Can we at least wait until the second date?” She tried to tease Emily back into a good humor.

Emily nodded but looked conflicted. “You aren’t against marriage though. I mean, some day?”

“No, I’m not against marriage. At the same time, I wonder if it isn’t some patriarchal anachronism that doesn’t fit us and our relationship.” Aubrey put her spoon down. “If we decide we want to stay together, I want it to be our decision. I don’t want it to be because of the hassle of undoing some legal document.”

Emily nodded and reached one hand over to cover Aubrey’s. “I like that thought. I just like the legal document so I can take care of you, and you can take care of me, if, you know, something happens.”

Aubrey blinked back tears and bit her cheek to keep from crying. “Oh, my stars, Emily Junk. You are the most caring woman I have ever known. How about we just be careful and not let anything happen for another week or so. Then we can talk about the week after that. And I expect one of these weeks, we will talk about what if.”

“Will your brain let us put it off that long?” Emily asked honestly. “I want you to feel safe. I don’t want you to worry.”

“Let my brain get used to having you closer than Barden and a forty-five-minute drive away. Let my brain get used to having someone besides me to count on,” Aubrey requested. “You might still run screaming from my foibles when they are up close and personal.” 

Emily pouted, “I doubt it, but ok.” She looked at Aubrey. “You might run screaming from mine.”

Aubrey nodded but looked doubtful, “so, now that we have freaked my brain into submission, what shall we do with the rest of our day?”

Emily stood and walked over to pour coffee. “I have no intention of leaving this cabin.” She smirked as she turned around and brought the cups to the table. “I want a day of snuggles and cuddles and romps and naps. I want to immerse myself in a day with you.”

“Why, Miss Junk. You say the nicest things.” Aubrey smiled and kissed her girl while she accepted the coffee. “Remember, we are only four hours from your mom’s house. We have all day tomorrow, can still pack Saturday morning and keep your promise to be there before dinner on Saturday.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her not to expect us early,” Emily leaned down and kissed Aubrey’s cheek again. “I plan to revel in every moment of alone time we can get.”

Aubrey nodded her agreement and returned her attention to her yogurt. She was really going to want those calories to burn off soon.

By the end of the evening, Emily and Aubrey were cuddled once again to watch Cinema Sins and eat popcorn. Unlike the scene just a few days ago, however, they were laying with legs tangled together and sharing the weight of the iPad. Aubrey rested her head on Emily’s shoulder as she nibbled on a few kernels and Emily scrolled through the list for an episode that they had not seen recently. “You know, you are perfect.” Aubrey murmured.

“Hardly,” Emily chuckled. “You haven’t seen my temper yet.”

“You are perfect for me,” Aubrey amended. “And no, I don’t think I’ve seen you get really angry.” She lifted her head and peered at Emily, “you have a temper?”

Emily nodded, “mostly with my parents.” She blushed, “I don’t care what other people think often enough to lose my cool with them.”

Aubrey sat up straighter, “what do you mean?”

“I think people get angry when they feel slighted. If you don’t care what people think, they can’t slight you.” Emily answered absently.

“How do you not care?” Aubrey was intrigued.

Emily shrugged, “I don’t know. I just don’t.” She paused, “that’s not true. I care what’s you think, and my freshman year I really cared what Beca thought.”

Aubrey felt a stab of jealousy. “Why Beca?”

“She changed a capella. She heard music in a way I didn’t.” Emily reacted late to the change in Aubrey’s tone. “I really wanted to make music like she did.”

“Don’t you still?” Aubrey asked.

Emily shook her head. “Not her way. She wishes she could write. I wish I could arrange. Together, we made a decent team.” She kissed Aubrey tenderly. “Now, I give her songs, she peddles them and changes them to suit some one else. We are hardly ever in a studio together.”

Aubrey placed her hand on Emily’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Emily smiled at her girl. “I learned a lot about myself that year, including that what other people think of me is not my business.” She looked back at the screen. “Ooh, everything wrong with It.”

“Are you trying to give me nightmares?” Aubrey laughed.

Emily winked, “just cuddle closer. I’ll protect you.”

Aubrey obeyed and nibbled at more popcorn, thinking about “what other people think of me is not my business.” It sounded impossible. Emily seemed to have managed it. Maybe Aubrey could, too.


	9. Yes, we can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Emily get ready to finally visit the parents, and Aubrey is still learning more about her new girlfriend.

“Are you ready?” Aubrey smiled softly.

“I’ll never be ready.” Emily walked over and wrapped her arms around Aubrey. “I am as selfish as they come. I want to stay in this bubble with you forever.”

Aubrey knew how she felt. The last forty-eight hours had flown by and it was time to head to Columbus. “What if I promise to bring you back next year?”

Emily smiled and kissed her girl. When they finally separated, she added, “and the year after.”

“Planning ahead again?” Aubrey teased, although she had to admit being so cared for took her breath away. 

“I waited three years, Aubs.” Emily almost whined. “You have no idea how hard those three years were.”

It was Aubrey’s turn to kiss her girl. Afterwards, she whispered, “Maybe I have a little bit of an idea.” She closed her eyes as she reveled in being held. “I never let myself hope, but I did dream.”

Emily kissed Aubrey’s head. “I’m never letting you go, Aubrey Posen. We may get cranky and we may fight. I expect we will get shitty over stupid stuff and go nose to nose on important stuff. We are both strong willed.” She chuckled, “but the making up will be just as passionate.”

Aubrey laughed and lifted her head. “Are you going to pick a fight just for the make-up sex?”

“Never,” Emily kissed Aubrey’s nose, then both cheeks and both eyelids. “It will never be sex with you. I will always make love to you.”

“You are such a sap.” Aubrey blushed and giggled.

Emily nodded happily, “I am sappy over you.”

Aubrey tried to move away, but Emily tightened the embrace. “We should go.”

“Don’t wanna.” Emily teased. 

“Neither do I,” Aubrey answered honestly. “I would like to prove to my lizard brain that we can do this outside of our bubble, though.”

Emily cocked her head to one side, “lizard brain? Oh, the fight or flight part.”

Aubrey laughed, “I am sure your professors had better, more respectful terms for it. My therapist teases me I give too much power to my lizard brain. The tease keeps me from getting defensive when we talk about my fears.”

“That’s brilliant,” Emily grinned. “Ok, so project ‘convince lizard brain’ commences.” She kissed Aubrey one more time. “I will convince you.”

“I hope you do,” Aubrey smiled, “I’m a basket case, Em. I don’t trust easily, but I trust you. It scares me how much I trust you. It would hurt so much if...”

Emily shushed her with another kiss. Tender but also passionate, it was full of promises. “I don’t ever want to hurt you.” She reluctantly released her hold. “But I will never convince you if we stay in our bubble. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Aubrey, just as reluctantly, stepped away and gave the cabin one more glance. “We definitely have to come back next year.”

“Yeah,” Emily nodded. “I will never forget this place.”

“Nor will I.” Aubrey looked at Emily fondly, placing her palm on Emily’s cheek. 

As had already become habit, Emily closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the caress, and then turned her head to kiss the palm. “We better go, or I will lose my resolve.”

Aubrey nodded, “Right.” She left the key on the cabin table and followed Emily out. She climbed into the cab and started the truck, pulling out of the driveway and into the camp road. By the time they reached the highway, Emily had set up a playlist and captured Aubrey’s hand to hold. 

The first hour was easy. Emily sang along to the songs from her years with the Bellas. Aubrey joined in with background vocals when she didn’t know the words and smiled when Emily beamed proudly at her. 

At the start of the second hour, a number came on the playlist that wasn’t sung a capella. Aubrey shot a quick glance at Emily as the girl dove to change songs. “Wait, what’s that?”

Emily blushed and turned her phone off. “It’s one of the songs I gave Beca when she was still with Residual Heat.”

Aubrey looked to her right again, “may I hear it?”

Emily sighed and pressed play. 

A man’s voice began almost chanting.

All you want, all you need

I could be your anything

Tell me, girl, what you need

Honest eyes, no disguise

You know where I'll be tonight

Tell me, girl, what you need

'Cause I'll be waiting for you

Trying just to get through

Tell me what to do

Just tell me what to do

And I've been up the whole night

Trying to get my head right

No matter what I do, all I want is you

A woman’s voice took over the next section.

Ooh, how I want ya

Ooh, how I need ya, darling

Ooh, how I want ya

Ooh, how I need ya, darling

Ooh, how I want ya

Ooh, how I need ya, darling

Ooh, how I want ya

Ooh, how I need ya, darling

It returned to a man’s voice. 

What's the play in this game?

Tell me if you feel the same

Do you care either way?

You can't fight what feels right

I can see it in your eyes

Say what you want to say

'Cause I'll be waiting for you

Trying just to get through

Tell me what to do

Just tell me what to do

And I've been up the whole night

Trying to get my head right

No matter what I do, all I want is you

(<https://youtu.be/-rb2HyqqyGk>)

As the song returned to the woman singing the chorus, Aubrey looked again at Emily, “you wrote that?”

“Some of it,” Emily rubbed the back of Aubrey’s hand nervously as she looked out the windshield.

“It’s really good. How did it do?” Aubrey asked. She moved her hand so she could caress Emily’s instead, hoping to be encouraging and consoling.”

“15 on the dance charts. Never above 50 anywhere else.” Emily shrugged.

Aubrey smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry. It deserved better. I’m afraid no one heard the words in all the production.”

Emily smiled apparently in spite of herself. “That’s what Beca said. She said they over produced the dance aspect at the expense of the lyric.”

“It isn’t often she and I agree,” Aubrey joked. The two had actually formed a grudging respect for each other once they realized they were often pursuing the same things. Both wanted good music and Chloe to be happy. It had grown into an affectionate friendship despite their rough start.

Emily continued looking out the window, “this is embarrassing.”

“Why? Not every song makes it big. Most don’t even get heard. 15 on the dance charts is nothing to be embarrassed about.” Aubrey chuckled.

“It’s embarrassing because,” Emily paused and took a deep breath. “I wrote it for you.”

Aubrey blinked and then smiled. Keeping her voice light, she said, “well, let me hear it again, then.”

Emily groaned but played it back. 

Aubrey lifted Emily’s hand and kissed it. “When did you write it?”

“After the retreat,” Emily laughed. “I had all the grace of a hippo. I couldn’t say two words around you.”

Aubrey considered, “that was before Worlds?” When Emily nodded, Aubrey went on, “what about Benji?”

Emily groaned again, “he was so sweet and so supportive, and I was all mixed up because I was supposed to find the guy that I would marry my freshman year like mom did, but then it was over and I hadn’t met anyone but you.” It all came out in a rush.

“Breathe, Em.” Aubrey smiled indulgently. “It’s ok. I’m not heartbroken or crushed. I was just curious.” She cut her eyes toward her girl and kissed the hand again. “After all, I won in the end.”

Emily blushed and her smile broadened. “Yeah, I guess so did I.”

Aubrey arched an eyebrow. “You guess?”

Emily pulled Aubrey’s hand over for a kiss. “I know. You have been quite convincing.”

“Glad to hear it,” Aubrey teased. “Are you going to return to writing now that you have more time?”

“Yeah, I think so. I should look into a job, so I can at least pay my share of things,” Emily started to fret.

Aubrey shook her head. “There is no hurry. I have room and board as part of my compensation, and others have entire families living on site. I can add you easily. I want you to take the time you need to decide what you want.”

Emily smirked, “that’s easy, weren’t you listening to the song?”

“Stop that,” Aubrey laughed back, “I was being encouraging!”

“You were,” Emily nodded, “and you are right. I can’t decide anything in the three-hours left to drive to my mom’s house.”

Aubrey nodded appreciatively, then asked, “any other songs you haven’t shared?”

“I’ll look.” Emily said, knowing full well she was not going to share another of her songs that sold that same year. “In the meantime, how about this?” She played a set of old Bella music, “it’s from my mom’s years.” 

Aubrey started bopping along, not realizing she’d been put off. She was already thinking about the former Bella captain she was on her way to meet. “Are you sure your folks will be ok with us?”

Emily blinked at the change in topic. “I’m positive. First of all, you met mom at Worlds. You must have made a good impression. She never said a bad word about you.

“That’s faint praise,” Aubrey snorted, “did she dislike some of the others?”

“Absolutely. There was this one lady, I think her name was Alice. Mom said she was a rank bitch and couldn’t understand how she ever made Captain.” Emily laughed.

Aubrey smiled faintly. “She was a senior and a bitch. No one wanted to cross her. People quit rather than tangle with her.”

Emily frowned. “You know Alice?”

“She was my captain.”

“Oh, God, Aubrey! I had no idea!” Emily’s eyes widened.

Aubrey smirked, “it is not a pleasant memory. I will say it helps your mom doesn’t like her. At least we have that in common.”

Emily tickled Aubrey’s palm, “and me and the Bellas.”

“Right,” Aubrey nodded. “I can do this.”

“We can do this,” Emily kissed the back of Aubrey’s hand again. “Remember, we are in this together.”

“Right,” Aubrey repeated as her shoulders relaxed. She didn’t have to do anything alone anymore. It was going to take getting used to.


	10. Meet the Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey has a run in with one cousin. It could be a long visit.

Aubrey felt her heart beat faster once Emily turned off the music to give directions to her parent’s house. As they pulled into the driveway, Aubrey saw Katherine open the front door. Emily caressed Aubrey’s hand one more time. “They are going to love you.”

Aubrey smiled and nodded, waiting to get out of the truck until Kathrine had reached Emily’s side and was hugging her daughter. Aubrey slipped out and closed the door quietly, moved quickly to the tailgate, opened it and climbed up.

Katherine looked up at the blonde former Bella. “No hug?”

Aubrey chuckled. “Hello, Katherine.”

“Please, call me Katie,” Emily’s mom climbed up into the bed and opened her arms. “Bellas for life, right?”

“Bellas for life,” Aubrey admitted and returned the hug. “How have you been?”

Katie linked arms with Aubrey and maneuvered her toward the rear of the truck, “I have been fine.” She looked over her shoulder, “Bubba, can you and Steven get Emily’s things?”

Aubrey followed the gaze to see Emily hugging two men. The first could only be Katherine’s husband, but she wasn’t sure who the second was.

“Aubrey, this is my dad, John Hardon. Everyone around here calls him Bubba.” Emily grinned.

“It comes of having seven sisters,” Bubba offered in an aggrieved tone of voice that his smile belied.

The second man, who was not smiling, waved. “Hey. I’m Steven.”

Aubrey nodded her head, “Nice to meet you both.” She tried to extricate her arm from Katie, “want me to hand stuff down?”

Steven shook his head as he hopped up into the bed. “We got it.”

Aubrey nodded again and followed Katie out of the bed and into the house. She realized Katie was talking.

“I’m so glad you were able to help Emily come visit. I’ve been telling her to replace that old truck for years, but she is so attached to the monster.” Katie teased her daughter.

Aubrey sat down on the sofa. Emily curled up beside her, resting a hand on Aubrey’s thigh. “It’s not a monster, mom, it’s a classic!”

Katie rolled her eyes. “Classics have to be old, Emily. What can I get you to drink?”

“Water would be fine,” Aubrey answered as Emily chimed in “water please.”

Katie headed into the kitchen and Aubrey took the moment to ask, “who is Steven?”

Before Emily could reply, the man in question entered carrying both suitcases and the overnight bags. Aubrey smiled her thanks, but he looked anything but happy to help. After he dropped the bags in a room and headed out again, Katie was back with the drinks. She sat down in the chair facing the sofa, sipping something that looked like iced tea.

“So, what have you two been up to for the last week?” Katie asked, her face implying it was not an innocent question.

Emily smirked, “Aubrey had family that used to live in Corbin. Her father also was stationed for a while at Campbell. We mostly spent our time at Cumberland Falls. How could I grow up here and never hear about moonbows?”

Katie laughed. “I’m afraid you got the history bug, Em. The rest of us are into art and music.” She sipped her tea, “so tell me, what is a moonbow?”

Emily launched into an explanation of what she knew of the subject, finishing with a fairly impressive description of the event considering how the girls had spent most of that evening. “It was breathtaking, mom.”

Katie watched as Aubrey listened to Emily talk. If she had any concerns her daughter’s crush was unreciprocated, just these five minutes relieved them. “It sounds like it.”

The conversation was interrupted again, this time by Bubba and Steven bringing in the trunk, with the box of books balanced precariously on top. Bubba returned to the living room and kissed Katie on the cheek before heading to the kitchen for some tea. He first brought out two kitchen chairs. One he placed next to Katie, the other near the picture window. Steven came back in with the box of electronics and the laptop bag. Once he dropped those off, he accepted a glass of tea from Bubba and took the chair by the window. Bubba sat next to Katie and placed his free hand on her shoulders.

“So, Kiddo, tell us how you are doing?” Bubba asked.

Emily shrugged, “pretty good. It’s weird being done with school.”

Katie smiled, “I remember, even if it was over thirty years ago.” She sipped her tea, “have you decided what you want to do next?”

“Not yet,” Emily cut her eyes toward Aubrey, “I’m trying to decide if I want to jump into grad school or take a little time off.”

Bubba nodded, “pushing to finish in four years is tough these days, especially changing majors in the middle.”

“What did you major in, Squirt?” Steven spoke for only the third time since the girls had arrived.

“Psychology, with a music minor.” Emily replied. “I was thinking of pursuing music therapy. I still need to do more research.”

“And what do you do, Aubrey?” Bubba asked.

Aubrey blinked, and laughed quietly, “sorry, caught me. What was the question?”

Emily leaned over and stage whispered, “tell them about the Lodge.”

Katie arched an eyebrow. “Lodge?”

“Yes, ma’am. I work at the Lodge at Fallen Leaves,” Aubrey replied politely. Something about Steven’s manner was making her nervous.

“She’s too modest,” Emily rolled her eyes. “She’s the director.”

“Fallen Leaves was where all of the Bellas did team building for years!” Katie laughed delightedly.

Emily nodded, “that’s how I met Aubrey. Remember, my freshman year, we went there for a retreat.” She looked proudly at Aubrey, “she built us into the team that could win World’s.”

Aubrey blushed, “tried and true methods, Em. Break things down and build them back together, they are better as a whole than the individual parts. It’s true of music and it’s true of people.”

“Sounds like brainwashing to me.” Steven said as he looked over the edge of his glass.

Katie turned, surprised. “What do you mean by that?”

Bubba also looked surprised. Aubrey held her breath, waiting to determine what, if any, course of action she should take.

Steven shrugged, “nothing. Just that it sounds like what people in cults go through. They have to lose themselves to the group.”

“It isn’t like that, Steven,” Katie protested. “It’s about learning to care about the people around you. It’s about learning to communicate and listen.”

“You have something to say to me, Steven?” Aubrey interrupted quietly.

Emily opened her mouth but closed it again when she felt Aubrey take her hand.

“Just wondering what you did to Squirt, here. She’s different.” Steven shrugged.

“They have been here less than an hour, Steven, what are you talking about?” Katie said with an exasperated tone of voice.

Steven looked at his hostess, “you can see, just like me.” He pointed at the joined hands.

Aubrey smiled, “really? You believe I had to brainwash Emily for her to choose me? Why does it bother you? What’s your investment in who Emily dates?”

Bubba cleared his throat, “my apologies, Aubrey. Steven is my youngest nephew.”

“And I dated his best friend in high school.” Emily nearly growled. “We broke up because Wade was a jerk.”

“Was not,” Steven protested.

Aubrey nearly laughed at the childish response. She looked at Emily again.

“He insisted a date was his payment for sex, Steven.” Emily’s eyes glowed with anger, “you were supposed to protect me.”

Aubrey felt her body chill and she glanced at Katie, who looked stricken. “Emily, I think you and your mom should go talk.” Katie was already standing, but Emily resisted. “Please. This feels like the wrong way for this conversation to go. Bubba, Steven and I will be fine.”

Emily looked up and realized her mother appeared pale. “I’m sorry, mom. I swear, nothing bad happened. I kicked him where it hurts,” she smiled at the memory and her father’s guffaw.

Bubba stood up and put an arm around Katie. “She’s your daughter, Katie. Do you really believe anyone could make her do something she didn’t want to do?”

This time, Aubrey stood. “I still believe this is the wrong timing. I had no idea what can of worms I was opening. Steven, might we step outside for our conversation and allow Emily to talk to her parents about her experience?”

“I got nothing more to say,” Steven shrugged.

Bubba turned to his nephew. “You are right, and I believe you have said enough. You can go.”

Steven looked up at the three people standing. “Are you kicking me out for her?”

Bubba shook his head but never released his hold on his wife. “No. I’m kicking you out because you chose your friend over my daughter. I’ll call your mom and explain why shortly. You are not welcome here.”

“You’re gonna take her word for it?” Steven pointed at Emily. “She’s the one that changed.”

“That’s true,” Katie nodded, “she learned to talk about people who have wronged her.” She looked at her daughter, “and I’ve never been prouder.”

Steven pushed up out of the chair, “go ahead and call Mom. She’ll be just as pissed when I tell her.”

“That’s where you are wrong, Steven,” Bubba replied softly, “your father may agree with you, but your mother never would. Please go.”

Steven huffed and headed to the door. He stopped for a moment to look back. Katie had taken Aubrey’s place on the sofa and Bubba now stood next to Aubrey. Steven shook his head and left.

“I’m sorry,” Aubrey spoke as soon as Steven left. “I shouldn’t have said anything, I certainly shouldn’t have challenged him.”

Bubba put his hand on Aubrey’s shoulder. “I am the one who should apologize. I wasn’t thinking when I asked him over to help. I should have chosen a different nephew.”

“Dad, it’s ok. I probably should have said something about Wade years ago, but I swear, nothing happened. When he got pushy, I really did kick him.” Emily shrugged, “I never thought it would come up again.”

“What did you mean, Steven should have protected you?” Katie asked softly.

Emily sighed, “we were all at the movies. Steven was sitting on my right and Wade on my left. When Wade got pushy, I got up and Steven wouldn’t let me pass. I had to go in front of Wade to leave. Wade pulled me onto his lap, and Steven laughed. I punched Wade in the stomach, got up again and ran to the lobby. Wade tried to grab me again and that’s when I kicked him in the nuts.”

Bubba laughed, “that’s my girl.” He winked, “Katie, pull out something to thaw. I’m gonna fire up the grill while I call Mav and let her know what happened.” He headed toward the back door.

Katie nodded and stood up. “You promise you are ok, Baby?”

Emily nodded, “yeah, mom, it was a long time ago. I’m still more mad at Steven than at Wade. Wade was just being a teenage boy.” She rolled her eyes, “but he would have quit if Steven had been on my side.”

Katie agreed, “I hope your father can sort this out.” She looked at Aubrey, “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be,” Aubrey hugged her hostess. “Every family has the black sheep. I just thought it would be Emily.”

Katie laughed and went to the kitchen. Emily stood up and hugged Aubrey. “You were awesome.”

Aubrey shook her head, “I wasn’t careful. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

“Today, next week or the Fourth of July. It was never going to be comfortable.” Emily smiled, “and again, you were my night in shiny armor.”

Aubrey laughed.

“Come on, let’s unpack. It’s best to leave dad alone when he barbecues.” Emily smirked. She led Aubrey back toward her room. “The joys of being an only child,” she whispered conspiratorially. “I’ve had a queen size bed forever.”

“I look forward to seeing what else you have in that room. What secret Emily stories am I going to learn this weekend?” Aubrey teased.

Emily groaned. “Too many. My mom is as bad at keeping secrets as Chloe.”

Aubrey giggled as she followed Emily down the hall.


	11. Checking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey meets more of Emily’s family.

“Are you decent?”

Aubrey looked over at the door of Emily’s bedroom from her spot sorting her clothes for washing. She stifled a laugh as Emily rolled her eyes.

“Mom! Don’t embarrass me.” Emily almost whined.

Katie stood with her hand over her eyes and a smile on her lips. She dropped the hand and giggled. “I’m just giving you a hard time, Baby.”

Emily huffed, “do you have to call me that?”

Aubrey gave up and laughed. She walked over and kissed Emily’s cheek. “It’s cute, Baby.”

“Don’t you dare,” Emily tried to threaten but then started to laugh. “I am in so much trouble now, aren’t I?”

Aubrey nodded as Katie laughed harder. “Afraid so, Baby. We just might gang up on you.”

Emily dropped onto the bed with another huff. “How’s Dad?”

“Better.” Katie’s walked the rest of the way into the room and sat at Emily’s desk. “Apparently, Mav is mortified, first that Steven gave you two grief, then to hear about the high school event.”

Emily blushed, “I handled it, mom. Steven is a dick, but I just don’t hang out with him anymore. Joe and Jeff are still cool or were the last time I talked to them.”

Katie nodded, “I know, Baby. I’m sorry I didn’t handle the news well, even if it is old news. I just hate to see anyone treat you badly.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Emily got up and crossed over to kiss Katie on the cheek. “Do you think it’s safe to go outside, yet?”

“Yeah, Bubba is happy with his grilling and the food should be ready soon.” Katie stood up. “What are your plans?”

Emily shrugged, “just need to do some laundry if you don’t mind.” She glanced at Aubrey, “we haven’t talked about how long we are staying.”

Aubrey smiled, “I have flexibility in my situation, Em. We don’t have to eat and run.”

Katie beamed, “maybe a few days longer than the weekend?”

“I think we can arrange that. I have a former colleague covering my duties and he is willing to stay till Friday. So, if we can leave Thursday, that would give me time to debrief him before the weekend.” Aubrey offered. 

“Could we leave Wednesday?” Emily looked at both women, then focused on Aubrey, “you wanted to pay respects to your grandfather on the way back.”

Aubrey blinked, “you remembered that?”

Katie smiled at the interaction, “I would love to have you till Wednesday.” She headed toward the door. “Don’t be too long or the burgers will be scorched or cold.” 

Emily absently said, “ok,” to her mom and then smiled at Aubrey. “Of course, I remembered.”

“I’m sorry,” Aubrey laughed awkwardly. “I’m not used to people noticing stuff like that.”

Emily walked back over to Aubrey and hugged her. As she held her girl, Emily said, “get used to it, Posen. I pay attention to everything you say.”

Aubrey’s eyes glistened and she nodded. “You are amazing.”

“Nah,” Emily winked. “But I’m told I photograph well.”

Aubrey smacked Emily’s shoulder, but laughed with her. “We should go join your dad. Are you sure it’s all going to be ok?”

Emily nodded, “the family is split politically and has been for years. Sometimes we can’t even have the whole bunch together for holidays unless everyone is ready for a knock down drag out. This one is hard because Dad and Aunt Mav were the closest growing up. I didn’t say anything before because I knew how much it would hurt him.”

“What is Mav short for?” Aubrey wondered.

“Her name is Maureen, but I think dad mangled it as a kid and the nickname stuck.” Emily chuckled. “Come on, let’s go see if Dad left anything edible.”

Aubrey reluctantly stepped from the embrace. “Is he that bad at grilling?”

Emily shook her head, “not usually, only when he’s mad. When he’s mad, he won’t wait for the fire to die down, so the first things on the rack burn. Then he gets impatient, and flips them too often, so the next round is usually too rare. By the time he gets to the third round, he makes decent food again.” Her eyes widened, “oh my stars, you are a vegetarian!”

Aubrey laughed, “it’s ok, Em. I will figure something out.”

“Nope, I will. Come on.” Emily ran into the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge.

Katie heard the ruckus and came to check on her daughter, “what are you doing?”

“Aubrey’s a vegetarian! She can’t eat any of the stuff Dad is grilling.” Emily explained from her position with her head in the refrigerator.

“Em, I know. We spent time together at World’s, remember?” Katie laughed. She turned to Aubrey, “when Emily said you were coming, I picked up a few things to give you some options. If none of them suit, we can hit the store in a little bit. For tonight, we have portobello mushrooms and corn on the cob. Bubba cooked the mushrooms on the same side of the grill as the corn, so no meat touched them.”

Aubrey again felt touched. “Thank you, Katie. That is very considerate of you.”

Emily had pulled her head out of the icebox and stood staring at her mom, “you are the best, you know?”

Katie winked, “I like to keep you thinking that way. Now, come on. Let’s get outside and enjoy the sunset.”

Aubrey and Emily followed her out, both feeling pretty lucky to have her on their side.

Bubba looked up from the grill as all three women joined him. “Carnivores to the right, herbivores to the left. Don’t look at the stack in the corner; we’ll save those to share with the neighbors’ dog.”

“You don’t have a dog of your own, Mr. Hardon?” Aubrey realized she hadn’t seen any pets. She remembered Emily used to have a hamster, and so assumed the family would have a menagerie.

“Please, call me Bubba or Unk. The nieces and nephews all called me Unk when they were growing up.” He smiled, “since I was the only boy in the clan, no one bothered with my name. The Bellas of Katie’s class used to call me Pops. You choose.”

“And we don’t have our own dog,” Katie answered, “they make me sneeze.”

Emily added, “that’s why I had a hamster. They don’t make mom sneeze.”

“But the sawdust does,” Katie laughed. “If she wants a hamster, she has to take care of it.”

Aubrey nodded and tried to keep up. As she listened, she prepared her portobello sandwich and made a small salad out of the fixings to go with her corn. “This all looks and smells wonderful, Pops.”

He beamed, “thanks. Not bad for starting off cranky. Mav said she’d stop by in a little bit. Gail and Genie will join her.”

“The twins,” Emily explained, “Steven’s older sisters. They’re cool.”

Aubrey nodded again and sat at the picnic table. She waited for the others to make their plates, despite Katie encouraging her to begin. Before Unk could sit down, he heard the gate open. 

“Hey, Mav, come on back!” He called out.

Three women no one could mistake as unrelated entered the backyard. They all shared Emily’s long brown hair, but the two younger ladies had bright green eyes. “Em!”

Emily stood up and ran to a group hug. “Aunt Mav, Gail, Genie, I want you to meet Aubrey, my girlfriend.”

The twins both turned and hurried toward Aubrey, who barely managed to stand before being engulfed in another group embrace. “Aren’t you another Bella?” “And you helped Em at school?”

They talked at the same time and Aubrey could only nod.

“Girls, settle down,” the older of the three called out as she left an arm around Emily and they both headed to the table.

“Carnivores to the right, herbivores to the left,” Pops retold his joke, obviously pleased with it. 

Emily sat down as the twins released Aubrey and started to make plates.

“I guess you can tell, I’m Mav.” The older of the new arrivals extended a hand, “so you are the woman who turned Em’s head.”

Aubrey blushed. “Nice to meet you.”

“Have you looked at her, Aunt Mav?” Emily beamed, “and she’s smart, too.”

Mav chuckled, “I look forward to learning more about you, although Emily has talked of you often over her years at Barden.” It was Emily’s turn to blush. “Now to clear up the double vision, Gail.” She called out to one of the twins. When the daughter in question held a hand up, Mav explained, “that’s Gail. She smiles more readily than Genie, isn’t that right?”

Genie looked up and nodded, “she laughs at everything.”

“Well, you are a stick in the mud who laughs at nothing.” Gail retorted.

“I laugh at you,” Genie shot back.

“Girls, we have a visitor.” Mav corrected them gently. “They are just two years older than Emily. Genie went to college and got a degree in public health. Gail preferred working in the theater and got a job straight out of high school.”

Gail nodded, “I’m the house manager now. I play liaison between the theater and the crews that come in.”

“She’s very good,” Katie leaned over to assure Aubrey.

“If you like that sort of thing.” Genie shrugged. 

Aubrey again stifled a smile. “I run a team building program; nothing as fun as a theater or as important as public health.”

“Don’t let her fool you, we have fun.” Emily laughed. “But her death-defying trust exercises are a little challenging.”

Genie arched an eyebrow and Aubrey was struck again by how much these cousins resembled Emily. “I’m intrigued.”

Pops broke in, “can we talk about something other than business?”

“You would be all over it if we were talking art, Dad.” Emily scoffed.

“Actually,” Mav smiled apologetically. “I would like to apologize to Emily for my son’s behavior. It is bad enough he was rude when you arrived home today. It is unforgivable to hear what he did when you were still in high school, Em.”

Gail smiled mischievously, “I’m looking forward to payback.”

Mav looked disapprovingly, “that will not help.”

“But it will feel good,” Genie shrugged as she agreed with her twin. “Steve has been insufferable of late. He needs to come down a peg or two.”

“Whatcha gonna do?” Emily asked and leaned forward.

Pops cleared his throat. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He leaned over to Emily, “ask after Mav leaves.”

“Bubba! Are you encouraging them?” Mav turned her glare onto her brother.

“Would I?” Unk tried to look innocent. He failed. Katie started to laugh, which set off the twins and Emily. Aubrey tried not to give in, but finally started to giggle. At last, Mav gave up and laughed as well.

“Just don’t tell me. I will no doubt hear from Steven what you do, and I will have to pretend to be sympathetic.” Mav advised through her laughter.

Katie shook her head, “no, you don’t. Tell him karma’s a bitch.”

That set off the entire table laughing again.

Aubrey looked around the table. Seeing Emily with her family explained so much. There was love but also bickering. While she felt a small pang realizing how much she had missed out on in her childhood, she loved seeing Emily so much at ease. She promised herself she would recreate that ease if it was the last thing she did.


	12. This is weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily deals with having her girlfriend under her parent’s roof.

Aubrey returned to Emily’s room after brushing her teeth. She closed the door to the bedroom and turned to see Emily sitting up in the bed, her knees pulled tight to her chest and her head resting on them. “Are you ok?” Aubrey couldn’t figure out what had happened in the short time she had been away. She walked over to the bed and took off her robe, revealing the short pajama set she had worn on the first few nights of their trip.

“This is so weird.” Emily’s voice was muffled against her knees.

“Having me in your childhood room?” Aubrey tried to sound sympathetic, but she couldn’t hide the laughter in her voice.

Emily looked up, “it isn’t funny. I realized while I was waiting for you that the last time someone not family stayed in here with me, I still had bunk beds.”

Aubrey tried to cover her smile, “you’ve had family stay with you since you had the queen size?”

“Yeah, well, sort of. We put a cot in here for Tammy.” Emily huffed.

“Which one is Tammy?” Aubrey asked as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

Emily tried to smile, “you haven’t met her yet. She’s the same age as me and Steven. Her mom is Dad’s oldest sister, Beth. Tammy was an oops baby.”

Aubrey stared. “That’s a terrible thing to call someone.”

“We don’t mean anything by it, she’s just born like seven years after her older brother, Jeff. I’m an oops too. Mom thought she wasn’t gonna have any kids and here I am.” Emily shrugged it off.

Aubrey rested her chin on Emily’s arm. “Well, I don’t think you are an oops. I think you are perfect and I’m really glad you were born.”

Emily smiled, “thanks. That doesn’t stop this from being weird.”

“Why is it weird?” Aubrey asked quietly.

“Jesus, Aubs. I like totally sleep with you. It’s weird to do that at my mom’s house.” Emily groaned.

Aubrey chuckled, “then we won’t.” She rearranged herself so she was leaning against the head board and poked at Emily’s back. “We can cuddle and snuggle and watch videos. I can live without making love for a few days.”

Emily rocked back and forth on the bed. “That’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?” Aubrey was not following.

“I grew up hearing my mom and dad doing it. Why am I so weird about them hearing me? Why do you have to be so damned understanding?” Emily groused.

Aubrey tried not to laugh, “would you rather I pout?”

Emily glared at her but released her hold on her knees. “Yes? No? I don’t know.” She huffed again. “If you were pissed about it I could tell myself I was doing it for you.”

“You are so adorable.” Aubrey finally gave in and laughed.

“Am not!” Emily protested.

Aubrey pulled on Emily’s arm, “you are. You gave me this long song and dance about not caring what people think.”

Emily frowned, “I told you that works with everyone except my parents.”

“You did,” Aubrey allowed, “do you think they will be horrified to know you are a healthy, passionate woman?”

“She still calls me Baby, Aubs!” Emily complained.

Aubrey smirked, “this may be one way to get her to stop that.”

Emily froze. Aubrey watched as the wheels turned and Emily processed what Aubrey had just said. “That’s evil.”

Aubrey shrugged.

“I like it.”

Aubrey laughed.

Emily sidled closer to Aubrey, “so, if we were to, you know, decide to explore our feelings for one another, it wouldn’t be terrible.”

“I am pretty sure it won’t be my feelings I’d be exploring.” Aubrey teased. “The question is, are you sure you want to open that can of worms tonight?”

It was Emily’s turn to rest her chin on Aubrey’s arm. “Maybe not. We already gave my mother a shock today.” She yawned, “and we did drive for almost five hours.”

Aubrey nodded, “and had to unpack, do laundry, avert a family crisis. It’s been a hell of a day, Em.”

Emily sighed one more time, “I guess it has.” She focused on Aubrey, “but we will try something before we go home?”

Aubrey smiled at the thought of them going home together. She leaned over and kissed Emily on the nose. “I will follow your lead.”

Emily reached for Aubrey’s arm and moved it so it was around her shoulders. “Then we should get some sleep. We’re going to need energy.”

“Do you know what your folks have planned?” Aubrey scooted down so her head was on the pillow, but kept an arm around Emily as her girlfriend joined her.

“We aren’t church people. The museum is closed, so Dad can’t show us off until Tuesday.” Emily paused, “oh, and that’s another reason for saying thank you for staying until Wednesday. We’ll have a chance to go to the museum with Dad.”

“It is my pleasure. Thank you for thinking of the stop in Corbin on the way back.” Aubrey kissed the side of Emily’s head. “But that doesn’t explain tomorrow’s plan.”

Emily shrugged, “If there is a show, Gail and Mom will want to take us around. Mom’s the director emeritus of the repertory company.”

Aubrey smiled, “sounds fun.”

“It depends. It could be a stuffy philharmonic performance.” Emily yelped as Aubrey smacked her on the shoulder.

“Keep it down in there.” Aubrey heard Pops call out.

“We will if you will!” Emily yelled back. Then she asked, “what was that for?”

“I love orchestral music. I played concert piano for years before I became a Bella.” Aubrey glared in mock irritation. “Respect the classics.”

Emily snorted, “didn’t you hear my mom? Classic just means it’s old.” She grinned as she teased. “I’m sure mom will tell us the agenda tomorrow.”

Aubrey nodded, “will I meet more of the family?”

“I doubt it. We usually don’t get together until the Fourth of July. Who knows who will show up this time?” Emily shrugged again.“It gets pretty crazy with the three of us, thirteen aunts and uncles and fifteen cousins.”

“What about grandparents?” Aubrey hesitated to ask.

Emily sighed, “all died before I was born. No,” she hesitated, “Dad’s mom died the year I was born. But I never met the others and don’t remember her.” She smiled, “all the aunts and uncles made up for it.”

Aubrey nodded, “so, we have to come back for the Fourth?”

“Oh yeah. I won’t hear the end of it if I don’t.” Emily looked over at Aubrey. “What do you usually do for holidays?”

“Watch the Lodge. Security and I order in dinner.” It was Aubrey’s turn to shrug. “The last time I did more was with Chloe.”

Emily nodded, reminded again how different her upbringing was from Aubrey’s. “Well, I hope you don’t mind getting the time off. Mom would let you off the hook for family, but not for work. You have a standing invite or will by morning.”

Aubrey nodded, “duly noted.” She leaned closer, “I thought you wanted to sleep.”

“What I want to do my dad already told me not to.” Emily smirked. “How about we watch something to make me sleepy again?”

“Ok, that will work.” Aubrey picked up her iPad and handed it to Emily who typed in the WiFi password. “You drive, it’s your house.”

Emily grinned mischievously. “Time for a scary one?”

Aubrey giggled, “as long as you are willing to stay up if I can’t sleep.” She pointed at her head, “I told you, it gets dark in here.”

“Ok, comedy it is.” Emily winked and started searching. 

Aubrey didn’t think it was quite morning when she felt a light touch tracing her collarbone and the triangle of skin exposed by her top. She smiled slowly and opened her eyes. Emily was propped on one elbow and looking down at her.

“You have cute freckles.” Emily whispered.

“Freckles are not cute,” Aubrey laughed quietly.

Emily smiled, “yours are. See, you have one over here,” she touched a spot below Aubrey’s left collarbone. “There’s another one, here,” she let her fingers trail down Aubrey’s cleavage, “and another over here.” The light touch tickled as it moved up to Aubrey’s right side. “An almost perfect triangle.”

Aubrey closed her eyes as she felt and listened to the description. The touch made her skin tingle and the whisper tickled her ear. “Uh, huh,” she managed to reply.

Emily’s smile grew broader. There was an intoxicating feeling to seeing her girlfriend respond to her touch. “Uh, huh,” she said back with a teasing note to her voice. She continued to draw the triangle, although on her next pass, she popped the first button free. “I wonder if you have any more.”

Aubrey shook her head and shrugged as best she could. She honestly had never given a thought to her freckles, present or absent.

“I think I should investigate.” Emily’s voice sounded more serious even as the whisper grew huskier. On her next pass, she opened another button and spread the pajama top wider. “Oh, my stars, Aubs. There’s another!” Emily’s fingers danced lightly over to circle the tiny colored area on Aubrey’s right breast. She sounded almost aggrieved, however, when she said, “I will have to take it up with the management. Poor implementation of the design. There is no matching freckle on the left side.”

Aubrey felt a laugh bubble up; she didn’t want to break the spell, but her nerves were stretched taut by the teasing. She grabbed the wandering hand. As she lifted it up to kiss, Aubrey allowed herself a giggle. “You are having entirely too much fun.”

Emily’s eyes danced in the reflection of the patio lights that glowed into her window. “You say that like it is a bad thing.”

“Not bad,” Aubrey corrected as she rolled over to face her girlfriend. “Maddening certainly, even thrilling, but not bad.”

“So,” Emily extricated her hand and began the circuit of Aubrey’s freckles again, this time releasing the last button and watching half of the top drop to the bed, “think we can, as my father suggested, keep it down?”

Aubrey giggled again, “it would have been difficult before you mentioned your father in this moment.” She pressed her lips to Emily’s chest where it showed beneath her pajama top. “But I believe it is a worthy science experiment.” Aubrey replicated Emily’s light touch across the exposed skin smiling triumphantly as her girlfriend sharply inhaled. “Like that, do you?”

Emily nodded as Aubrey opened the top button. “Almost as much as I like you.” Her voice cracked even as she whispered. Unable to hold back any longer, she sought out Aubrey’s lips for a desperate and needy kiss. “I’ve missed you already,” she murmured when they finally parted.

Aubrey’s only answer was to pull Emily closer for more.


	13. Rearranging.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Katie have a little chat that results in a room change for Emily and Aubrey.

“Good morning, Baby.” Katie smiled as Emily staggered into the kitchen.

“It is,” Emily smiled and yawned. “Coffee?”

Katie pointed, “have you forgotten where everything is since your last visit?”

Emily shook her head, “it was a request, not asking for directions. You are awfully chipper this morning.”

“It turned into a lovely night, after all, don’t you think?” Katie smiled disingenuously. “How’s Aubrey?”

“She’s good. On the phone with the Lodge. Some facilities thing they wanted to touch base with her on.” Emily yawned again.

Katie continued to needle her daughter, who hadn’t caught on yet. “You know, I thought she was a soprano.”

Emily poured creamer into one cup and two teaspoons of sugar into the other. As she stirred, she thought over what her mother had said. She tossed a quick glance over her shoulder. “She is.”

“Nice to know she hasn’t neglected her chest tones since she left the Bellas.” Katie smirked.

“Oh, God, Mom!” Emily blushed to the roots of her hair. “Just say what you have to say.”

Katie walked over and kissed Emily on the cheek. “I was thinking we all may be more comfortable if you two moved into the guest room. Gives us each a little more privacy.”

Emily took a deep breath, and then looked her mom in the eye, “at least she doesn’t have a five-octave range.”

“I deserve that,” Katie laughed. “I had no idea how thin the walls were. I owe you an apology and am grateful we didn’t scar you for life.”

“It wasn’t all bad. I have a healthy competitive streak and would love to make my girlfriend feel as good as Dad makes you feel.” Emily waited to see if her mom would blink.

She did. “You win, Em.” It was Katie’s turn to blush. “But do move to the guest room?”

Emily hugged her mom, “we will. Sorry, not sorry?”

Katie laughed again. “I am glad you two are happy. That’s all I ever wanted.”

“Thanks mom. We are.” Emily returned to stir the coffee once more. “You did teach me that the best part of your marriage to Dad is that he is also your best friend.” She looked over and grinned at her mom, “while it may not be the best part, it really rocks.”

“It does.” Katie kissed Emily on the cheek again. “Your dad is running to the store for more groceries. We are having a huge brunch at 11:30.”

Emily groaned, “how many?”

Katie paused to count. “Your aunts Beth, Cindy and Dotty, plus Jeff, Joe, Marissa and Yoli.”

“I guess I should be grateful it isn’t the entire clan.” Emily groused.

“Mav told Beth, Cindy and Dotty what happened. Steven called and complained to Jeff and Joe. Marissa and Yoli just want to see you.” Katie explained.

Emily sighed and picked up the cups. “Can we put the rest off till July? I don’t want to scare her away, Mom.”

“Everyone coming over is on your side, Baby.” Katie answered softly. “We will deal with the rest if and when we have to. You know this split has been coming for years. I for one will be happy for it to finish so we can enjoy those we like and ignore those we don’t.”

“You never admitted disliking any of them.” Emily sounded surprised.

Katie shrugged, “I can live with conservative relatives. I will not tolerate bigotry in my house. Your father is well aware of where I draw the line.”

It was Emily’s turn to kiss her mother on the cheek. “I’m so glad you are on my side.”

“Always,” Katie murmured. “Now, take that coffee to your girl and tell her to get her ass off the phone. She is on vacation! I’ll have a light breakfast ready in half an hour to hold us over until brunch.”

Emily nodded and kissed her mom’s cheek one more time. “See you in thirty.”

Katie smiled as she watched her daughter move toward the bedrooms. She loved seeing her daughter so happy.

Aubrey was off the phone when Emily entered. As a matter of fact, she was selecting clothes for the day. She turned when the door opened. “Hey there.”

“Hey,” Emily stopped in the door, “have I told you today how beautiful you are?”

Aubrey blushed and walked over to take a cup of coffee, “you are silly,” she kissed Emily softly, “but sweet.”

Emily used her suddenly free hand to hold Aubrey closer, “just telling the truth, ma’am.” She then grinned and let Aubrey move away so she could close the door. “Three things. First, we have seven relatives coming for brunch, but mom swears they are all on our side.” Aubrey swallowed and turned a little pale but nodded. “Second, she suggested we move to the guest room on the other side of the house and third, she still calls me baby.”

Aubrey’s panic turned to merriment, “uh oh. We weren’t quiet enough?”

Emily put her coffee down and wrapped Aubrey in a hug. “She is impressed you have worked to maintain your chest tones since you’ve stopped singing regularly.”

Aubrey covered her face with her hands, “oh, God.”

“It’s ok, I reminded her I had to listen to her five-octave range growing up and she was sufficiently mortified to hope she hadn’t scarred me for life.” Emily pulled Aubrey’s hands away gently and kissed her again. “We’re having a light breakfast in 30 and then brunch at half past 11. That should give us time to get resettled in the other room.”

Aubrey sighed and rested her head on Emily’s shoulder. “Has it really been less than a week since your truck broke?”

Emily cocked her head to one side, “yeah, but it’s been the best week of my life so far.”

“Sometimes I can’t believe I am here, with you, this way. Other times, I wonder how I ever got through a day without you.” Aubrey said softly.

“I know the feeling.” Emily’s eyes twinkled, “I am so lucky you chose me.”

Aubrey laughed, “I thought I was the lucky one.”

Emily slowly released Aubrey, “I guess we should get dressed. Dad went to get more provisions and should be home soon. Then after breakfast, we will get moved. You get to meet Aunt Beth, that’s Tammy’s and Jeff’s mom. Jeff will be here too, but Tammy moved to New York. You will meet her in July.” Emily walked over to the dresser to pull out clothes to wear. “Cindy and Dottie are dad’s twin sisters. It isn’t fair that the gene didn’t skip a generation, but Cindy and Dottie aren’t identical. Cindy is blonde and Dottie is more a brown and red combination, so they are easier to tell apart than Gail and Genie. Marissa, Dottie’s daughter, will be here as will Joe. Joe is Aunt Ericka’s son. She moved away last year when her husband, Uncle Don, got transferred to Houston. Last but not least is Yoli. She’s Aunt Tasha’s daughter. She became my defacto big sister after her folks died.”

“I’m sorry.”

“About Tasha? It was a long time ago. Car accident when I was three, I think. Yoli was at school. She lived with us until I was ten, then she went away to college.” Emily shrugged.

“I am never going to keep it all straight, Em.” Aubrey sounded defeated.

“You don’t have to, now. Someday it will all be easy.” Emily paused and looked over at Aubrey. “I have every hope of having plenty of time for you to get to meet the fun side of my family. I hope they and I don’t scare you away.”

Aubrey smiled and ducked her head. She was still not quite ready to talk about forever, even if she couldn’t quite imagine life without this vibrant and energetic lady. “You haven’t yet.” She sat on the edge of the bed. “Spit bath day?”

Emily nodded, “you go first. We can do real showers later if you want.”

“Let’s see how the day goes,” Aubrey smiled, “I’ll be right back.”

Emily sat down in the chair by her desk heavily. She really was worried about overwhelming the only child she had gotten involved with. She took a moment to ask whatever power that might be listening for the day to go well. Then she stood up and continued dressing. Her shower would wait until after they changed rooms.

Aubrey and Emily had just emerged from the bedroom when they heard Emily’s father coming in the door. Emily dashed out to the living room to help him bring the groceries in.

“Good morning, kiddo!” He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning, Dad. What’s for brunch?” Emily asked as she took bags from his arms.

Bubba smiled at Aubrey who had arrived in the living room, “morning, Aubrey!”

“Morning, Pops.” Aubrey smiled, “can I help?”

He gave Aubrey the same kiss on the cheek, “I think we have it all. Would you get the door?”

Aubrey nodded and then followed them into the kitchen. Unk kept talking, “I think your mom is planning a frittata.”

Katie nodded as she took a bag from Emily and started emptying it. “I think you do eggs and milk, right, Aubrey?” When Aubrey nodded, Katie continued, “I’ll be using almond milk. Marissa can’t do the real thing.”

Aubrey smiled as pieces fell into place. They didn’t mind adjusting to her diet because they’ve been adjusting to diets for years. She felt muscles in her back and shoulders relax. She wasn’t a burden.

“I thought I would do a frittata because it can feed a bunch of people.” Katie chuckled, “I don’t think we have more than seven coming, but you never know with this crew. Baby,” Katie turned to Emily. “We’re going to need the extra tables in the back yard; would you and Aubrey set them up?”

“Ten fit at the big table, mom.” Emily sounded worried.

Katie nodded, “but it’s a nice day, and I thought we would set it up buffet style so people can choose. The frittata will be vegetarian, but I will want to put out bacon and sausage as well as cinnamon rolls and fruit salad.”

“May I help with the food prep, Katie?” Aubrey was daunted by the sheer amount of food the woman planned on preparing.

“Not yet, Aubrey, but I may ask you to help closer to time.” Katie smiled her thanks. “Em?”

“We’re going,” Emily laughed, “come on, Aubs. Let get the back yard ready.”

Aubrey nodded and followed. She’d hoped for that light breakfast earlier, but now that the preparations were in order, she wasn’t sure she would be able to eat at all.

Emily must have seen something in her face. “Hey,” she pulled Aubrey close when they reached the back yard, “it’s all gonna be ok. We don’t need them. If anyone gives us shit, we walk.” She kissed Aubrey tenderly, “you are all the family I need.”

Aubrey kissed her back, blinking back tears. “I don’t want to be a burden, Em.”

“You never are.” Emily reassured her. “You are worth every effort and I plan to spend my life showing you that.” She smiled, “I’ll hit mom up for some yogurt after she gets the groceries put away. Then we will get moved and grab that shower.” She smiled conspiratorially, “we don’t share a bathroom at the other end of the house.”

If Emily’s intent was to make Aubrey relax through laughter, it worked. Aubrey smacked Emily playfully. “You are incorrigible.”

“That’s good, right?” Emily teased.

Very good,” Aubrey smiled back. “Show me where these extra tables are.”

“Oh, right,” Emily released her hold on Aubrey again. “Sorry, you are very distracting.”

Aubrey teased back, “and you are very distractable.” But she did feel better. 


	14. Here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey meets more family and the Junk family shows her off.

Katie came to find Aubrey as the girls worked on getting settled in the guest room. “I do think you will be more comfortable here, Aubrey. By the way, did you mean it? About helping?”

Aubrey stood up from her spot tidying clothes and nodded, “absolutely.”

“Oh, please, would you?” Katie smiled. “Baby, you man the door. Help everyone get settled in the back. Anything they bring along can go straight onto the tables.”

“Sure.” Emily squeezed past her mother. “Where’s Dad?”

Katie waved at Aubrey to follow her. “He’s fighting with the coffee urn. He keeps muttering about the electrical system of this house being archaic.”

Aubrey bit her lip to keep from laughing as Emily exclaimed, “I hope he doesn’t trip the breaker again.”

“You and me both, Baby.” Katie left Emily in the living room and headed to the kitchen.

Aubrey hesitated just long enough for a quick kiss from her girlfriend before she followed. “What can I do, Katie?”

Katie pointed at a large empty bowl. “Would you make a fruit salad?”

“Define fruit salad.” Aubrey giggled. “Some places that means adding all sorts of strange condiments.”

“Oh, my stars, just fruit!” Katie laughed, “I have grapes, pineapple, bananas,” she broke off. “You aren’t allergic to any fruits, are you?”

Aubrey shook her head. “I’m just a vegetarian. No allergies.”

Katie’s shoulders relaxed, “oh good, I forgot to ask.” She returned to rummaging through the fridge. “I have mandarins, and muskmelon. It’s early in the year for them, but I love being able to buy them out of season.”

“I love the variety! Any particular ratio?” Aubrey asked.

“No. You get to decide. Yoli can’t eat apples, so we leave those out. Oh, I do add a little seven up after you are done as a preservative slash sweetener.” Katie finished bustling around and handed Aubrey a melon baller and a knife. “If you don’t prefer one flavor, put them in a separate bowl on the side.”

Aubrey nodded and sat down to her task. “May I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Katie smiled. “I hope it embarrasses Emily.”

“Nothing that juicy,” Aubrey laughed, “I just wondered why your Bellas call your husband Pops?”

Katie nodded, “ah. Well, he and I started dating my sophomore year. My senior year, he was still hanging around. He was always available for any of the girls who needed help. He taught us all how to change tires, and fix faucets. He was the house dad.” She grinned at the memory, “so he became Pops.”

Aubrey nodded and smiled, “it’s nice he will let me call him that.”

“Bellas for life, Aubrey.” Katie put down her spatula and turned to look directly at her daughter’s girlfriend. “Even if that were not the case, he would welcome you just for how well you treat his daughter.”

Aubrey blushed and nodded again, returning her attention to the salad. Katie picked back up her spatula and they worked quietly for a few minutes before they heard someone at the door. As the sound of the new arrivals grew closer, Aubrey kept her focus on her task. Katie glanced quickly at her but smiled as she heard Emily guide the guests expertly away from the kitchen and into the back yard.

“They can be overwhelming.” Katie mentioned lightly.

“Pop’s family?” Aubrey replied.

Katie nodded, “he was the last to marry, so there were already at least five of the cousins running around when I met them.”

Aubrey looked up, “how did you manage?”

“I held onto the promise Bubba made that we could walk away at any time,” Katie chuckled.

“Katie,” Aubrey stopped working. “Did you tell Emily to tell me that?”

Katie laughed, “oh, my stars no. But we have told that story before gatherings almost every year of her life. When I first came to Ohio and Bubba’s parents were still alive, I was surprised to find how nasty his folks were to each other. His father would hide behind a newspaper with his hearing aids off and his mother would gripe about how he never listened to her.”

Aubrey stared. “I’m surprised, too.” She returned to cutting fruit.

“He said much as he loved his sisters, if anyone so much as sneezed in my direction wrong, he’d pack up and head wherever I wanted, and we would start over.” Katie smiled at the memory. “Mav was the first to stand up to her mother and tell her flat out she was being unpleasant. Tasha jumped all over her father and threatened to get his newspaper cancelled of he wasn’t more polite.”

“Why do you retell the story so often?” Aubrey was curious.

“Some of the others married men who are more conservative than Tasha, Mav and Bubba. They were mortified that I was working in the theater. They thought it was flighty work at best, and a den of iniquity at worst.” Katie shrugged. “After Bubba’s parents died, we stopped having the entire clan get together. We still talk about trying on occasion, but we haven’t had all,” she paused to count, “32 if you include the three of us in one place in probably ten years.”

Aubrey nodded, “I would think a reunion that size would need a hotel, or my Lodge.”

Katie nodded as she started to move food onto serving trays. “We can handle ten or twelve. Mav can manage twenty. If we wanted the whole lot, complete with cousin’s spouses and relationships, we are up to 48. It will just get worse as the cousins have children. I’m surprised we don’t have any third generation yet, but it is just a matter of time. We are almost enough for our own convention.”

“At least an entire hotel floor!” Aubrey chuckled. “Thank you for the safe place and something to do before the onslaught.”

“I’d hate to scare you off,” Katie replied with a smile. “You make Em happy.”

Aubrey laughed harder, “we’ve only been seeing each other a week.”

Katie paused and studied Aubrey, “she’s cared about you longer.”

Aubrey blushed, “I’ve cared about her longer, too, Katie.”

“Then stop downplaying it.” Katie spoke earnestly. “We Junks don’t choose lightly. She told me all about you after the retreat. She just didn’t know she’d chosen you yet.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Aubrey wasn’t often at a loss for words.

Katie picked up a tray and moved toward the back door, “you don’t have to say anything. I just thought you should know. I hope you will let her down easy if you change your mind.”

Aubrey watched Katie go. She replayed the entire conversation. By the time Katie had made several trips, Aubrey had finished the salad. “Katie,” she said quietly as the woman picked up the cinnamon rolls to take out.

Katie stopped and turned toward Aubrey. “Is everything ok?”

Aubrey nodded, “I won’t change my mind.” She gazed steadily at the older woman and was rewarded with a slow smile.

“I’m glad. I like you, Aubrey. I hope you stick around, even if it is from a distance.” Katie made a detour on her way out and kissed the top of Aubrey’s head.

Aubrey smiled and cleaned up her mess before washing her hands and picking up the bowl to take out. That was the nicest, “what are your intentions?” conversation she had ever had.

When she finally stepped out onto the patio, the brunch was already in full swing. Several of the older generation were debating something around one table, while those closer to her own age were bickering over serving spoons at the makeshift buffet. Emily stepped quickly to her side and took the bowl. “Was mom unbearable?” Emily asked nervously.

Aubrey just had time to shake her head when Mav called out, “there she is. Aubrey, come over here and meet my sisters.”

“Mav let the girl eat first,” Bubba retorted. “She’s been earning her keep while you lot sat here and jawed.”

One of the men close to Aubrey’s age grinned, “you done good, Squirt, she’s a looker.”

One of the young ladies batted him on the arm, “Joe, don’t be crass.”

“What? I got eyes.” Joe shrugged.

Emily closed her eyes and counted to ten. “Ready?” She whispered to Aubrey.

Aubrey nodded slowly; she was unsure what Emily was going to do. Emily turned toward Aubrey and started to sing. “I got my ticket for the long way ‘round.”

Aubrey grinned, “two bottle a whiskey on the way.”

They sang the next line in harmony, Aubrey taking the high line just as she had three years ago. “And I sure would like some sweet company, and I’m leaving tomorrow, whattya say?”

Emily sang the first call, “when I’m gone.”

Aubrey responded, “when I’m gone.”

Again, they sang in harmony “you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.”

Emily took the lead while Aubrey sang the echo, “you’re gonna miss me by my hair; you’re gonna miss me everywhere.”

Then in unison they finished, “you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.”

Emily then turned to her stunned family. “I decided it was only fair for you to meet Aubrey the way I did.”

“Damn, Squirt,” the other young man, who Aubrey assumed was Jeff, spoke. “You guys sound awesome.”

“Language, Jeff,” an aunt that Aubrey wasn’t sure was Beth, Cindy or Dotty said absently, “and Joe, you show that sort of disrespect again and I will wash your mouth out with soap. I don’t care how old you are.” She stood. “I’m Beth. It’s nice to meet you, Aubrey.”

Aubrey shook the extended hand, “it’s nice to meet you too. All of you.” She smiled at the group. “It will take me a while to learn names. I usually have a pa help me cheat with large groups.”

“Now that’s my job,” Emily joked. She pointed at each relative as she named them, then added, “I’ll come up with a cheat sheet for you.”

Everyone laughed but the ice had been broken. Emily and Aubrey filled their plates and found a place to sit down. Pops came by and gave each woman a kiss on the cheek. “Masterful stroke, kiddo. You girls want coffee? I got the urn to work.”

Emily kissed her dad in return. “And we still have lights! You are getting better! I’d love coffee, how about you, Aubs?”

Aubrey nodded, “two sugars?”

“You got it,” Pops grinned as he moved away, “gotta pay for the entertainment.”

While there was a lull before what she expected to be more questions about who she was and how she felt about Emily, Aubrey whispered, “how did you know I would remember that song?”

“It changed my life, I thought maybe it had a little impact on yours.” Emily smiled and squeezed Aubrey’s thigh.

Aubrey smiled back. Before she could say anything, Pops was back with coffee and someone was asking, “so you were a Bella, too?”

Katie stepped in to answer. “That’s right, Marissa! Aubrey is a Bella sister. She sang with us alumni for Worlds and was captain of the first team to win nationals.”

“I had stepped down, Katie.” Aubrey shook her head. “Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale led that team.”

“That’s not what the press release said,” Emily teased. “It listed three captains.”

Aubrey blinked. She hadn’t realized. “I had a lot to learn about leadership. I didn’t deserve the title.”

“Sometimes knowing when to relinquish control is the best form of leadership,” Pops winked as he walked back to sit by his wife. “I’d say you learned well, now that you made director of the Lodge at Fallen Leaves after, what, four years?”

“Don’t.” Emily whispered.

Aubrey turned to look at her girlfriend.

“Don’t correct them. They are showing you off.” Emily beamed proudly, “they are as proud of you as I am.”

Aubrey nodded and smiled. It was going to take some getting used to this having champions thing.


	15. Are we done yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another vetting, and more Hardon family foibles to learn. Emily gets miffed.

Aubrey was wiping down one of the extra tables when she felt someone walk up behind her. She put down the cloth, straightened up, turned and smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Yoli, right?” Aubrey asked pleasantly.

“Very good,” Yoli smiled, “what else do you know?”

Aubrey hedged, “not much. I think Em may have mentioned you stayed with them some before college.”

Yoli nodded, “I’m the orphan.” She watched to see how or if Aubrey would react.

Aubrey didn’t flinch or say a word. She leaned back against the table, crossed her arms and waited.

“Emily said you were good, better than she is at listening.” Yoli said with a smile.

“Not better,” Aubrey shook her head, “but I don’t listen with a psychiatric ear, and she does.”

Yoli tilted her head. “How do you listen?”

Aubrey considered how to answer that. “I listen for the strength beneath the breaking.”

“What do you mean?” Yoli’s smile broadened just barely.

“I was a terrible listener all through college. It’s what led to me giving up my Bella captaincy,” Aubrey referenced her comment at brunch. “It was my way, or the highway and I failed. After college, I went to work doing team building. To succeed, I needed to learn to be a good teammate. I had to acknowledge my flaws and my fears and let people with skills different than mine help me.” She paused to think again. “People forced by their organization or company to go through those exercises resist. I have to see their strengths so when they break, we can give them something to hold onto.”

It was Yoli’s turn to consider, “do they always break?”

Aubrey shook her head. “No, but when a member doesn’t at least give, the team will fail.” She looked away to gather her thoughts. “For example, the year Emily came to the lodge, the two captains were fighting. The rest of the team, except Emily, had followed these two people for years. Emily filled the leadership vacuum where she could but didn’t get respect as a freshman.” Aubrey returned her gaze to Yoli. “Knowing one of the captains really preferred recent music, I made them sing standards and classics. It was to irritate her, and make her co-captain give up the pretense that nothing was wrong. They had forgotten to listen to each other, or their team. I knew they cared about each other, and the Bellas. That was the strength I was counting on to carry them through.”

“Did it work?” Yoli seemed interested. She leaned against a patio column and crossed her arms, mirroring Aubrey.

“It almost didn’t. One captain started to storm away. Emily tried to warn her about the bear traps, but she was up in a tree in a flash. The new team building exercise was to get her down without a ladder.” Aubrey answered matter-of-factly.

“Wait, you had a trap that put her in a tree?” Yoli laughed.

Aubrey chuckled in return. “Several of them. Takes away the feeling of being in control that some people need to give up in order to be part of a successful team.”

Yoli shook her head. “You are not what I imagined.”

“What did you imagine?” Aubrey smirked.

“Well, I expected a man, for one thing. Emily always liked old cars and hanging with the boys. I figured she would find some auto mechanic who loved old cars as much as she did.” Yoli leaned against the patio roof support. “If she did fall for a girl, I figured she’d be a girly girl.”

Aubrey chuckled, “I do clean up well.”

Yoli inclined her head in acknowledgment. “Good to know.” After a long pause, she said, “Unk and Aunt Katie took me in when my parents died. I was twelve.”

“Sucky age,” Aubrey agreed.

“Why do you think so?”

“That’s when my last grandparent died.” Aubrey replied.

Yoli nodded again, “sucky, but at least you had your parents.”

“Sort of,” Aubrey agreed, “my mom was already gone. My dad is career military. After granddad died, I went to boarding school.”

“Oh,” Yoli paused, as if realizing losing both parents but having aunts and uncles who loved her may not have been the worst upbringing possible. “That does suck.”

Aubrey shrugged, “it’s my breaking. I have a hard time making friends and trusting people.” She smiled warmly, “Emily is different.”

As if suddenly remembering why she started this conversation, Yoli asked, “why are you good enough for her?”

“I’m not,” Aubrey answered simply. “She deserves better than me. I’m stubborn and driven. I can be hard as rock to cross, and I have a pathetic track record in family and friendships.” Yoli stared, surprised at the answer, but said nothing so Aubrey continued. “But for reasons I may never understand, Emily chose me. I will do my best to live into that. I will try to respect and honor her and her choices, even when they aren’t me.”

Yoli took a deep breath, “and if she changes her mind?”

Aubrey shrugged again, “since I can’t even keep my father’s attention, I expect she will. Then I will be grateful for the time I felt loved. I will try to live by the adage, better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.”

“You are a funny one, Aubrey. I’m not sure I can figure you out.” Yoli shook her head.

“If all goes well, I’ll be back in July. Maybe I will make more sense then.” Aubrey suggested.

“Hey Aubs, you almost done?” Emily bopped out through the door and onto the patio, “hey, Yoli.” She hesitated and looked at the posture of both women. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, Em.” Aubrey smiled, but her eyes never left Yoli. “Just sharing stories.”

Yoli nodded before tearing her eyes from Aubrey to look at Em. “Yeah, just swapping stories.” She started to say something else, then substituted, “nice to meet you, Aubrey.”

“Nice to meet you,” Aubrey returned.

After Yoli left, Emily walked over and hugged Aubrey, “so, what was really going on?”

“She wants to know if I’m good enough for you,” Aubrey shrugged.

Emily groaned, “ok, I’ll let mom know we are leaving in the morning. I’m not putting you through more of that already.

Aubrey smiled, “it’s ok, Em. It’s all part of the package, right?”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Emily shook her head.

“I know, your mom told me about the holiday story and your dad’s promise.” Aubrey tried to reassure Emily. “But if we leave now, they’ll think we have something to hide.”

Emily struggled with how to respond. “Come on.” She grabbed Aubrey’s hand and dragged her inside. She tracked down Yoli, who was sitting with Cindy, Dottie and Katie.“Here’s the thing,” she looked around the room until she had everyone’s attention. “I get you all love me, and I get you are watching out for the baby. But I’m not a child. You may think this is Em throwing a tantrum, but I’m not.” Her voice was calm if stern as she made eye contact with everyone in the room, finishing with Yoli. “Aubrey Posen deserves your respect. I had her demonstrate her talent; mom and dad have boasted on her accomplishments. Besides that, I would expect you to respect her out of respect for me. Now, she has had to defend her honor twice in two days. Who are you people and what have you done with my family?”

Aubrey blushed to the roots of her hair as she held onto Emily’s arm, trying to calm her. “Em, really, it’s ok. They really are....”

“It’s not ok.” Bubba sighed. “I’m embarrassed.”

“I didn’t mean,” Yoli started to explain.

“You were just doing the best friend speech, I get it,” Aubrey tried again.

Mav stood and walked over to Emily. “I’m sorry. I know my son was rude yesterday.” She smiled apologetically to Aubrey, “and we may have been a little heavy handed in vetting you.”

Cindy added from her spot on the sofa, “we do respect you, Em. And Aubrey, you seem like a delightful lady.”

“Thank you,” Aubrey mumbled.

Dottie chuckled, “and if any of us doubted this relationship’s staying power, I think we have all been satisfied.”

“She does have the Hardon temper,” Beth added with a smile.

“And Aubrey’s keeping her cool,” Jeff mentioned in passing.

“Do they always talk about you when you are still in the room?” Aubrey asked Emily.

“They do,” Katie replied, “it really is the most annoying Hardon trait.”

“Besides their protective streak,” Marissa smirked as she threw a pillow at Yoli.

Emily grabbed Aubrey and pulled her behind the sofa as pillows started to fly back and forth. “Oh, my stars,” she sighed.

Aubrey started to laugh. She tried not to, but she couldn’t help it. “Are they always like this?”

Emily nodded, “we all have tempers, but we don’t stay mad long. Pillow fights and food fights are the most common stress reliever.” She peered her head over the sofa to watch as her dad tried to stop the melee, then caught a pillow to his face. “Oops, they got dad. This might go on for hours.”

“What do we do?”

“Join in or crawl away,” Emily grinned. She scooted toward a pillow that landed on their side of the sofa. “Have a preference?” She offered the pillow.

With a gleeful grin, Aubrey took it, peeked over the back of the sofa and flung it hard toward Yoli.

Emily wondered if it was possible to love this woman more. 

Later that evening as they changed for bed, Emily brought it up again. “Mom will understand. We can leave tomorrow.”

Aubrey shook her head and crossed the room so she could look Emily the eyes. “I’m not willing to back down from this. We have three more days, and then a stop in Corbin. By Friday, we are back in Atlanta and making our plans.” Aubrey emphasized the plural pronoun while placing her palms on Emily’s cheeks. “This is where you come from. Every minute we are here, I have the chance to learn more about you.”

Emily smiled and kissed Aubrey, “you have to be the strongest woman I know.”

“Nah,” Aubrey smiled. “I’m just as good as you are at getting what I want, once I decide I want it.” She struggled with what to say next, “your family acts like a bunch of pack animals. There are clear Alphas, and everyone mates for life.”

“Not everyone,” Emily laughed, “although the rest of the description is apt. Aunt Mav divorced three years ago. Steven mostly stays with his dad because Mav thinks he should be getting his own place.”

Aubrey filed that information away. “Still, from the conversations I had, both your mother and Yoli expect you have chosen me for life.”

Emily laughed again, “I have.”

Aubrey groaned, “Em, we’ve been seeing each other romantically for four days!”

Emily took a hold of Aubrey’s wrists and pulled both hands close to kiss each finger. “Romance, while lovely, is overrated. I already know what you like and dislike; I already know what you eat, and how you take your coffee. I already know what happens when you are stressed, and what a lousy patient you are when you get sick.” She paused in her finger kissing to look at Aubrey, “what’s more is that you know all that about me. We are the lucky ones, Aubs. We were friends first.”

Aubrey rested her head against Emily’s chest, “it just seems like a long time to assume things won’t change.”

“I expect them to change,” Emily chuckled and kissed the top of Aubrey’s head, “I just expect them to change for the better.”

“Oh, Em, I am such an Eeyore compared to you,” Aubrey laughed quietly.

Emily smiled, “how convenient. I think Eeyore is cute.” After a few more minutes, Emily finally pulled away, “the good news is, the first round is over. We can decide in the morning if we stay.”

“We’re staying,” Aubrey replied.

“We’ll see,” Emily nearly sang back.

The decision really should have to wait until morning.


	16. Can we talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily consults with her parents.

Emily looked at the clock. It was just midnight, but Aubrey was already fast asleep. Emily smiled, still amazed she had the right to lay here beside this woman she’d adored for her entire college career. Biting her lip in concentration, she slipped quietly out of bed and headed down the hall.

As she had hoped, she could hear the television on in her parent’s room. She knocked softly.

“Come in,” her dad’s voice responded.

Katie looked quizzically at her daughter as she patted the bed. “Sit down, Baby.”

Emily closed the door behind her and did as she was told.

Her father smiled wryly, “my family was too much, huh?”

Emily smiled fondly at him. “Maybe?” She looked down at the bedspread. “You know, we only kissed for the first time on Wednesday.”

Katie blinked, looked at Bubba then back to Emily. “Monday you said,” she began.

“Yeah,” Emily blushed. “See, it didn’t really hit me until then that I wasn’t going to be able to see her whenever I wanted.” She looked up at her mom. “Even if we were just going to be friends, I couldn’t imagine my life here when she was there. Then, after all the mess with the truck, we were late leaving Georgia, and she asked to stop in Corbin. She didn’t tell me it was where she grew up. Just that her happiest memories with her dad were at a KOA there.”

Bubba leaned back against the headboard and listened. In all of her college years, Emily mentioned Aubrey regularly, but not much about her family life. He reached over and rubbed Katie’s back, unsure how she was feeling about this late-night visit.

Katie had all of her attention on Emily. She was watching her daughter, looking for any sign of uncertainty or nerves. So far, she had seen none.

“Corbin?” Katie prompted her.

Emily nodded. “She offered to come directly here the next morning, but I asked for some hang out time.” She smiled, “I wanted some more memories before I lost her, you know?”

Bubba and Katie both nodded. They hated to interrupt.

“The first day we just hunted for food she could eat. Don’t eat at the Cumberland Falls buffet, it looks scary.” Emily advised.

“Noted,” Bubba grinned.

Emily smiled and continued. “Those first couple of nights, much as I knew I would miss her, I really thought we were just going to stay friends. She slept in the living room; I was in the bedroom. It was a lot like being back at the Bella house my sophomore year before hood night.”

It was Katie’s turn to smile, “I forgot you two had a few weeks of alone time, back then.”

“Yeah,” Emily laughed at herself, “I was all thumbs and left feet, trying to impress her. Anyway, Wednesday we finally had a chance to go to the park and really look around. We had a blast. We took short hikes, and wandered the museum, we mined gemstones like we were panning for gold. It was a day I wasn’t going to forget.”

When she paused Katie damn near bounced on the bed, “and then?”

Emily laughed again, this time at her mom. “Nosy!” With a smile she continued. “Then we went to watch the moonbow. She kept watching me, though, and it made me nervous. She said she was just listening to me, but it, I don’t know, felt different.” She looked down at the bed, “then, when I finally saw the moonbow and pointed it out to her she told me I was beautiful.” Her voice caught. “She said she was going to kiss me, and then we could pretend it never happened.” She looked up at the ceiling, “oh, my stars, I seriously thought my heart was going to bounce out of my chest.”

Katie reached over and placed her hand on Bubba’s thigh, brushing away tears with the other hand. Bubba moved his hand from rubbing Katie’s back to hold her hand.

“I felt like I was drunk!” Emily laughed at herself again. “We kept stumbling as we headed back to the car. I couldn’t keep my eyes on the trail. I just kept waiting for her to disappear.” She finally looked back at her parents. “If we’d come here directly, it may not have happened. But maybe the family wouldn’t have weirded out, either.”

Bubba nodded, “I didn’t realize it was such a new thing, Kiddo. I would have let you or Aubrey help me unpack and this whole weekend could have been more laid back.”

Emily nodded, “it was my fault. I guess I wasn’t thinking about how the cousins would react. I wasn’t ready for Steven.”

“No one but Aubrey was ready for Steven.” Katie said quietly. “She is quite a strong lady, Em.”

“Yeah,” Emily smiled again. “I forgot to tell you. Her dad’s family is from Corbin. At one point when some drunk asshole tried to corner me, she mentioned her last name and he backed down like she’d said she was the queen of England.”

Bubba grinned, “well, there are quite a number of famous family feuds in Kentucky. Just because she isn’t a McCoy doesn’t mean her family wasn’t a big name locally.”

Emily chuckled, “You’ve seen her ability to face anything. I fear it’s a family trait.”

“Nothing I see to fear, Kiddo.” Bubba shook his head, “she’s quite protective of you.” He grinned as he remembered how Aubrey tried to protect Katie, too. “I think she’s a keeper.”

“I think you two should head out tomorrow.” Katie volunteered.

Emily looked at her mother in surprise. “You wanted us to stay until Wednesday.”

Katie nodded, “that was when I thought you two had been low key dating for a while.” Her smile broadened, “you need some time, just the two of you. Aubrey said she had to be back at work on Friday or Saturday, right?”

“She needs to talk to Allan, to debrief what happened while she was gone, but starts back on Saturday.” Emily confirmed.

“So, your second order of business is to get that woman a weekend,” Bubba laughed. “It doesn’t have to be Saturday and Sunday, but you make her take at least one whole day off with you, no business.”

Emily arched a brow, “our second order of business?”

Bubba nodded, “the first is to go relax for a few more days.” He squeezed Katie’s hand. “Just ask her to come back in July. I’d like to get to know her better.”

“I will,” Emily’s voice sounded so much lighter and happier than when she first came in the room. “She already said she will, but I will ask her again. If not for the fourth, I’ll ask for a more relaxed visit.”

Katie nodded, “it will be easier on her to come for the holiday when everyone is distracted by fireworks and food.”

Emily nodded again, “good point.” She smiled at her parents, “I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you are so supportive.”

“We love you, Baby. And we love to see you happy.” Katie answered simply. “Have you made plans for when you get back to Atlanta?”

“Not yet,” Emily shook her head, “she says there is no problem with me staying with her at the Lodge. At some point, I will see if I can convince her to move away from it so it can be work and home can be home. Right now, I think it’s better to take things a step at a time.” She looked down at the bedspread again. “She’s really afraid I’m going to change my mind.”

“She hasn’t had a lot of people she can count on, Kiddo.” Bubba reminded her.

Katie nodded, “when we were at Worlds, she told me about going to boarding school, and how seldom she sees her dad.” She sighed, “I hurt then for her, and I didn’t know you cared about her.”

“I was in awe of her then,” Emily laughed. “The full-blown crush didn’t happen until she was my resident advisor.”

“Go back to bed, kiddo.” Bubba shooed her with his free hand.

“Thanks for coming at all.” Katie wiped her eyes again. “I have had to console myself for four years that you were only 8 hours away. I’ve gotten used to it.”

Emily stood, and planted a kiss on each parent’s cheek. “Love you guys.”

“We love you, too, Kiddo. Take care of you and that lady of yours.” Bubba smiled.

“Good night, Baby.” Katie added.

“Good night.” Emily snuck back out the door and headed back down the hall. When she tried to slip in the bedroom quietly, she noticed Aubrey was sitting up in bed, looking at her iPad. “Hey.”

“Hey. You ok?” Aubrey put her iPad down.

“Yeah, just had some thinking to do.” Emily crossed to the bed. “I talked to my parents. They think it’s a good idea that we head out tomorrow.”

Aubrey hesitated before she clarified, “really?”

Emily nodded, “that text I sent mom made them think we’d been together a lot longer than we have.” She blushed as she smiled wryly. “If I’d been clearer, we might not have had the family descend on us. They think a little more alone time would be good for us before you go back to work.” Emily slipped into bed. “Oh, and Dad says you have to find a way to have at least one complete day off with me a week. Like, radio silence, no business day off.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Aubrey chuckled, “that will be easier than you think. Allan and my staff have been pushing me to set days off for years.”

“How nice I have them on my side,” Emily said lightly. “So, I know we want to stop in Corbin to pay respects. We now have four days to get you back to Atlanta. Is there anywhere else you want to go?”

Aubrey curled up next to Emily, nuzzling her nose in close to Emily’s neck and under her jaw. “Hmm, I’ll think about it. Maybe one more night in Corbin. We can stay in a regular hotel and I can show you the old homestead before we go to the cemetery.”

Emily rested her cheek on Aubrey’s head. “I’ll follow you anywhere.”

“Don’t tempt me. I didn’t get to see Europe with you when we went to Worlds.” Aubrey teased. “Right now, I’m just thinking about going back to the Lodge and getting you moved in.”

“Sounds like heaven.” Emily whispered. “I love you, Aubrey Posen.”

Aubrey smiled and sighed happily. “I love you, too, Emily Junk.” She wrapped her arm around Emily’s waist. “It’s going to be a glorious adventure.”


	17. Heading out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With parental blessings, Emily and Aubrey start the second week of their bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Nasty health week. Hope to be on the upswing now. Thanks for your patience.

Aubrey woke up a little disoriented. She wasn’t in her cabin, the KOA cabin, nor Emily’s room. She was, however, alone. She turned over. The rumpled blankets and sheets let her know it hadn’t all been a dream. At least someone had slept beside her the night before.

She blinked and sat up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. When she finished and looked up, she smiled to see Emily, still in sleep clothes and glasses holding two cups of coffee in the doorway. “I may never get used to the wonder of that sight,” Aubrey said.

Emily, still standing in the doorway, laughed. “Funny, I was thinking the same thing. How the hell did I get this lucky?”

Aubrey held her hands out. Emily stepped closer, bent over to kiss Aubrey tenderly and handed her a cup of coffee. “Mmmm, hard to choose.”

“Never kid a kidder, Posen. I know I am second to coffee.” Emily teased.

“Not always,” Aubrey nearly purred. She then giggled when she saw Emily blush. “So, are we really packing to go home today?”

Emily nodded, “I got up to toss some clothes in the laundry to make sure we leave with the largest number of clean clothes possible. These,” she tugged at her sleep clothes, “we can wash while we pack. Since we plan to stop in Corbin on the way, we don’t need 8 hours, so we can take the time for extra laundry.”

Aubrey nodded and sipped her coffee. “That’s nice of your parents. They really have been awesome.”

“They have been.” Emily agreed. “I never worried how they would feel about me choosing a woman, but I worried if the rest of the family would pressure them to be more difficult.”

“I have to admit, I’m surprised. Your mom is from Georgia and your dad is from Ohio. These are not progressive strongholds.” Aubrey reminded her.

Emily shrugged, “Dad is an artist and mom into theater. I think I’ve met more of their friends who are gay than straight. I’m sort of surprised I’m the first of the cousins to come out.”

“You think some of your cousins may not be straight?” Aubrey arched an eyebrow.

“We are talking fifteen people, aren’t the odds in my favor?” Emily laughed, “but yeah. I won’t say who, but I won’t be surprised if we don’t hear something over the next year or so. They’ll be watching how the family responds to me.”

“To us,” Aubrey corrected her. “I hope us leaving so soon won’t be hard on whoever is watching.”

Emily sipped her coffee as she rearranged her position on the bed. “Me too. But I can’t really worry about them. I want to worry about you.”

Aubrey smiled indulgently. “I’m fine, Em. We can stay.”

“Nope,” Emily shook her head. “Dad is right, his family is a little much. Had we come in as just friends, no one would have batted an eye. We could have hung out with mom and dad; the cousins wouldn’t have descended. Afraid I was too forward in front of Steven. I’ll have to be more careful.”

“I hope you don’t.” Aubrey leaned over and kissed her softly. “I know people are no more accepting in Atlanta than they are here, but we spend most of our time near campus, or on the Lodge property. Both of those places are safe”

Emily smiled, “yeah, they are.” She sipped her coffee again, “I expect mom will have breakfast ready soon.Nothing as fancy as yesterday. She’s waiting on dad again but won’t say why.”

Aubrey shrugged, “I hope he’s back before we leave so we can say a proper goodbye.”

“Me, too. Oh, they reserved a cabin at Cumberland Falls for a few nights for us. We can tell them tonight how long we want to stay.” Emily mentioned casually.

“Em, they shouldn’t have.” Aubrey put her cup down. “That’s too much!”

Emily smiled, “Mom says she wants to make sure we feel comfortable. It’s the best cabin in the area, and she has arranged for them to fill the fridge with vegetarian friendly food. She put a hold on it until Friday in case we want it longer than tonight.”

Aubrey didn’t know how to protest any more than she already had.

“Hey,” Emily spoke softly to make Aubrey look at her, “they want to do this for us. They really like you, Aubrey. And they really like me to be happy. Let them be nice to you?”

Aubrey swallowed against the lump in her throat. “Ok, I will try.” She laughed, “I’m not used to people doing things for me, Em.”

“I know.” Emily’s eyes shone brightly, “you are in trouble now, Aubrey Posen. We are so going to show you what having a family means.”

Aubrey picked up her coffee and sipped it, trying to wrap her mind around just how different her life was going to be. “I guess I should take a shower.”

Emily nodded, “go ahead. I’ll use the shower down the hall so we can get ready faster.”

Aubrey nodded and put her cup down. As she got out of bed she looked over at Emily, “I don’t know how to repay this much generosity.”

“You don’t have to.” Emily got up and walked around the bed to hug her girl. “This is how we treat the people we love. You’ll get used to it.”

Aubrey wasn’t so sure, but she returned the hug. “I don’t need all this stuff to know you love me, Em.”

Emily smiled against Aubrey’s hair. “That’s why I’m lucky. But I’m a spend time with people I love kind of girl. Dad gives gifts.”

“Good to know.” Aubrey laughed, “and your mom?”

“She would like time, too. But she’ll take phone calls.” Emily laughed.

Aubrey nodded, “then we will make sure she has them.” She released the hug and pushed away. “Right, I still need that shower.”

Emily nodded, “me too. See you soon.”

After a shower and moving laundry, Emily got dressed and picked up her coffee cup. She headed over to the kitchen, where she found Aubrey sitting alone. “Aubs?”

Aubrey looked up at Emily, took a deep breath and handed over a note. 

“Dear Aubrey,

Em knows I am terrible at goodbyes. I will get all teary-eyed and she will feel terrible about leaving before Wednesday. It really is better this way. Mav invited everyone over to her place, and we went ahead to make your excuses. We want you two to have a chance to get used to each other before you have the pressure of the clan.

We hope to see you again come July, if we haven’t scared you off. We won’t be back before dinner, so please feel free to take your time to eat, prepare food for the road, pack and whatever.

Em, we know you are reading this with Aubrey, even if she didn’t invite you to.

Emily laughed and brushed a tear off her face. She returned to reading.

Em, we know you are reading this with Aubrey, even if she didn’t invite you to. Please enjoy the cabin at the Falls for as long as you want. We had lots of time to get used to being us before we were part of John’s family. You need that same time. Don’t be mad I chickened out. I love you. It’s just harder some days to let you go.

Take care of each other,

Katie and Pops.

Aubrey smiled as Emily placed her head on top of Aubrey’s. “I’d tease you about the short joke, but I don’t want to make light of your mom’s generosity.”

“She was an only child, too.” Emily explained. “She’d hoped to have six kids, so her kids could grow up with a big family like Dad did. I was her only successful pregnancy.”

Aubrey turned and hugged Emily, “I’m glad you are here.”

“Me too and so are they.” Emily squeezed Aubrey, “but life didn’t turn out like they planned. After her first miscarriage, they moved back here. Mom was afraid she’d never have any kids, and she wanted Dad to have a new generation to play with.” She wiped her face again. “She always said he never grew up.”

“I don’t know what to say, Em.” She rested her head on Emily’s stomach, then looked up, “maybe I do. I’m not ready to move here, but I will schedule every holiday for us to come back for as long as we are together.”

Emily laughed shakily, “be careful. I plan on us being together for a long time.”

Aubrey nodded, “I know. But Katie gave us this time. I think we should give her time in return.”

“Deal,” Emily nodded with authority. “At least, let’s give her the Fourth. We can wait to deal with Thanksgiving after we see how that goes.” She kissed Aubrey’s forehead. “We may have to invite them to us if the cousins are too much.”

“That’s a compromise I can live with.” Aubrey squeezed Emily’s back. “What do you want for breakfast?”

Emily sighed, “more coffee. That was unexpected and I feel woefully under caffeinated.”

Aubrey stood and grabbed both cups. “More coffee it is.” As she prepared the cups, she wondered if the Junk-Hardon family would ever stop surprising her.

With no family to interrupt, intervene or interfere, the girls got everything done and hit the road well before 6. The four-hour drive felt easier to Aubrey. After all, they were heading back to her grandfather’s stomping grounds and a beautiful environment to recreate for a few more days. This was much more enjoyable than driving in anticipation of meeting the family for the first time.

Emily kept them both entertained with playlists. Besides her set lists and her mother’s, she had pirated virtually every year there was a video recording of the Barden Bellas anywhere on the web.

“Where and how did you get these?” Aubrey laughed as they listened to yet another generation of a capella singers.

“Any that mom didn’t have I scoured the net for. A lot are at Facebook. Those I grabbed with QuickTime. If they were on YouTube, there is a website that will convert the audio to an mp3.” Emily answered absently as she prepared the next list.

“That’s illegal, Em.”

“They have to catch me, Aubs. And it’s not like anyone is making money off of any of these old performances.” Emily laughed.

Aubrey allowed that was probably true. “You don’t have finals from my junior year?”

Emily shook her head, “I only kept full performances.” She glanced to see if her tease raised a blister and ducked when Aubrey swung to slap her. “Kidding! I have your semi’s performance. We haven’t gotten that far yet.”

“Thank god, we are here.” Aubrey pulled up and parked. “I think the reservation is in your name. Go get the keys and directions to the cabin?”

Emily slid out and Aubrey took in the lovely late spring scenery while she waited.


	18. Second “date?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls continue in their bubble (=

When Emily got back from registration, she waved the keys. “The clerk was looking at me funny when I signed in. I think she thought there would be more than two of us.”

Aubrey shrugged and followed Emily’s directions to a gorgeous two-story cabin. “This is the size of a house, Em! Are you sure?”

Emily looked at the map, the reservation and the number on the cabin. “Yep. Mom said she wanted the best.” It was her turn to shrug.

When they opened the door, they immediately saw a flight of stairs which led to a sitting room complete with fireplace. Wood was already stacked beside the hearth to the left of the firebox. Two bedrooms were on opposite sides of the sitting room. The nearest had an en suite bathroom. On the far side was what looked like a full kitchen and dining area. Aubrey walked into the near bedroom while Emily investigated the farther one.

“No wonder the clerk was surprised.” Emily joined Aubrey, laughing. “There are four queen size beds and two full baths!”

Aubrey sat down on the first queen and shook her head in amazement, “it’s beautiful. Look,” she pointed at the now open sliding glass door that revealed a balcony complete with a cafe table and chairs.

Emily picked up her phone.

Emily: two bedrooms?

Mom: full kitchen, Em. See if they stocked it right?

“Right, we are supposed to check the kitchen.” Emily smiled and tugged at Aubrey to follow her.

Aubrey opened the fridge and had to smile. There were prepared dishes with labels, but there were also all the individual items she might need to cook for the two of them. She picked up one meal and noticed a complete list of ingredients, with a note to freeze if they were not planning to use them. “What do you think they do with the food we don’t eat?” Aubrey mused.

Emily sat down at the table and started flipping through the Park guide. “Some they donate to shelters; some they use to support the wildlife.” She looked up at Aubrey, “how do you figure they decide which goes where?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Aubrey shrugged and laughed. “Tell your folks I feel like a million bucks. Then let’s decide what to freeze and what to eat.”

“Deal.” Emily smiled.

Emily: it all looks wonderful. Aubs says she feels like a million bucks.

Dad: good. Have fun kiddo. 

Mom: I’m glad. Don’t be a stranger.

Emily: I won’t. Love you guys.

Dad: back atcha.

Mom: love you, too, Baby. Let us know when you get home.

Emily: I will. I’ll send pictures from here too.

Mom: deal! I may have to drag your father to this place.

Dad: what drag? I’ve got plans for us to be there next clear full moon.

Emily: love you. G’night.

Mom: g’night. 

Dad: hugs to ya both.

Emily stood up and wrapped her arms around Aubrey from behind as Aubrey studied the pantry supplies. “That’s from Dad. He’s bringing Mom here next clear full moon.”

“They won’t be disappointed.” Aubrey smiled. “Now, what shall we plan to eat.”

Emily grinned. This was the domestic shit she had dreamed about since Aubrey moved out of the Bella house. She didn’t know whether she should laugh or cry. Instead she shrugged, “I dunno. You choose.” And she squeezed Aubrey tight.

After dinner, Aubrey tidied up the kitchen. She, too, was thinking about the domesticity of their hideaway. Real life would intrude soon enough, and she had no idea what form it would take. She supposed they should tell the other Bellas at some point, at least Beca and Chloe. She just wasn’t ready to share yet. With a contented sigh as she put the last of the dishes in the rack to dry, she looked around to see where Emily had gone. Unable to see her girlfriend, she paused in her activity to listen. She heard something unexpected. After drying her hands and putting the towel up to dry, Aubrey followed the sound.

She entered the sitting room and saw Emily, laying on the couch, watching flames flicker in the fireplace. Two glasses of red wine sat on the small coffee table nearby. “Hey.”

Emily looked up, “hey, come here.” She smiled and moved one leg down, so her foot touched the floor.

Aubrey slipped into place curled up against Emily’s chest. Emily slid her arms around Aubrey. “Do you remember?” Emily asked.

Aubrey nodded. “One of the last nights before you went home for Christmas your sophomore year. The rest of the girls had gone home, and another RA was taking over in the Spring.”

“Yeah. We weren’t quite this familiar,” Emily joked, “but I never forgot sitting under a blanket, alternating between watching the fire and watching the snow fall.”

“Me either,” Aubrey smiled.

“Why’d you leave?” 

“Do you mean the resident advisor position?” Aubrey clarified. Emily nodded. “I told you then I had taught you all I could. It was time for you to take charge.”

Emily waited to see if there was more.

Still looking at the fire, Aubrey laughed quietly. “I couldn’t tell you I was developing this huge crush on a certain 19-year-old sophomore.”

“Why couldn’t you? Was it because I was 19?”

Aubrey shook her head, “not entirely. There were a lot of reasons. You were still dating Benji as far as I knew.”

Emily groaned, “oh, yeah.”

“And I worried about the way it looked, an alumna in an advisory position taking advantage of an underclassman.” Aubrey sighed, “I even worried if you would lose standing with your team; they might think I was manipulating you in some way.”

“They wouldn’t,” Emily began.

Aubrey reached up and put a finger to Emily’s lips. “It doesn’t matter. We’re here now, right?”

Emily smiled and nodded, kissing the shushing finger. “Yeah. We are.” She rubbed her hand up and down Aubrey’s back. “I can’t believe that this time last week, we stopped at the KOA for the first time.”

“We may still be on the road, this time last week.” Aubrey admitted. “I hadn’t really thought about how far away you were going to be before then.”

“Me either.” Emily took a deep breath, reveling in the smell that was uniquely Aubrey, all cinnamon and clove and outdoorsy. “That’s what hit me when you said you were driving me to Ohio. That’s why I texted mom what I did.”

Aubrey giggled, “but no plan?”

Emily shook her head, “no plan. I figured I’d come back with you. Dad has a vacation home in Atlanta he rents out as an air bnb. I figured I could stay there once he got it cleared. I have the money from my song sales in a savings account. That should hold me till I find a job.”

“How many songs did you sell?”

“Eleven, with Flashlight.”

Aubrey looked up at her. “You have sold eleven songs in four years?”

Emily nodded, “yeah. Well, some weren’t complete. Those I split royalties, but I get a portion of 9 cents every time one of them plays. It’s enough to cover stuff.”

Aubrey rested her head again, “you know you have to play them all for me.”

“Do I gotta?” Emily whined.

“You gotta,” Aubrey answered forcefully. “So, now we have us worked out, do you still prefer to live in your Dad’s place?”

Emily froze for a moment, her heart beating quickly. “I thought, I mean, I guess.”

Aubrey looked up again when she heard the rapidly beating heartbeat. “Shhhh, everything is ok.” She sat up, “hey, look at me.”

“I don’t,” Emily blinked, and a tear welled out of her eye. “I thought,” she broke off again.

“Emily,” Aubrey spoke gently. “You are welcome to come stay with me. I just don’t want to hold you back from any plans you have.”

Emily sobbed, and her shoulders shook, “I don’t have any plans. I don’t know what I want to do. I just wanna,” she hiccupped.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around the crying woman. “Shhh, sweetie, there is no hurry. We have time.” She held Emily tight, brushing hair out of her face. “I’m trying to support you, not terrify you.”

“Oh, my stars, Aubs.” Emily hiccupped again. “I’ve been so scared of losing you I forgot to think about what to do next.” She lifted her head to look into Aubrey’s eyes. “What am I going to do?”

“Shhhhh, relax, it’s ok.” Aubrey repeated. “First, we are going to have a nice little vacation without family interference.” Emily nodded and laughed despite her tears. “Then we will get you moved into my place. You can have the spare room as an office if you want. We can get your laptop set up in there and your keyboard too.” She pulled Emily close again and started to stroke Emily’s hair. “You can research grad school, or look for work, or play video games. I don’t care. Recover from your last semester at school.” Aubrey smiled, “let me give you what I wish I had.”

Emily started to quiet. “I have to be able to help somehow.”

“You will help.” Aubrey nodded, still stroking Emily’s hair. “Just being there, giving me someone to talk to will be such a treat. Having someone to have breakfast with? I’ll have died and gone to heaven. I’ve been alone,” her voice cracked. She paused to collect herself. “I’ve lived alone for a really long time, Em. I miss having company. But you can help with the chores, too. It will be nice to have someone to do laundry with, like we did today.”

Emily pulled back from the embrace. “I loved doing laundry with you. Aren’t I pathetic?”

Aubrey shook her head. “Only if I am. I loved doing laundry with you, too.”

“Ok,” Emily laughed, “so we will act all domestic and shit till I figure out what I want to do.

Aubrey nodded, “and if that means moving to another state or you need to travel, we will figure that out too.”

Emily shook her head, “Nope.”

“Don’t close any door yet,” Aubrey said gently. “Take your time, find what you love. Then we negotiate.”

“You are non-negotiable, Aubrey Posen.” Emily said firmly. “I’m not willing to give you up.”

Aubrey leaned in and kissed Emily tenderly, “no one is asking you to. Let’s put it all away until we get settled at home.”

Emily smiled goofily, “I like the sound of that.”

“Get a clue, Emily Junk. Home is where you are.” Aubrey kissed her again.

Emily let the last of her tears trickle down her face. “Back atcha, Posen.”

Aubrey smiled and used her thumbs to wipe Emily’s tears away. “I’m going to go put a log on that fire. I suggest you get comfy so we can enjoy that lovely wine. Is it shiraz?”

“Dad said it would be perfect for the first night, because it can be room temperature. He left us a bottle of Chardonnay for tomorrow, it’s in the fridge already.”

Aubrey kissed Emily once more. “He thinks of everything.” She stood up and headed toward the fire.

As Emily got settled in place, she smiled and sighed. Home.


	19. Sometimes, you can’t go home again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Emily visit the Posen Kentucky Homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mention of cancer, car accidents, heavy dose of loss and sadness. FYI.

“I’m not sure I understand where we are going.” Emily fiddled with her music app as they drove farther and farther from Corbin.

“Don’t you have farmland in Ohio?” Aubrey laughed.

Emily shrugged, “sure. That doesn’t mean I’ve actually been on a farm. Just a ranch.”

Aubrey glanced sideways to see if she was being teased. “You know the farmer and the cow man should be friends.”

“Oh, don’t you start with show tunes! I’ll make you call my mother.” Emily laughed. “I told you I learned to ride. I had friends who owned horses, but all the farms I saw were big industrial places. Nothing like this.” She gestured at the surrounding countryside.

“Well, all of this is still part of Corbin, sort of. The first people of Corbin were farmers, so the farms are still a part of the history. My something great grandfather came here from Posen, Michigan because he wanted to grow plums.”

Emily looked up briefly, “Plums.”

Aubrey nodded, “I guess he really liked plums. And Kentucky plums are to die for. We’ll have to pick up some preserves to take home.”

“Ok,” Emily returned her attention to her phone. “So, when was that?”

“1902 I think. Anyway, eventually the government wanted to levy property taxes so that’s why the section lines.” Aubrey pointed at the signs. “They help the tax man figure out whose land is whose.” She turned right. “That great whatever grandfather built the house.”

Aubrey steeled herself as she continued down the section line. She knew it wasn’t there. The new owner had explained the damage was too great, it had been ignored for too long. Even still, she wasn’t ready. She pulled over suddenly.

Emily looked up from the music she was organizing, concerned. “What’s wrong, Aubs?”

“That’s where it was.” Aubrey was looking out the window to her left. Across from her was the remnants of a gate now wired over and permanently closed. The grass was almost waist high already in a large field circled on three sides by groves of plum trees. “Every spring, I’d come out here on weekends and help sort plums. He had pickers who did the hard work. My job was to sort the best out for selling, the second best for canning, and whatever was left we’d compost. I hated that job.” Her voice was surprisingly calm.

Emily leaned over to place a hand on Aubrey’s thigh. “Sounds boring as hell,” she replied lightly.

“It was,” Aubrey smiled. “But I did it to have conversation with my grandfather. My grandmother was gone before I was born. He had expected my dad to take over the farm, but Dad wanted a military career. He’d hoped Dad would have a son, but he decided when I was 7 I was spunky enough he’d let me have it. He didn’t live long enough for me to take over.”

Emily rubbed Aubrey’s leg gently. “What did you guys talk about?”

Aubrey shrugged, “my grandmother, mostly. Sometimes my aunt or my dad. But I knew them. I wanted to hear about her.”

“What was she like?”

“Spunky. He loved that word.” Aubrey laughed. “He said she was a tomboy. She hated wearing dresses except for special occasions. She loved to climb the plum trees when they were kids and steal some as a snack.” Aubrey almost snorted, “he said his daddy was happy when they married, because he didn’t have to worry about the plum thief anymore.” Aubrey thought for a few moments. “She played the flute. Her parents could only afford a penny whistle, so my granddad and his daddy taught themselves to make her a wooden flute. He was so proud of that. I wonder what happened to it.” Aubrey mused, as if forgetting there was anyone else in the truck. “She loved the movies, especially the drive-ins. She would wheedle her dad’s truck on Friday nights, and they’d go park backwards and lay in the bed to watch the movie.”

Emily smiled, “that sounds like fun.”

Aubrey nodded, “it did. She was still a high school kid when the civil rights era hit. He said she’d drag him to Louisville for sit down strikes. She was angry as all get out when the assassinations happened. She worked every voter registration drive until the year she died.”

“What happened to her?”

“Cancer. It got them both. She died of lung cancer. He had throat cancer. He still smoked like a chimney when I would visit, but by then he stayed outside so I wouldn’t have to breath it.” Aubrey finally tore her eyes away from the empty field and looked at Emily. “He didn’t think about what it was doing to him. He’d be 70 and she’d be 69 this year.”

Emily squeezed her girlfriend’s leg. “They left too soon.”

Aubrey nodded. “Anyway, I knew the house was gone, but,” she shrugged.

“Seeing it makes it real,” Emily suggested.

“Yeah.” Aubrey put the truck back in gear and returned to the road. At the next intersection, she turned left. About a mile up, she turned onto a dirt road lined by plum trees. “The new owner left the gate open for me.”

Emily smiled, “that’s nice.”

Aubrey just nodded and drove slowly down the dirt road. She reached another gate and rolled to a stop. “Here we go.”

The little gated area was smaller than a city block. Emily got out of the truck and walked over to the sign. “Posen Family.” She smiled again. “The family has their own cemetery.”

Aubrey nodded again, “my aunt is here. I didn’t come back for that one. She’d asked me not to.”

Emily frowned, “why?”

“She said she wasn’t in that shell anymore and there was no point in missing school for it.” Aubrey smiled, “we’d gotten to say our goodbyes already.”

“You never told me how she died?” Emily slipped her hand into Aubrey’s as they entered the gate.

Aubrey took a deep breath. “Complications after a car accident. She broke her neck.”

Emily squeezed Aubrey’s hand.

“She lingered for a while, but she didn’t want to live that way. It was my first semester at Barden. I’d just joined the Bellas. She wanted me to remember her as she had been every weekend of high school, not stuck in a hospital bed barely able to talk.” Aubrey dashed a tear from her face. “I sang to her that day, all the stuff I could remember she would play on the record player. Stuff from the 60s and 70s.” She walked in silence for a while and stopped when she saw a name she recognized. “I told her I loved her. I told her I would make her proud of me. She said she already was.”

Emily looked down at the marker. Noting the date of death, she said a silent thank you to the lady who gave Aubrey something to hold on to even as she left this life. “She sounds awesome.”

Aubrey nodded, “she was.” After a few moments of silent contemplation, Aubrey started to walk again. This time she stopped in front of a double plot. “Here are Grandma and Granddad.”

Emily lifted her other hand, so both were holding Aubrey’s. “It sounds like they were happy.”

“They seemed to be. I think that’s what surprised me when your mom talked about your grandparents being so mean to each other. I just never thought about people staying together that long and being miserable.” Aubrey turned to look at Emily. “Promise me you won’t let me do that to you? If I ever get insufferable, don’t stay and be miserable.”

Emily released Aubrey’s hand and instead cupped her cheeks. “I promise you, Aubrey Posen, that I will do everything in my ability to keep us happy. I will coax, tease, bicker and argue with you. I will never pretend everything is all right when it’s not. I want us to be like your grandparents, not mine. Well, and to live longer.”

Aubrey felt more tears well up at Emily’s words. “You amaze me. How can you be so sure?”

“I’ve had role models.” Emily smiled and leaned closer to kiss her girl. “My parents are nothing like their parents, but I want to be like mine. I want to laugh and cry with you. It isn’t fair, how much loss you have already had. I totally get why you think we can’t last. But here’s the thing. I love loving my best friend.”

Aubrey leaned forward and placed her head against Emily’s chest. “I’ve warned you, I’m difficult. I get bossy and cranky and bitchy.”

Emily laughed quietly, “I’ve seen it. It didn’t scare me off then. It won’t scare me off now.” She kissed the back of Aubrey’s head. “Now, I think we’ve had enough reminders of our mortality. Pay your respects and let’s get back to the living.

“What do you have in mind?” Aubrey smiled shakily as she pulled away and dried her eyes.

“Someplace in this town there has to be a decent shake.” Emily asserted.

Aubrey laughed, “I think I know just the place. They even have twice-cooked French Fries, if they still exist.”

“I can’t believe you let me google search for a place to eat when you used to live here.” Emily groused.

“I never lived here, I visited on weekends. I only ever ate Grandad’s cooking or fast food back then.” Aubrey corrected her. She walked over to the plum trees and collected some of the wildflowers that grew nearby. She left some on each plot, then extended her hand for Emily to take. “Shall we see if those fries still exist?”

Emily nodded as she took Aubrey’s hand. They walked back to the gate, closed it carefully, and climbed into the truck. Emily didn’t bother with music; it all felt too bright for the current mood. As they pulled onto the main road, she thought of something she remembered her dad singing to her mom when Emily was little.She softly began to sing.

Who knows how long I've loved you?

You know I love you still

Will I wait a lonely lifetime?

If you want me to, I will

For if I ever saw you

I didn't catch your name

But it never really mattered

I will always feel the same

Aubrey reached over and took Emily’s hand. She joined in singing the higher harmony.

Love you forever and forever

Love you with all my heart

Love you whenever we're together

Love you when we're apart

And when at last I find you

Your song will fill the air

Sing it loud so I can hear you

Make it easy to be near you

For the things you do endear you to me

You know I will

I will

([https://youtu.be/KT4_ckm2NpE](https://youtu.be/KT4_ckm2NpE))

Emily squeezed Aubrey’s hand and repeated softly one more time, “I will.”

Aubrey squeezed the hand three times back.

Emily understood. She squeezed four times.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It was enough. 


	20. Insomnia sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little secret Aubrey won’t be able to keep anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked about Emily having such an easy time with this transition. This story is only 2 weeks of their relationship. Aubrey has a lot of hidden things that get exposed, because she is not used to anyone being around to notice. Emily, on the other hand, is used to 30 people watching her every move. When I return to this world, I expect more of Emily’s little secrets to emerge. Just an FYI (=

Aubrey quietly slipped out of bed. She put on her robe and moved out to the sitting room. The trip to the cemetery had unsettled her more than she expected. It had been several months since she had a good bout of insomnia, and she had hoped against hope that her time with Emily might solve it.

Instead, here she was at 2:53 am watching the clock tick the time since Emily fell asleep around 1. If she made a cup of tea, it would just wake her lover and she saw no point in sharing the misery. So, she curled up on the couch and stared at the empty fireplace. Should she start a fire? Again, that might just roust Emily, and the guilt would be worse than the insomnia.

Still, maybe it was time to warn Emily about this too. What do you tell someone who can sleep at the drop of a hat that sleep is elusive? How do you explain the need for a rhythm and a schedule just to coax your body to rest? She sighed as she pulled her legs up to her chest.

What works? What hadn’t she tried? She had tried distinguishing what was keeping her so alert. Other than the trip down memory lane, she hadn’t determined anything she was feeling anxious about. Emily has reassured her about their future. Was it really a buildup of chemicals that had her lizard brain wide awake? She had tried counting backwards, then counting by threes. Sometimes making her brain focus on one thing helped it let go of whatever was background processing so fervently. It failed tonight. She tried listening to a documentary, then a sound effect that might lull her brain. Nothing worked.

So, here she was at 3:02 am, trying not to think about how tired she would be when she finally managed an hour or two of shut eye before the sun came up. She tried not to think about the way she would feel days down the line when the sleep debt started to build. All of these thoughts just increased the anxiety and made the lizard brain scream louder.

She sighed. She could go back into the bedroom and listen to Emily breathe, but tonight that felt like a recipe for jealousy. It wasn’t Emily’s fault Aubrey couldn’t sleep. Well, other than chatting until Aubrey missed her sleepy window.

Which brought her back to: how do you explain it to someone who doesn’t have it? What if all they feel is pity? What if all they can say is, “I wish I could give you my ability to sleep?” Won’t that make things worse?

Then she thought about what Emily had promised at the cemetery. She’d promised never to pretend everything was all right when it wasn’t. Aubrey smiled faintly. It wasn’t fair for her to pretend it was all right if Emily wasn’t going to.

With the resolve to ask Emily to help her keep her schedule, Aubrey rested her head on her knees. Maybe that would be resolution enough to quiet her lizard brain and lull it to sleep.

Emily woke sometime later with a start, realizing she was alone in bed. She got up and put on her robe and glasses. After a quick glance at the open door of the empty bathroom, she headed out into the rest of the cabin. She hesitated when she saw the slumped figure still curled up but leaning against the back of the sofa. “Oh, Aubs,” she whispered to herself.

She crossed over to her girlfriend and gently rubbed on her back. “Come on back to bed, love.”

Aubrey stirred, but didn’t answer. She looked up and saw that Emily had extended a hand. She reached for it and let herself be drawn to a standing position. Emily guided Aubrey back to the bedroom and helped her take off her robe. Hurrying to the other side, she removed her own robe and glasses before tucking into bed and wrapping herself around her girl. Without another word, she lifted a hand and stroked Aubrey’s hair. It was a little bit of a struggle, being so warm and cozy, to stay awake until she was certain Aubrey slept, but it was worth it. When the body beside her relaxed and the breathing was steady, Emily allowed herself to fall back asleep.

When Emily woke up, Aubrey was still sleeping hard. Emily allowed herself to stroke Aubrey’s hair some more and watch her sleep, then decided it was more than likely she would wake the woman up than allow her to sleep. She quietly got out of bed, put back on her robe and glasses, grabbed her phone and headed to the kitchen.

Once there, she started the coffee. A glance at the time showed it was well past 8. If she let Aubrey sleep off her restless night, they were not going to be out by 11.

Emily: hey mom?

Mom: good morning, Baby.

Emily: good morning. Did you mean it that we could stay again today?

Mom: yes. Your dad has actually paid through Friday morning. Is everything ok?

Emily: Aubrey had a rough night. It was hard seeing what was left of her grandfather’s place.

Mom: what was left of it?

Emily: yeah, the trees are still there, but the house is gone. And then there was the family cemetery and all those memories.

Mom: poor Aubrey.

Emily: you know it’s just her and her dad left of the family. 

Mom: I’m sorry, that’s hard. It is a little easier with the new family, if they aren’t overwhelming.

Emily: yeah, I forgot. You know how she feels.

Mom: I was just older when I lost my parents. Yoli knows better.

Emily: I’m sorry I was hard on her.

Mom: she’s sorry she got pushy. You know she loves you.

Emily: yeah, I know. I’ll make it up to her.

Mom: just drop her a line. 

Emily: I will. Anyway, tell dad thanks for the cabin? You guys are going to love it.

Mom: just from the pictures, I love it already. Give Aubrey a hug for us.

Emily: I will. First, I have to convince her to stay a little longer and get more rest.

Mom: better you than me.

Emily: ha. Thanks mom. Love you.

Mom: love you too, Baby. Ttys.

Emily smiled at the exchange. She opened another message.

Emily: hey Yol.

Yoli: hey Em.

Emily: sorry I was a shit.

Yoli: nah, protecting your girl. I get it. I was just protecting you.

Emily: yeah, I see that. But I don’t need protecting from her.

Yoli: ha, yeah, I see that. 

Emily: can I fix it so you guys can be friends? I think you might have a lot in common.

Yoli: we’re good, Em. She told me about her mom.

Emily: and her aunt and grandfather?

Yoli: no, but I guessed. Boarding school. That sucks. At least I had you guys.

Emily: yeah. How do I give her you all without overwhelming her?

Yoli: come back in July. We’ll do better.

Emily: thanks, Yol.

Yoli:no problem. Ttyl

Emily: ttyl

Emily nodded with satisfaction. Maybe she could find a way to blend her lives. Maybe.

It was several hours later that Aubrey awoke and realized she was alone. She blinked, needing to take time to remember moving back into the bedroom. Before she could get out of bed to search for Emily, however, her girlfriend returned with two cups of coffee.

“What time is it?” Aubrey croaked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Emily smiled.

“Check out is at 11,” Aubrey replied, a little irritated.

“Tomorrow.” Emily sat down on the bed and leaned over to kiss Aubrey good morning. “My folks reserved this place until Friday morning. We can leave tomorrow or Friday and still get you there for your meeting with Allan.”

“Em,” Aubrey sounded exasperated.

“Aubs,” Emily said with the exact same tone of voice before she relented. “I know we are going to have to talk about what happened. I also know I am dying to know what I can do differently to help. But my first priority is that I don’t return you to work worse off than when we left. If we packed today and drove back to Georgia, you would feel like shit.” She leaned in and kissed her again. “Yell at me later. Right now, either turn over and go back to sleep or have some coffee.” She pulled back and picked up her own cup and iPad. “By the way, good morning.”

“You can be infuriating, you know that?” Aubrey still sounded exasperated.

Emily shrugged with a smile, “you just hate that I’m right.”

Aubrey laughed in spite of herself. “Ok, you’ve got me there.” She sat up and picked up her coffee. “And you are right I would feel worse. And you are right we have to talk about what freaked me out.”

“Was I wrong about any of it?” Emily smirked.

“No,” Aubrey sighed but smiled. “I just feel dumb.”

“Hey, be nice to my girl.” Emily put her cup down so she could lean over without spilling to kiss the side of Aubrey’s head.

Aubrey laughed again, “your girl has the coping capacity of a lizard.”

Emily stayed close and put down her iPad. “Lizard brain again?”

Aubrey nodded. “I guess thinking about my grandfather and aunt got it started. Then we kept talking after I got sleepy and I missed my window.”

“Window?” Emily looked interested.

“I have trained my brain to let me sleep, most of the time. If I miss my window of feeling sleepy, sometimes I just stay up all night.” Aubrey confessed. She held her coffee with both hands and stared into the cup. “Nothing seems to help, and I really hate taking medications. They make me feel funny.”

Emily nodded sympathetically. “I’m so sorry, Aubs. I get like a big puppy sometimes and forget where my paws are.” She reached over with the hand that was not holding her up to stroke Aubrey’s arm. “I forgot about your insomnia.”

Aubrey looked over, surprised. “You knew?”

“I lived with you for three months, Aubs. At some point, it was clear it was not just that you went to bed later than we did and woke up earlier.” Emily smiled indulgently. “I started making the girls quiet down earlier, claiming I was the one having trouble studying.”

Aubrey smiled, “you really are amazing.”

Emily smiled back. “Obviously not amazing enough or you would have been able to sleep last night. I have tried hard to control my St. Bernard tendencies, and I’m sorry they run contrary to your lizard brain. But I’ll do better.”

“And I’ll try and remind you about my window.” Aubrey promised.

“Deal. Now, coffee? Or more sleep?” Emily asked.

“Yes.” Aubrey replied with a giggle. “Believe it or not, coffee will not keep me from sleeping this morning, as long as it’s not too bright in here.”

Emily nodded her head once. “Ok, coffee then a nap. Got it.” She rolled over and sat up again. “And we don’t leave till at least tomorrow.”

Aubrey nodded back. “Thank you.” Her voice was quiet.

“Easy,” Emily winked and then turned her attention to her iPad.

Aubrey doubted that but it was still nice to hear.


	21. Be it ever so humble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Emily finally make it back to the Lodge. Chaos from an unexpected source greets them.

Emily chewed her lip as they drove up to the Lodge gate. She had been here dozens of times, maybe a hundred times. This was the first time she was going in as Aubrey’s girlfriend, as the Director’s girlfriend. This was not the first time she would stay over, but it was the first time she wasn’t planning on leaving.

As if sensing her girlfriend’s discomfort, Aubrey reached over with her right hand and caressed the back of Emily’s left. She then slowed the truck down as she reached the security shack. “Hey, Tony, is the place in one piece?”

“Yes ma’am. Nice to see you, Miss Posen.” Tony leaned down and touched his cap. “You too, Miss Junk.”

Emily smiled and waved, then giggled as Aubrey drove past the gate. “Since when am I Miss Junk around here?”

Aubrey shook her head, “this is Allan’s doing. He has an opinion on how things should run. I’m the Director; he doesn’t think people should call me by my first name.”

“You call him by his first name,” Emily observed. “Wasn’t he your director?”

“Yes, and yes he has double standards. It will take me weeks to get people to relax again.” Aubrey laughed. “I’m glad we came home today. If I had to meet him tonight, I might take his head off.” She pulled her truck up to her parking space. As she opened the door, another of her employees greeted her.

“Good evening, Miss Posen, Miss Junk. I’ll get these for you.” He reached for their suitcases.

Aubrey hesitated, “you don’t need to do that, Bob. We can handle our own luggage.”

Bob grinned, “it’s my pleasure.”

Aubrey turned to Emily, “Allan is up to something.”

Emily laughed quietly but said not a word. She clasped Aubrey’s hand and squeezed it three times.

Aubrey smiled and returned four. Then she headed to the door, which Bob had opened. When the girls stepped inside, Aubrey nearly didn’t recognize the place. All of her knickknacks and photos were in their usual places, but the furniture had been upgraded. The sofa and love seat had been replaced with a large sectional. The television was huge and took up most of one wall. The floor had been polished to a bright sheen and new throw rugs were scattered about.

“Bob, what’s going on?” Aubrey’s voice sounded threatening.

Allan stepped up behind her. “Just a little bonus, Aubrey.”

Emily whirled around, surprised by the voice behind her.

“Sorry,” Allan smiled, “you must be Miss Junk.”

“Emily.”

“Emily,” he extended his hand, “I’m Allan. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Allan, what do you mean, a bonus?” Aubrey sounded tired.

Allan smiled indulgently. “You have been living here now for, what, 7 years? And it was still furnished as it had been the day you arrived as a junior counselor. On top of that, it was designed for a single. After a conversation with the Board, they realized you deserved a place more in keeping with your current circumstances.”

Aubrey eyed him suspiciously. “Which means,” she prompted.

“Look around.” Allan gestured. “First of all, you now have a sitting room that should be more comfortable for two. This is standard for family cabins.” He chuckled as Bob waved and headed out for another load. “Your bedroom has been renovated as well, but the biggest change has to do with the additional meeting space.”

“Additional meeting space?” Aubrey turned slowly toward the back of the cabin. “What did you do?”

“It was difficult to do in two weeks, but the board made it happen. Your kitchen and dining room now lead onto an addition that allows you your own conference room.” Alan led them both toward the added room. “They ordered a pre-fab so all they had to do was knock out one wall. And no trees were harmed. They moved the two ash trees back to allow space.”

Aubrey’s eyes widened as she entered the conference room. It housed a table that comfortably sat ten. On one wall was another large screen television. A projector extended from the ceiling, and Emily noticed a gap that suggested a screen that descended to cover the television. “Allan, this is too much.”

Allan shook his head. “I’ve been doing your job for two weeks, Aubrey. I see how much you took on. The success of the last few years lays squarely on your shoulders. The board wants to reward you.” Then he grinned, “however, they have said you are required to take more time off. Human Resources says we may get in trouble for the number of hours you work, even if you are salaried. Your first order of business is to hire or promote an assistant director you will trust to handle things on your days off.”

Emily snuck up and linked elbows. “It would give you a chance to schedule those rest days you were talking about.”

“Were you in on this?” Aubrey looked at Emily.

“This is all me, Aubrey.” Allan sat in one of the chairs. “That cabinet houses a computer you can use for meetings, too.”

Aubrey turned her gaze to Allan. “I still don’t see, I mean. Did you have all of this?”

Allan smiled and shook his head, “no, but I didn’t double our profits in three years.” He pointed at a chair and waited. After both Emily and Aubrey sat down, he continued. “Do you remember when you first started?”

“Yes,” Aubrey nodded, unsure what he was looking for.

“You came here terrified that you were more bossy than you were a boss.” Allan smiled as Emily clapped a hand over her own mouth. “I’m guessing you still think of yourself that way.” When Aubrey didn’t say anything, he sighed. “You are very good with people, Aubrey, when you let yourself be. You push at the right times; you pull back at the right times. You teach your staff to be attentive and show them how by remembering things they don’t expect from an employer.”

Bob stuck his head in the doorway. “Everything is in. Suitcases in the bedroom, everything else in the office.”

Aubrey stared. “You already converted the second room as well?”

Allan nodded again. “I probably overstepped. But someone has to take care of you. I’m hoping Miss Junk can do a better job than I have.”

“I don’t need taken care of,” Aubrey protested.

“Sure, you do,” Bob grinned. “Everybody does. Just like when I was all worried about my wife when she was sick. I was taking care of her, but I couldn’t have done it if you didn’t take care of me.”

Emily watched in fascination. It was clear there was a lot more for her to learn about her girlfriend. 

Aubrey sighed, “no one should have to worry about their jobs while their spouse is fighting cancer.”

“Not everyone thinks that way, Aubrey,” Allan replied. “But that’s the kind of precedent you set. In the three years since you became director, the turnover rate has dropped to less than ten percent. People just don’t quit anymore. That continuity has led companies to plan more events and increased our return business three-fold.” Allan laughed, “you think it’s nothing, but it’s damn near a new business model. Treat people well, their morale increases, they treat customers well, the customers come back. It isn’t new, but it hasn’t been common in our industry.”

Aubrey didn’t know what to do with all these accolades. “I just try to treat people the way I want to be treated. I didn’t do that before, and it was a disaster.” Emily knew she was thinking of Beca and the Bellas. “I never want to make that mistake again.”

Allan stood up, “well, you learned your lesson well. The board thanks you for it. If you decide you hate this new arrangement, we can move you to a different cabin. We just wanted to give you the tools you need to keep doing excellent work.”

Aubrey looked up, “you keep saying we, Allan.”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Allan smirked, “I was elected to the Board two years ago. I take over as chairman in November.”

Emily laughed out loud, “you have been handled, Posen.”

Aubrey stood up and hugged Allan. “Congratulations. I look forward to what we can accomplish together, again.” She pulled back and shook a finger at him, “but don’t do shit like this behind my back again!”

“You learn to relax so we can be confident you will survive to run this camp and maybe a few others over the next twenty years and it will all be worth it.” Allan winked, “come on, Bob, let’s get out of here and let the lovebirds get settled.”

“I so owe you,” Aubrey threatened, then laughed, “I am feeling conflicted about whether I should punch you or thank you.”

“Thank him now; get revenge later,” Emily teased.

Allan laughed, “I will watch my back. Good night, ladies.”

Aubrey walked the men to the door. “Bob, will you move the truck back to facilities? My car should be there. I’ll need it Monday.”

“Sure, boss. Anything else I can do?” Bob grinned.

“Not tonight. Thank you again,” Aubrey smiled. After the men left, she closed and locked the door before turning around to see where Emily had gone. She was standing in the doorway of the new office. It held two desks with a pair of new computers. “I was going to ask how I could do my work while you worked here, but Allan seemed to have thought of that, too.”

“The only thing he didn’t think of was a piano.” Aubrey laughed. “Is there room for your synthesizer?” 

“I think so,” Emily turned and put her arms around Aubrey, “I am so proud of you!”

Aubrey frowned, “for what?”

Emily’s eyes opened incredulously. “For what? Were you not listening?”

“Oh, that,” Aubrey rolled her eyes. “He was exaggerating.”

Emily shook her head, “one of these days you are going to believe how amazing you are.” She smiled fondly. “I am making it my life’s work.”

“Well, my life’s work is to make it to the next day. I’m starving! Let’s see if he actually stocked my kitchen after he disrupted my life.” Aubrey changed the subject and pulled away. She took about three steps and stopped mid-stride. She turned and looked at Emily, then closed the distance between them. “Jerks got me all distracted,” she spoke in a quieter tone of voice, “welcome home.”

Emily swallowed past a lump in her throat. “There’s no place like home.” She opened her arms and Aubrey slipped back into the embrace. They both smiled as they shared their first kiss in the space they were going to share. No place like home indeed.


	22. Finding Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emily is reminded just how driven workaholic Aubrey can be, and Aubrey remembers there could be good reasons to take breaks.

Emily awoke Friday morning to an empty bed. “Oh, Aubs,” she muttered to herself. “Allan may have thought he was helping but I bet he made things worse.” She got out of bed, put on her robe and glasses and went in search of her girlfriend.

The coffee pot was on, but Aubrey was not in the kitchen or dining room. Emily poured herself a cup and tried the office. Sure enough, Aubrey was there behind one of the computers already. “Good morning.”

Aubrey looked, “hey,” she smiled and leaned back. “I could get used to you being a reminder to take breaks.”

“Are you on duty today?” Emily asked.

“Sort of. Remember, Allan wants me to find someone to promote or hire. I prefer promoting from within. That rewards people for good work and boosts morale for others hoping to move up. I’m going through personnel records.”

Emily nodded. She pulled the chair out from behind the second desk and rolled it over so she could sit near Aubrey. “We should figure out which days you will have off.”

“I figure Monday is a good one. We have a lot of weekend retreats. I like to be available to help if any of them go south. Then I can have Monday and Tuesday off. The new assistant can handle those days. They tend to be ropes courses or single day trust exercises.” Aubrey answered absently as she returned her attention to her files.

Emily nodded again. She sipped at her coffee and tried to stem the dismay she was feeling at the sudden shift in Aubrey. It wasn’t really unexpected. Aubrey had always been driven and had always worked when Emily was over. She just hadn’t expected such an abrupt return to life before they got together.

Aubrey sat back in frustration. “I am afraid I’m going to have to interview a couple of my candidates. They are both very good and have worked here for virtually the same amount of time.”

“Have you decided what you want in an assistant?” Emily asked.

Aubrey smirked, “what’s to decide? The assistant has to be able to do what I do when I’m not here.”

Emily shook her head, “not exactly.”

“Why not?” Aubrey looked over at Emily. Although she was mostly in business mode, a part of her thrilled to the idea she was having this conversation with her girlfriend.

“Well, you need someone you work well with. Ideally, the person should complement your strengths and compensate for your weaknesses. That will allow you to maximize your success.” Emily shrugged as she sipped her coffee.

Aubrey smiled, tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair, “this could be handy, having a therapist in the house.”

Emily laughed, “I’m not a therapist yet. I haven’t even decided if I want to be. But some of my education may be beneficial on occasion.” She tilted her head to one side. “Are you hungry?”

“Not yet,” Aubrey shook her head. She moved her legs, so the chair rotated back and forth slightly. “There is so much to think about.”

“Hey,” Emily spoke quietly so that Aubrey would look at her again. “Is it going to be hard to relax with all this business stuff around you?”

Aubrey stopped moving. She looked down at her lap and then back at Emily, “maybe?”

Emily smiled, “it’s ok if it is. Allan said we could move to a smaller place if this was too much. Maybe it could stay your workspace and we could move to a cabin we could make into a haven for you.”

“A haven?” Aubrey smiled at the words. “What do you mean?”

Emily scooted closer, “I mean a place where you can shut out the world. A place where you can let someone else take the load for a while. A place where you can really rest without the burden of responsibility.”

Aubrey started shaking her head as soon as Emily started speaking, “I don’t know how to live that way, Em. Even these last two weeks were hard.”

“But we did it. There were days where you didn’t actively think of this place. There were days we didn’t have to talk about the future.” Emily reached over and stroked the back of Aubrey’s hand. “Allan says he and the Board want you around for a long time. If you keep pushing this way, they won’t get that wish.” Emily’s eyes teared, “and neither will I.” She looked down at Aubrey’s hand. “I want you around for a long time, Aubs. I worry about your health when you push so hard. I always have.”

Aubrey lifted her free hand to brush a lock of Emily’s hair out of her face. “I messed up already, haven’t I?”

Emily shook her head, “you didn’t mess up. You just clicked back into director mode so fast it caught me off guard. I’ll be ok. I just want to be sure you will be.”

Aubrey considered for a few moments as they sat there holding hands. Finally, she pushed away from the computer. “You are right. I clicked in too fast. I have a lot to think about and sometimes background processing is better than pushing for an answer.” She stood up, still holding Emily’s hand. “Let’s rustle up some breakfast and start this day over.”

Emily stood up and put her coffee down on the desk. “We don’t have to start over.” She smiled and pressed a kiss to Aubrey’s lips. “I just want a proper good morning.”

Aubrey pulled Emily closer with her free hand. After returning the kiss ardently she smiled, “I love how you keep me honest.”

“I love you,” Emily smiled back, “I really do want a long time with you, Aubs. Tell me how to get it?”

“I don’t know, Em. I’ll work on it.” Aubrey sighed and looked around the office. “You are probably right. This office and the conference room will make it feel like I am on call 24/7. If the goals of the Board, HR and you are to keep me rested and reducing my hours, this isn’t the way to do it.”

Emily nodded, “I’m sure he thought it would help, having everything so close.”

It was Aubrey’s turn to nod, “I’m sure he did.” She titled her head to one side. “You know, one of my candidates, Ricky, has a two-bedroom cabin. He’s recently divorced. His wife didn’t care for the rustic life. He’s very good with schedules and has already done recruitment meetings.”

Emily watched as Aubrey processed. She wondered if her girlfriend would remember to consider her strengths and weaknesses.

“The best thing about Ricky is he is a true extrovert,” Aubrey laughed, “Glenn is an introvert, like me, so we both hang back and hope for the other to handle when things get loud. Ricky would step up and take charge.” She looked at Emily, “my weakness is his strength, right?”

Emily blinked back tears, “you are a fast learner.”

Aubrey shook her head, “not always.” She took a deep breath, “I’m already back in business mode when I am standing here holding the most beautiful woman on the planet.” She kissed Emily again, this time tenderly, “I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”

“I can think of a few things that might help,” Emily looked over Aubrey’s face, traced her jawline with her fingers and brushed hair out of Aubrey’s eyes. “First, let’s have that breakfast.”

“Really?” Aubrey teased. “I just said you had a beautiful body. Won’t you hold it against me?”

Emily laughed, “you are incorrigible.”

Aubrey arched an eyebrow, “is that bad?”

“Not bad,” Emily laughed as she melted closer to Aubrey, pressing their bodies together. “But difficult to concentrate around.”

“Right,” Aubrey murmured against Emily’s ear, “you are telling me how to...what again?”

Emily kissed Aubrey softly, then more passionately. “I think our business meeting needs a recess.”

Aubrey smiled and nodded, “I like recess, time to play.”

Emily giggled as they kissed once more.

The next time Emily woke, she smiled to feel Aubrey still wrapped around her. She turned slowly, never losing contact, but moving to look at her girl. “Mmmm, I have a request.”

Aubrey smiled and nodded, “ok.”

“I haven’t asked yet,” Emily laughed.

“If it makes you happy? The answer is yes.” Aubrey giggled.

Emily’s eyes twinkled. “You make me happy. Will you wake me before you get out of bed in the morning? I know you worry about waking me, but I hate waking up alone. I always want your eyes to be the first thing I see every morning.”

Aubrey rested her head on Emily’s shoulder. “Are you sure? You know I get insomnia; you know I get antsy. I hate for you to suffer with me.”

Emily stroked Aubrey’s hair. “I hate for you to suffer alone. If I can’t help you get back to sleep, I will let you go change rooms, or do something else for a while. I like to know, that’s all.”

“Ok,” Aubrey nodded. “I promise.”

Emily kissed Aubrey’s nose. “Thank you. Now, to reconvene business.”

“Do we have to?” Aubrey whined but smiled to show she was teasing.

“Yep,” Emily winked. “You have to choose an assistant. We need to talk to Allan about a different cabin. Do you want me to tell him I’m being unreasonable and want my girlfriend to not live in her office?”

Aubrey giggled and shook her head. “No thank you. You are not being unreasonable. I will talk to him.”

Emily nodded, “ok. Then the next order of business will be to set your schedule, so I know when I need to leave you alone and when I get to interrupt. I want to be respectful. I also miss you when you work.”

“Mmmm, I miss you when I work too.” Aubrey nuzzled Emily’s neck.

“Distractions, Miss Posen.” Emily laughed. “Finally, we have to pack up. If there isn’t a cabin available, we can always use the family town house. I’d rather stay here, though, as long as your office is in a different building from our home.”

“Why here?” Aubrey propped herself up on one elbow. “You have always struck me as more of a city girl.”

Emily nodded, “I am. First, we are not that far from the city. If the lake wasn’t in the way, we’d be at the diner in ten minutes. It’s driving around the lake that makes us feel remote.Second, I love to see you here. It’s where we first met, it reminds me of our first date, and you are in your element.”

“Have I mentioned I love you?” Aubrey sighed happily.

“I love you too,” Emily laughed. “Have I left anything out in our plans.”

Aubrey considered, “we need to pick up your truck, and we need to get you settled in a place we can really call home. We should probably tell the girls about us.”

Emily’s eyes widened. “Oh, yeah. The Bellas.”

Aubrey grinned, “Chloe will give me shit I waited two weeks, but she will get over it when I explain how busy those two weeks have been.”

“How do you want to tell them?”

“I don’t know yet. Let’s enjoy the day first.” Aubrey cuddled close again. “I think Ricky is going to be the best man to help me out. I bet we can just swap places until he gets a new girl.”

Emily smiled and rested her head on Aubrey’s. “Sounds good to me.”

“I’ll call Allan in a little while.” Aubrey replied. “After breakfast.”

“And another nap.” Emily sighed happily. “Not ready to let you go.”

“Not ready to leave,” Aubrey yawned in reply.

They were both asleep in minutes.


	23. Spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Aubrey talk to Beca and Chloe.

Emily looked nervously over at Aubrey. “Are you ready?”

Aubrey smiled, nodded and caressed Emily’s hand, “It will be ok, Em. I promise.”

Emily exhaled and sent the text.

Emily: hey Cap.

Beca: Scribbles! How goes life after college!

Aubrey laughed, “she called you Scribbles?”

Emily nodded, “I write for her.” She grinned and returned her attention to the text exchange. 

Emily: pretty good. I have some good song ideas. Maybe we can demo them?

Beca: ok. We always demo them. What makes these different.

Emily: really personal. I was thinking of trying to sell me as the singer.

Beca: that’s awesome! I can’t wait! Damn, who knew Ohio could be so inspiring!

Emily: not exactly in Ohio.

Beca: I thought you were going home after graduation.

Emily: I did, but just for a couple of days.

Beca: Scribbles, are you ok? What happened?

Emily looked over at Aubrey, who was reading over her shoulder. Aubrey kissed Emily’s cheek and nodded.

Emily: I sorta moved in with Aubrey.

The phone rang in a matter of seconds and Aubrey’s did as well.Aubrey moved away to have her conversation.

“What the hell, Scribbles? Did you two like finally get together?” Beca’s exultant voice rang through the connection.

“Yeah, Cap. It was pretty cool to find out she likes me too.”

Meanwhile, Aubrey was laughing at Chloe’s response. “Slow down, Elf, I can’t understand you.”

“Details, Elf. I want details. What happened, when, are you happy?” Chloe demanded.

“In reverse order, yes, I am happy. It’s been about two weeks. I realized what I would be missing if she lived 8 hours away. And she sorta likes me to.”

Chloe snorted, “that girl adores you, Posen. You are the only one who didn’t see it.”

Aubrey laughed happily, “so we both needed a three year build up, do you fault me?”

“No,” Chloe smiled and chuckled, “we both needed our girls to have a little life experience, didn’t we?”

“You could say that,” Aubrey looked over at Emily, who was still talking to Beca. “Hey, Elf, how about we do this on one call, and we can all chat at once?”

Chloe nodded, “ok, I’ll go look over Beca’s shoulder if you look over Emily’s.”

Aubrey smiled at her friend, “thanks Elf. Love you, ya know?”

“Love you too, Elf. I am so happy for you! Ok, see you in a sec.” Chloe giggled and closed the connection.

Aubrey put her phone away and returned to sit behind Emily on the bed, her chin resting on Emily’s shoulder. “Hey, Hobbit.”

Beca grinned, “hey, Posen. I hear you were the brave one?”

Chloe’s face appeared on the screen, “hey, no fair! Back up!”

Emily laughed, delighted at her friends’ reactions. “Ok, here goes. It started the Monday after graduation.”

“What the hell, Elf? Why the radio silence?” Chloe demanded.

“Wait for the whole story, Elf?” Aubrey teased back. “You’ll see.”

Emily then regaled then with the full tale, from the truck breakdown, to Aubrey’s offer; from the campground, to the moonbow; from Steven to Yoli; from the Posen family cemetery to Allan’s refurb at the Lodge. “It’s been a hell of a crazy two weeks, Chloe.”

Beca whistled, “damn, it sure has. But your folks are cool?”

Emily nodded, “my folks are cool and even Yoli and I sorted things out. Steven is Steven; we’ll see if he shows for the Fourth.”

“Sorry the house is gone, Bree.” Chloe said sympathetically. She would be the one to remember the stories of Aubrey’s childhood.

“Thanks, Elf. It was weird. But you know, if I’d stayed in Kentucky, I never would have met you or joined the Bellas.” Aubrey rested her head against Emily’s. “I never would have met this lady.”

Chloe beamed. “I am so excited for you! But what are you going to do about the mess Allan made?”

Emily turned her head to look at Aubrey, “you tell.”

Aubrey smiled. “We already figured out that too much office in my home means I work even more than I did before.” She paused and smiled at Emily. “This one is trying to get me to take time off. An office and conference room in my home was not the way to accomplish it. What’s funny is that Allan was explaining how this entire set up was designed to help me take more time off.” She shook her head at the memory. “I do get to select an assistant director, so we are looking into swapping cabins. He is single, and, well,” Aubrey smiled at Emily, “I’m not anymore.”

Beca laughed, “I get ya.” She grinned at Chloe, “I’m not allowed a full studio set up anymore, either. I have a laptop and my keyboard for ideas. For real work, I have to go into the studio. And I am expected to be home by ten unless previously discussed.”

“Sounds like a good rule, Hobbit. If you get Emily the attention that I think she deserves, we may need a similar rule.” Aubrey agreed.

“If I get Emily the attention that I think she deserves, you may not have a choice.” Beca grew serious. “I have no doubt that there are avenues to market you, Scribbles. But are you sure you want the attention that comes with celebrity?”

Chloe smacked Beca on the arm. “She’d be terrific!”

Beca glared and rubbed her arm, “I just said that.” She turned her attention back to the screen, “but you won’t have any privacy. People will think they know you and if they don’t like your family, your relationship, your clothes, it’s all out there to be talked about. Are you sure?”

Emily hesitated, “I hadn’t thought of that.” She looked at Aubrey, “I wouldn’t want anyone to say anything nasty about you, Aubs.”

“Then there are the personal appearances that come with an album release. Even if you don’t tour immediately, you’ll have to do a talk show, or an award show, something that will be across the country and in a different time zone.” Beca sighed, “I don’t want to be a downer. I think you can be great. I just also know Posen is a homebody and private to a fault. Especially with you guys just getting together, I want to make sure you want to take such a big step.”

Emily still watched Aubrey’s face as Beca gave her reasoning. “I hadn’t thought about the celebrity part. There’s a good chance it would be a niche market, and no one would even notice me.”

“You’ve got a bunch of platinum songs already, Scribbles. If you sing them, they’ll go bigger. It’s not like you’re Bob Dylan.” Beca laughed at her own joke.

Aubrey rested her chin on Emily’s shoulder again. “It’s up to you, I’ll do whatever you need me to.”

Emily nodded, “I’m gonna wait. I’ll demo the song from here and send it to you, same as always. If stuff I write touches people, one more year as the writer won’t hurt a future as a singer. Singing now, and the celebrity that might come with it could hurt Aubs. I’m gonna wait.”

“You don’t have to,” Aubrey insisted quietly.

“I want to.” Emily smiled. They both seemed to forget they were on the phone.

“It’s a good idea, Elf.” Chloe admitted despite her earlier excitement. “I think she could be huge, but I think some time just the two of you before it gets crazy is smart. If you have a good foundation, nothing the tabloids can say will hurt you.”

Aubrey looked up at the phone, almost startled. “Right, I forget about the paparazzi.”

Beca nodded, “the Lodge is a great place to hide, but I don’t trust someone to pay through the nose or break in to get a good story. Get you guys solid, then we can look at marketing you, Scribbles.”

Emily nodded, “thanks, Cap. I wasn’t thinking about publicity. I just wanted to sing my songs.”

“We’ll get you that chance, I promise.” Beca smiled, “I can’t tell the label we had this conversation, or they may fire me. I’m your friend first and a producer second, no matter what they want from me.”

“Thanks, Hobbit.” Aubrey replied softly, “we appreciate it.”

“Yeah,” Emily looked at Aubrey again briefly, then back at the phone. “Everything has been going really fast. I think slowing down is a good idea.”

Chloe smiled, “I like the way you think, Em. Take care of each other. Hey, when are you gonna tell the Bellas?”

Aubrey laughed quietly, “next chat. We have no idea how to approach it.”

“Invite us all to the lodge for a weekend?” Beca suggested, “then tell them when we are all together.”

“Good idea. I’ll get us moved, and the schedule with the new assistant worked out and touch base with you all. When’s the next chat planned for?” Aubrey picked up her phone to look.

“The end of June. Amy is visiting her mom for a few weeks.” Beca replied.

“Right, and the time change is a bear.” Emily thought.

Chloe snorted, “more like her mom lives in the middle of nowhere with no internet.”

Beca nodded, “Ames would never forgive you if she missed out on this reveal.” She returned her one-track mind to the earlier conversation. “Send me the lyrics first, Scribbles. Then when I get the demo, I can give you notes if I think we need to change anything before we peddle it.”

“We’re going to need time to set up the new house before she will have time to make that demo,” Aubrey mentioned apologetically. “Unless you don’t mind a rush job around packing and unpacking.”

“I can wait,” Beca grinned, “just send me the lyrics.”

“Any chance you can get her on as a studio writer instead of freelance now that she is out of school?”Aubrey asked.

“I’ll check. I forgot that was the reason to keep you freelance, so you could keep performing with the Bellas.” Beca nodded. They could see the wheels turning already, “talk to you guys soon?”

Emily nodded, “talk to you soon. Thanks again.”

“Love you, Elf. Tolerate you, Hobbit.” Aubrey teased.

“Back atcha, Posen. Don’t get soft.” Beca grinned.

“Love you, Elf. You too, Scribbles. Talk to you soon.” Chloe said as she smacked Beca again.

All four were laughing as they hung up the phone. “That went better than I expected.” Emily admitted.

“Told you.” Aubrey kissed Emily’s ear. “The only one worried about your age is you.”

Emily blushed, “I’ll work on it.”

“Fair is fair. I’ll try to believe I somehow deserve you, if you try to believe your age means nothing to me.” Aubrey winked.

“Deal.” Emily cuddled happily closer. One more year before they let the world intrude sounded like a brilliant idea. As she rested against Aubrey she considered, maybe more than one year.


	24. Time to move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey explains her need to switch cabins to Allan as she and Emily take the weekend to move.

Aubrey was putting the last of her knickknacks into a box. She was grateful they were not moving far. A great deal of her belongings she could move from a closet in one cabin to a closet in another. She looked around at the place she had called home since she graduated from Barden.

“So, I screwed up, huh?”

She turned around and found Allan standing in the doorway.

“No,” Aubrey shook her head and smiled fondly at her mentor. “Truth be told, it’s perfect for who I was as recently as last month.”

Allan grinned and stepped the rest of the way inside. “Wow, you are that hooked?”

Aubrey nodded, “I’m a goner.” She sat down on the sectional and offered him a seat as well.

“I never thought I would see the day.” Allan teased.

“Honestly, neither did I.” Aubrey looked down and considered what to say next. “I’m terrified I am going to crash and burn, that I will do something so heinous to sabotage this that she will never forgive me.”

Allan lost all sense of humor about the situation, “hey, Aubrey, lighten up. You aren’t like that.”

Aubrey smiled nervously, “I hope not. I’ve never had a successful relationship, Allan. My friendships last, but I’ve only had two: you and Chloe. Well, and now Emily.” She played with the picture frame in her hand. “Truthfully, this whole relationship thing sort of snuck up on me. You know I’ve cared about her for a long time.”

Allan smiled, relieved at the direction the conversation was taking. “Yeah. I remember when you called me after the Bella retreat. I was expecting a blow by blow about Chloe, but instead there was this new Bella who had impressed you.”

“She really did.” Aubrey smiled at the memory and looked down at the picture of her with the rest of the Bellas covered in mud and smiling at the camera. “It just hit me when her truck broke and I offered to take her home just how far away she was going to be.”

“It all worked out, Aubrey. I’m sorry I didn’t check first before renovating this place.” Allan rubbed the back of his neck.

Aubrey shook her head again, “I think this is better all the way around. She and I get a place to decorate together; Ricky gets a fresh start and I will come over here to work with him.”

Allan nodded, “true enough. I think you made a good choice with Ricky. He’s very good with details.”

“Emily suggested I look for someone whose strengths are my weaknesses. I really chose him because of his extroverted ability to engage anyone in a conversation at the drop of a hat.”

“That’s brilliant!” Allan grinned, “she is going to be handy to have around.”

Aubrey smiled back, “she also realized I wouldn’t take those hours off you and HR want me to take if I have my office down the hall from my kitchen.”

Allan winced again, “oh, man, I didn’t think of that. I did sort of sabotage you that way.”

“I was at work before dawn the first morning I was here.” Aubrey admitted. “That’s what I mean about sabotaging my relationship. I have a lot of shifting in my mindset to do. I don’t expect it to be easy.”

“I can see that,” Allan sat and considered for a moment. “So, let’s break it down.”

Aubrey smiled, “isn’t that what we always do?”

Allan nodded, “and so far, it has always worked. You are used to being busy damn near every hour of the day.” When Aubrey nodded, he went on. “We need to figure out how you are going to relax and not feel guilty.”

“Yes!” Aubrey laughed at herself. “I feel like taking time off is wasted time.”

“Did you feel like you wasted time when you were off with Emily these last two weeks?” Allan asked.

Aubrey paused, “no.” Her smile softened. “My attention was on her. And I was memorizing every detail in case we didn’t have any more time together.”

Allan nodded, “sounds like a nice way to approach a relationship.” He took a deep breath, “most people don’t realize what they have until it’s gone, Aubrey. You have the unique situation that you know how much you would miss her, without losing her forever.” His smile turned wistful. “I wish I’d paid as much attention to Marcus.”

Aubrey leaned over and squeezed his hand, “you may have been the one to teach me that lesson. I wish I had been a better friend; I wish I had made you take time off with him.”

“We had issues, Aubrey. We didn’t talk. Hell, I didn’t realize how sick he was until that last episode pushed him past the brink. He’d always said it was just this chronic irritation he’d had all his life.” Allan took another deep breath. “I don’t want you to make my mistakes. Try and remember not only how hard it would be without her; remember how good it is with her.”

Aubrey smiled, “right. Focus on the positive. Make good memories.”

Allan nodded, “absolutely. The one thing I do have are the good times I had with Marcus. It’s not always enough, but it’s better than nothing.” He cleared his throat and said, more briskly. “Step one, focus some of your newly freed time on your girl. Step two, find something fun you two can do together.”

“We enjoy watching documentaries,” Aubrey admitted.

“You are not by nature a passive watcher, Aubrey Posen. You like to be in action. Take hikes together, swim the lake, go out in a kayak.”Allan shook his head. “You two were both members of the Bellas. Wasn’t that a singing group?”

Aubrey nodded, “we sang a capella.”

“Then make time to sing together. Maybe nothing structured, or maybe develop a date night at one of the local karaoke bars.” Allan ticked off his third finger, “find a non-lodge related puzzle you can wrap your mind around.”

“What do you mean?” Aubrey frowned.

Allan smiled again. “You are always solving some puzzle or problem. It’s what makes you good. You see the problems, often before they occur and puzzle out possible solutions. You will miss that. I don’t mean you can’t think about work on your time off, but part of trusting Ricky will be letting those problems go until he needs you. You will need another project to sink your teeth into.”

Aubrey nodded. “I understand. I don’t know what.”

“Think about it. Oh, and I want to correct you. You said you had just three friends: me, Chloe and Emily. You are selling your Bellas short.”

Aubrey ducked her head and blushed. “They have been good friends to me despite what I did my senior year.”

Allan chuckled, “everyone makes mistakes, Aubrey. They forgave you. You need to forgive yourself. Maybe Emily can help you with that too.” He stood up, “I’m glad you two decided to take the chance. I hope you two are as happy in twenty years as you are today.” He grinned when Aubrey blushed, “happy employees make for happy customers. You taught me that.”

“I guess I did. Thanks again for believing in me.” Aubrey stood and hugged him.

“I was just in the right place at the right time,” he hugged her back. “Thanks for coming to work here.” Allan headed back to the door. “I really will stay off site for a while now. You don’t need a board member running herd on you. But feel free to call if you need anything, even just to talk.”

Aubrey nodded, “I will. Thanks again.”

Allan winked and left. Aubrey watched him walk down the path and saw Emily coming up at the same time. She entered moments later. “Everything ok?”

Aubrey nodded, “he wanted to apologize for all of this.” She gestured around the renovated living space. “I reminded him that were it not for you, I probably would have loved this. I also reminded him that if we continue to stay here, I probably wouldn’t reduce my hours the way HR wants me to.”

Emily grinned, “I will happily take the blame.” She took the photo out of Aubrey’s hands and looked down at it, “that was a good day.”

“One of the best,” Aubrey replied quietly as she, too, looked at the picture. “Allan says I sell the Bellas short when I forget about their friendship. I really have.” She looked up at Emily again. “Have I thanked you for showing up in my life?”

Emily looked up, surprised at the intensity of the statement. “The pleasure is all mine, Aubs. I really don’t know how my life would have turned out without you.”

Aubrey stepped closer and hugged Emily, “you would have turned out fine. I may have died an early death from over work.” She closed her eyes and memorized the feeling of the hug. “Allan says to work on memorizing the good stuff; he says being motivated by thoughts or fears of loss ruin the now.”

“He’s a smart guy,” Emily whispered into Aubrey’s hair. “We really are lucky, Aubs.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey smiled and pulled back. Suddenly all business, she said, “I think that’s the last box. Do you want to take it over while I make a final walk through?”

Emily nodded, “it was awesome that Ricky was able to stash his stuff in an empty cabin while we cleared out. It’s so much easier moving into a clean space.”

Aubrey nodded, “he’s another smart guy. I look forward to working with him.”

Emily picked up the box. “Don’t be too long. It’s time to start decorating our place.” She giggled, “is it silly I’m excited about it being our place instead of your place?”

“Nope,” Aubrey smiled indulgently, “it’s perfect.” She playfully pushed at her, “get going. I’ll be there soon.”

Emily nodded, placed a kiss on Aubrey’s cheek and headed out. Aubrey watched her go, just as she had watched Allan leave. Then she walked around the cabin and checked every built-in nook and cranny. When she found nothing more to take with her, she returned to the front door. From there she looked around the living room. Once again grateful it looked different from what she had lived in for so many years, she thought about how much her life had changed in just two weeks. With a deep breath, she left the key on the mantle and exited the cabin, closing the door behind her. Next time she entered it, it would be her place of business, not her residence. Next time she entered it would be as a guest and business associate of the new resident.

Time to move on.


	25. Decisions, decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily doesn’t want to make all the decisions for the new cabin, enchanting Aubrey.

Aubrey walked into the new cabin and paused. “Em?” She called out.

Emily entered the living room from the kitchen. “Welcome home, Aubs!”

“Why is everything still in boxes and piles? I thought the plan was to put stuff away as it came over?” Aubrey looked confused.

“I know,” Emily chewed on her lower lip. “And I was going to.” She walked closer to Aubrey. “I just got to thinking.”

Aubrey stopped looking around at the mess and brought her gaze back to Emily.

Emily smiled nervously, “it’s our first place, you know, together. I thought instead of me just deciding everything we could, I don’t know, talk about it.”

Aubrey’s heart nearly melted, “that’s sweet, Em. But I trust you. I really don’t have an attachment to where most things go.”

“Maybe not,” Emily agreed, but reached out to take Aubrey’s hand. “It’s,” she hesitated and said again, “it’s our first place together.”

“I understand,” Aubrey smiled fondly and a little indulgently. “Ok,” she squeezed the hand that held hers three times. “Where do you want to start.”

Emily beamed as she squeezed four times, “the kitchen. We have to place the coffee pot. That decides where the cups go, and then everything else falls into place.”

Aubrey let Emily tug her into the kitchen and pulled Emily to a stop in the doorway. “Well, I can see why this is a predicament. Who put the dishwasher on the opposite side of the kitchen from the refrigerator?”

“I know, right?” Emily laughed with delight. “So, do the coffee pot and cups go near the dishwasher so they are easy to put away, or close to the fridge for easy access to creamer?”

“Not a hard decision for me, Junk. I don’t use creamer.” Aubrey winked. “I do think near the dishwasher will be more efficient in the long run. With silverware to the left of the sink, the plates can go above and all of it is close to the dishwasher.”

Emily nodded happily. “So, the coffee pot sits above the dishwasher.”

Aubrey nodded. “We can save a part of the cabinet for coffee if you like or get a small tray to keep coffee and tea on. It’s up to you.”

“Ooh, I like the idea of a tray with all sorts of flavors.” Emily grinned. “See? We needed to talk about it.”

“Right,” Aubrey agreed more out of entertainment that these little things mattered so much. “What else?”

Emily thought for a minute then tugged at Aubrey to follow her to the bedroom. “First, and silliest, is to decide who gets which side of the bed. You usually are on my left. Do you like it that way?”

“Yes,” Aubrey answered definitively. “As you say, it may be silly, but I always fall asleep on my left side facing the edge of the bed.” She shrugged self-consciously. “I’m afraid if I try to change it, it may take a long time to retrain me to sleep.”

Emily nodded, “we wouldn’t want that. So, my clothes on the right and yours on the left?”

Aubrey looked at the built-in dresser. “That would seem to work. It’s nice there are two columns of drawers. That’s different than the one I had before.”

“There’s only the one closet though.” Emily studied it from her vantage point in the middle of the room. “I think it should be yours. You have to get ready every day, and I have more time than you do. We can renegotiate when and if I get a job.”

“You will get a job when you want and need one, Em.” Aubrey slipped her arms around Emily’s waist and pulled her close. “I have the car and the truck. We have your truck, which reminds me, we need to go pick it up day after tomorrow, right?” It was Emily’s turn to nod. “You are free to come and go as you please. Security has your name and image on file, plus we will give them a picture of your truck and the license plate, so you won’t even have to talk to anyone.”

Emily smiled, “it’s like living in a gated community.”

Aubrey nodded, “yeah, a lot like that. Except about two-thirds of your neighbors change at least once a week.” She squeezed her girl. “I don’t think we have to put your clothes in the office. What if we split this closet with our everyday clothes, and save the dressy stuff for the office closet? I wear more khaki and jeans around here anyway. I can keep my dresses in the other room.” She thought some more. “We should also think about when we can plan special events. You do clean up well.” She grinned when Emily blushed, “shall we start unpacking?”

Emily shook her head, her face still losing its pink, “two more rooms.” She extricated herself from the hug. “What do you want to do about bathrooms and the office?”

“The office is yours.” Aubrey sounded adamant. “The whole purpose of this move is to keep me from working at home. I’ll have my phone and iPad, but my laptop will live in its bag unless we go on a trip.”

“Want to leave it in the office? If you tell me your password, I can update it for you when mine updates.” Emily offered, once again nervously.

Aubrey considered. “I don’t mind you knowing my password, but it is a company laptop. I will ask IT to email me when they plan updates so you can power it up, how’s that?”

Emily once again nodded happily. “I will set up the office then while you work. I don’t have a lot, just my laptop and keyboard, but maybe I can save up for a mixing board and recorder. Demos would sound better through a mic than through my laptop.”

“I’ll talk to Beca about her recommendations. We can manage what you need to make a studio. Allan’s bonus wasn’t limited to the cabin renovations.” Aubrey tapped Emily’s shoulder, so the taller girl looked at her again. “You don’t have to wait on Beca, you know. If you want to pursue music for real, we can find you an agent.”

“I know,” Emily nodded. “I love performing, but I love you more.” She squeezed Aubrey’s hand three times. Aubrey squeezed back four times. “I don’t know I’m ready for the celebrity part Beca talked about.”

Aubrey nodded. “I feel so bad for celebrities who get stalked all of the time. I would be nervous about how the photographers treated you.”

Emily smiled, “so I want to think about it. I also want to look at music therapy here. All the research I did was assuming I was going back to Ohio.”

“Ok.” Aubrey smiled back, “you research school, I’ll research equipment.” She nodded again, this time to signify changing topics. “All right, what’s left is the bathroom?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know if you wanted to share or have one to yourself.” Emily again chewed on her lip.

Aubrey leaned over and kissed her, “you have to stop doing that. You make that lip sore and you won’t want to kiss me,” she murmured quietly against the lip in question.

Emily smiled shyly. “I’ll always wanna kiss you, even if it hurts.”

“I’m not into conflating pleasure and pain, Junk,” Aubrey teased quietly. When Emily laughed and blushed, Aubrey winked. “I think we should try sharing at first. We can reserve the second bathroom for guests unless we really make each other crazy. There is space, right?”

“Yeah,” Emily pulled Aubrey to the en suite bathroom. “See? A whole vanity we can share. The front bathroom doesn’t have much storage.”

Aubrey agreed, “then the guest bathroom it is.” She smiled again, loving this girl and her enthusiasm. “Now can we unpack?”

Emily shook her head, “not yet.”

“Why not?” Aubrey was confused.

“We’re going to the diner. We haven’t eaten since breakfast and the kitchen is a mess!” Emily exclaimed.

Aubrey gave in to her impulses and laughed. “I do adore you, Emily Junk, even if you think with your stomach.”

Emily shrugged, her eyes dancing. “We will need fortification to get through all of this,” she gestured around the room.

“All right let’s go get food. Eat there, or to go?” Aubrey picked up her keys.

“Eat there. You need a real break from all this thinking and working we’ve been doing.” Emily winked. “Then we come home, set up the bedroom and leave the rest for tomorrow.”

“It’s still early,” Aubrey protested.

Emily smiled and nodded, “yeah, but I wanna enjoy our first night in our place.”

Aubrey paused and looked at her girl. “I am starting to follow the way you think.” She walked around Emily and into the kitchen, rummaged through boxes until she unearthed a bottle of Chardonnay and two glasses. She took the time to rinse off both glasses and leave them on the sideboard next to the fridge. The Chardonnay she placed in the fridge to chill.

“Now, I’m ready.” Aubrey turned and saw Emily had followed and was leaning in the kitchen doorway.

“I’m gonna love living with you, Aubrey Posen.” Emily said softly.

Aubrey closed the gap between them and slipped her arms around Emily again. “I don’t know how I deserved this slice of happiness, Em, but I am so going to love living with you.”

Emily leaned her forehead against Aubrey’s. “You know I am going to tell you every day how wonderful you are.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes, “you will get bored.”

“Never,” Emily laughed. “If anyone had told me three years ago that we would be here, standing in our kitchen at your Lodge, I would have told them they were crazy. I never thought you would be interested in a stupid, awkward, gangly sophomore like me.”

“I guess I will have to spend every day telling you how wonderful you are.” Aubrey teased, “while I admit you occasionally get ahead of your feet, I do not see you as either awkward or gangly. As for stupid? I would like you to remove that word from your vocabulary.” She leaned up and kissed Emily’s nose. “You are anything but. You have an amazing gift with the English language, and you make rhymes out of words I never even think of. You express feelings in ways I couldn’t begin to talk about.”

Emily smiled and swallowed. “I’ll do better.”

Aubrey sighed, “I’m not mad, Em. I just want you to be nicer to you. Even if your name is Junk, you are not.” She kissed Emily softly, “now, how about that dinner date?”

Emily’s smile grew to a beam, “that’s right, we haven’t been to the diner on a date, have we?”Aubrey shook her head. “Then let’s inaugurate my new favorite date place.”

“Lead the way, Em.” Aubrey picked her keys back up from the counter where she dropped them. They were both looking forward to this new era of diner dining.


	26. Fair is fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discover they have to negotiate an issue so it feels fair, mostly because they are each used to being only responsible to themselves.

Aubrey turned over after a fitful dream. For all of its similarities to her old place, the new cabin still felt different. Maybe it was the wildlife was closer. Maybe it was being near the lake. It just didn’t feel right. She sighed and rolled over to face Emily.

Except Emily wasn’t there.

Aubrey took a deep breath. It didn’t mean anything. She was probably in the bathroom and would be back soon. Aubrey waited. When Emily didn’t come back, Aubrey took another deep breath and let it out slowly. She nervously got out of bed, going over in her mind all of the day’s conversations. They’d joked about toilet paper and the right way to put it on the roll. That wasn’t serious, right?

Aubrey put her robe on, and quietly check the closet. Emily’s clothes were still here. She took another deep breath and released it. “You said you were going to trust her, Posen,” she chided herself. She opened the bedroom door and listened. After what felt like an interminable silence, she heard a quiet melody from the other end of the hall. “See, Posen? She just needed to work something out.”

She walked down to the second bedroom and listened until the music stopped. She quietly knocked and opened the door.

Emily looked up. “Oh, hey. Did I wake you?” She sounded guilty.

Aubrey shook her head, “just wanted to check you were ok.”

“Oh, yeah.” Emily nodded, “a song is bugging me. I’m almost done.” She turned her attention back to the keyboard.

Feeling dismissed, Aubrey pulled back and closed the door. Not sure what to do next, she headed back to the bedroom, took off her robe and sat down on the bed. She wanted to excuse Emily’s tone, but a part of her was mad. Emily made her promise to not leave the bed without notification. How come Aubrey wasn’t worth the same consideration? Another part of her knew she was being unreasonable. If she made the same request, Emily would honor it, wouldn’t she?

Aubrey pushed back up against the headboard. She picked up her iPad, told herself the blue light was bad for sleeping, but thumbed it open anyway. She waded through email, looked at the pictures they had taken of them decorating and unpacking, surfed social media she cared nothing about. It was easily an hour later that Emily padded back into the room, yawning.

“Didn’t expect you to still be up.” Emily had the grace to look guilty.

“It’s weird, being in a new place.” Aubrey hedged. “I was having weird dreams.”

Emily nodded, took off her glasses and slid into bed. “We should try and get some sleep. I think you said you had a meeting in the morning?”

Aubrey nodded, but didn’t move. She didn’t know how to bring up the double standard, if it really was one. Did she use Emily’s phrase, and make a request? Did she ask Emily why it was ok for her to leave without saying anything? Did she bring up her terrified first thought that Emily was already tired of her and had left?

By the time Aubrey had run through all of her options, she realized Emily was already asleep. She could hear the deep, steady breathing. She felt a pang of jealousy, and frustration that in order to keep her word she would have to wake Emily so soon. Keeping to the letter, if not the intent of the agreement, Aubrey whispered, “going out to the living room.” She slipped back out of bed, taking her iPad but not her robe, and headed to the sofa.

She opened her note pad. Maybe if she made a list of what was bothering her, she could settle herself down and be able to sleep. She began with the way the cabin sounded different. She distinguished the sound of squirrels running across the roof as louder than at the old place. Perhaps it was just more squirrels. She added the way traffic echoed across the lake. At the old cabin, the trees deadened the sound. She could look into adding sound resistance to the walls, and maybe she could get used to it.

When there was nothing left to itemize about the cabin, Aubrey considered the night’s event with Emily. First, she had left without saying anything, contrary to her expectation of Aubrey. Second, she didn’t really stop to have a conversation when Aubrey did locate her. Third, she still didn’t have that conversation when she came to bed. Finally, she forgot her promise to try and help Aubrey fall asleep.

Aubrey sighed. Reading her litany of complaints just made her feel whiny. Emily was an adult. She had interests and talents separate from those she shared with Aubrey. She didn’t experience insomnia; it was unreasonable to expect her to suffer despite her offer to do so.

Then why did Aubrey feel so bad? She put the iPad down on the cushion beside her and pulled her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on her arms, and her arms on her knees. She really wished she knew what to say.

Aubrey was in the same position several hours later when Emily came out to find her.“Hey, I thought you were going to wake me?”

Aubrey didn’t look up. “I said I was coming out here.”

“I didn’t hear you,” Emily tried to stifle a wave of irritation. “I thought we were gonna get some sleep before your meeting this morning.”

“Go ahead. You fall asleep easily. I do not.” Aubrey still didn’t lift her head.

Emily sat down next to her girlfriend and rubbed on Aubrey’s arm. “Aubs? What’s wrong? Why didn’t you wake me?”

It was Aubrey’s turn to have a flash of irritation. “You didn’t wake me.”

“It’s harder for you to sleep than me,” Emily explained. “I’m sorry it took longer than I expected. I really thought I’d be back in bed before you noticed.”

“I noticed.” Aubrey felt her back tighten as she remembered looking through the closet. She struggled with herself. Does she confess her deepest fear?

“I’m sorry,” Emily said softly. “I really am.”

Aubrey lifted her head and for the first time Emily could see she’d been crying. “God, Em, you are so lucky.”

Emily reached up and wiped some tears from Aubrey’s cheek, “Aubs, what’s wrong? I don’t understand. Help me understand?”

Aubrey sighed and dropped her head again. “Your whole life, you’ve been surrounded by people. They have always been where you expect them and when.” She shook her head. “You’ve never even lived alone, have you?”

Emily felt a stab of panic. “No, why?” She was terrified Aubrey was asking her to move out already. Her mind began to race to figure out why getting up to note a song was bad enough to kick her out.

“You wake up and I’m not there. How do you feel?” Aubrey asked.

“Worried for you,” Emily answered promptly.

Aubrey nodded, “when I wake up and you aren’t there, I think you’ve left.”

Emily groaned, “oh my god, Aubs. I could never.” She tugged on Aubrey’s arms, “I swear, I wouldn’t.”

“I know, but I don’t know.” Aubrey started to cry again. As the tears fell, it was harder to hold her position and Emily was able to pull Aubrey’s arms away from her face.

“Come here, please?” Emily kept tugging until Aubrey unfolded and let Emily wrap her up in an embrace. “I’m an idiot. You are right. I trust people to be where they say they will be because not many have let me down that way. Those that do are the exception, not the rule.” She stroked Aubrey’s hair and brushed it away from her face; she held Aubrey tight with one hand while she wiped tears away with the other. “I wasn’t thinking at all. I just got a wild hair about a stupid song and I didn’t stop to think about.”

Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes, “I told you I’m broken, Em. You shouldn’t have to worry every moment about if I’m gonna lose my shit over something stupid like you left the bedroom without saying anything.”

“What else did I do?” Emily asked quietly. She continued to caress Aubrey’s face or rub her back.

“It’s just so easy for you,” Aubrey rolled her eyes. “I hate I’m so small to be jealous that you aren’t afraid, or that you can sleep. You deserve someone better than me.”

Emily held Aubrey closer and rocked her gently, “you are the perfect person for me, Aubs. You teach me to be more considerate, and to pay more attention. You deserve someone who is so much more thoughtful than I am. But I’m gonna do better, Aubs. You watch.”

Aubrey shook her head, “you don’t have to do better; I do.”

“Look, you used to tell me everything is better in the morning. Remember?” Emily touched Aubrey’s chin to ask the woman to look at her.

“Using my words against me?” Aubrey tried to smile.

Emily shook her head, “for you. I’m gonna have a ton of apologies to make I’m pretty sure, but right now I’m feeling stupid tired. I expect you feel pretty tired too. Let’s go back to bed. I’ll hold you and stroke your hair and we can listen to some stupid alien conspiracy documentary until you fall asleep.”

Aubrey managed a real smile and sighed. “I don’t want to keep you up anymore, and I really don’t know I can sleep now. I’m all tied up in knots.”

Emily stood up, “let me try? I feel like I owe you at least that much.”

Aubrey nodded and stood, letting Emily lead her back to the bedroom. Good to her word, Emily found an ancient alien show to play on her phone. “For listening, not watching,” Emily assured Aubrey. Then they laid down to listen and Emily stroked Aubrey’s hair. “We’ll get better at this, Aubs. I promise.”

Aubrey smiled, “I’m so sorry.”

“Me, too.” Emily let her hand trace the side of Aubrey’s face. “I hate I scared you. I swear, I can’t imagine a day without you in it anymore. I don’t want to imagine a day without you in it. I’m gonna spend every day reminding you of how much I love you. Maybe someday, you will believe me.”

“I don’t mean to,” Aubrey started.

“I know,” Emily smiled softly, “like you said, I’m lucky. I am sure we will find out what it is I am afraid of, besides losing you. I’m not looking forward to it. I hope it doesn’t chase you away.”

Aubrey shook her head, “can’t.”

Emily smiled, “how can you know that?”

“You didn’t run away. Fair is fair.” Aubrey smiled back.

Emily placed her thumb on Aubrey’s lips. “Shh. Let’s listen to them explain how aliens built the pyramids. We can sort the rest out tomorrow.”

Aubrey kissed Emily’s thumb, “do you know?”

Emily nodded, “do you?”

Aubrey nodded back and closed her eyes, allowing the droning documentarian and Emily’s soft touch soothe her jangled nerves.


	27. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls talk about how to deal with their offset sleeping habits, and their own anxieties about the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. I just wondered what sort of experiences made them who they were before the kidnapping...and it’s been a fun ride. Thanks again!

When Emily woke up, Aubrey was sitting up in bed and looking at her iPad. “Did I oversleep?” Emily yawned as she asked.

“It’s not very late,” Aubrey smiled. “Half past 8.”

Emily groaned, “I don’t know how we are going to do this, Aubs. You wake up so early, and I hate waking up. And it isn’t fair! I fall asleep when you do, sometimes even before you!”

Aubrey reached over and stroked Emily’s hair. “It’s ok. I’ve been trying to figure out what we can do so we don’t make each other crazy.” She tapped the iPad screen. “Allan had some suggestions. We met through music; he thought maybe we should do karaoke.”

“We could ask the local Bellas to join us!” Emily giggled, not quite energetic enough to bounce yet. “CR, Stacie, Esther, Jessica and Ashley would be so much fun to sing with again!”

“I could arrange a KJ for our mini reunion.” Aubrey offered. “Then Flo, Amy, Chloe and Beca could play.”

Emily tugged at Aubrey’s arm. “We could get a little karaoke machine for just us.”

Aubrey looked down and smiled, “I am probably going to regret it, but I agree. We could.”

Emily beamed happily. “What else did he suggest?”

“Kayaking, hiking or swimming. Taking advantage of our surroundings.” Aubrey looked over nervously. “I know you are ok with swimming. You did well at the retreat. What about the rest?”

“I’ve spent four years dancing and singing. I’m ready to try different exercise.” Emily let her hand slide up Aubrey’s arm. “All sorts of exercise.”

Aubrey chuckled and pretended not to notice the distraction. She really wanted to find ways to keep each other healthy and happy. “And I do yoga.”

Emily wrinkled her nose. “Not my thing. Hey, is there a gym here? I don’t mind doing weight circuits and I also used to kickbox.”

Aubrey turned to look at her girlfriend. “I didn’t know that.”

“Great for keeping in shape.” Emily waggled her eyebrows.

“You are impossible!” Aubrey laughed. “Ok, I will look into the skill set of the gym instructors and check the equipment options. If nothing else, maybe we can ride stationary bikes or use ellipticals.” She made another note before putting her iPad down on her lap. “Can I change the subject?” She turned slightly, “you said something the other night that I’d like to ask about, if you don’t mind.”

Emily yawned again, pushed Aubrey’s iPad off of her lap and laid her head there instead, “‘Kay.”

“Just put me where you want me, Junk.” Aubrey laughed.

“I will.” Emily giggled, “told you I go after what I want.” She wiggled around so she could look up at Aubrey. “What do you want to know?”

Aubrey smiled softly and brushed the dark hair out of Emily’s eyes again. “You said you were afraid to lose me. Can you tell me why?”

Emily reached up and captured the hand stroking her hair, “I don’t know that I’ve thought about it.” She played with Aubrey’s fingers. “I told you I didn’t know my grandparents. I don’t remember Aunt Tasha, either. We never had pets because of my mom’s allergies, so it wasn’t that.” She continued to fiddle with Aubrey’s rings and tickle her palm.

“If there isn’t a story behind it, that’s fine. I just wondered if I did something to make you worry about me leaving.” Aubrey was enjoying Emily’s playful caresses.

“Not that I can think of. I mean, you left the Bella house, but you didn’t drop off the face of the earth.” Emily turned Aubrey’s hand over and started to play with the back of her hand. “I can’t think of anything you did.” She shook her head. “It’s obviously not family,” she frowned, trying to think of something. “The only thing I can think of.” Her voice trailed off, “oh, yeah.”

Aubrey’s face grew serious. “What is it?”

Emily smiled wanly, “I was, I dunno, eleven or twelve, I think. Yoli had already gone away to school. I got regular email from her, so it wasn’t missing her or that she dropped out of my life after being my big sister and roommate for seven years. It was weird, but I don’t think any weirder than any sibling thing.”

“You’re rambling,” Aubrey interjected gently.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Emily looked up. “I had a really good friend, she used to live around the corner from us. Pretty much the only kid my age who wasn’t a cousin.” She laughed softly. “Her birthday was the day before mine. We used to get into the worst trouble. We climbed fences to play in the school yard or make villages out of dead tree branches. She left after school one day to go see a relative. Maybe it was her godmother.” Emily shook her head, looking away from Aubrey as if she could read the information she was missing in the air, “I don’t remember. She was my best friend for four years and I don’t remember.”

Aubrey extricated her hand from Emily’s now unmoving fingers and stroked Emily’s hair again. “What was her name?”

“Angela,” Emily answered absently. “We were supposed to go to camp together. There was a new residential camp that would let us learn how to care for horses as well as ride them. She was supposed to be back in time. She didn’t come.”

Aubrey waited, unsure what to say. Emily seemed lost in the memory. Aubrey continued to stroke the long brown hair.

“I found out later she’d died the day after school let out. An accident on the highway. Some truck driver crossed the center line and demolished their car. The whole family was gone.” Emily’s voice was surprisingly flat.

Aubrey considered. It explained a lot of things: Emily’s worry about belonging despite having a huge family; her worry that something might happen to Aubrey; her fear of Aubrey going away. “That must have hurt.”

Emily nodded, then shook her head. “It’s weird. It hurt when she didn’t show up at camp. When I found out she had died, though? It wasn’t real.” She smiled wryly. “I’m not sure it’s real yet.”

“I think that’s why people have funerals. When someone dies far away and you just never see them again, your brain can trick you that they are still out there somewhere, probably living their best life. And if you are like me, it’s safer to be mad at them for leaving you out than for leaving at all.” Aubrey confessed.

“Yeah, that whole stages of grief thing.” Emily found Aubrey’s hand and began to play with it again. “I couldn’t imagine a life without her, then she was gone. We never held a memorial or anything. She was just gone.”

Aubrey nodded and sat quietly. “I’m sorry you went through that.”

Emily looked up at Aubrey, “you had it worse.”

“There is no such thing,” Aubrey shook her head. “People go through stuff and we are each so different, something you think is easy I might think is hard and vice versa.” She turned her hand over in Emily’s and caressed the thumb. “Loss always sucks.”

“Yeah, I guess it does.” Emily nodded. “Anyway, I think she was probably my first girl crush, too. I was just certain if she didn’t want me, no one would.”

Aubrey smiled and nodded, “especially since, with no funeral, you could forget that she was not just choosing to stay away.”

Emily nodded again, “I guess so.” She laughed quietly, “something to bring up with my therapist I think.”

“That’s something else we ought to talk about. Do you want to do some therapy together? We don’t have to; I just don’t know how you feel about it.” Aubrey chewed her lower lip.

“I haven’t thought about it.” Emily shrugged. “But I will. I don’t want to jump in because it’s a thing we oughta do. Do you have someone you talk to?”

Aubrey nodded, “more like a life coach, although she does have a license for therapy too.”

Emily shrugged again, “can we put that one off to talk about later?”

“Like marriage?”

“Yeah.” Emily grinned, “they may go hand in hand.”

“They may,” Aubrey laughed quietly. “That leads me circuitously back to what I was thinking about this morning. I think asking to wake each other up is a recipe for disaster.”

Emily slipped off of Aubrey’s lap and sat up beside her, back against the headboard. “I think it is for sure asking for trouble if I wake you up. I’d worry the whole time that you wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep.”

Aubrey nodded, “and now that we know you get nervous about me leaving, too, we don’t want the nighttime imaginations to get either of us.”

“Nighttime imaginations.” Emily started to ask then stopped, almost mid-word. “Oh, like how it always looks better in the morning?”

“That,” Aubrey agreed. “When I wake you up, you might be able to distract me from whatever I’m stuck thinking about.”

“I will do my best,” Emily interrupted, almost purring in Aubrey’s ear.

Aubrey laughed and wiggled away. “Stop that!”

Emily smirked, “sorry.”

“You so are not.”

“You are right.” Emily grinned, “but back to the predicament, what if I just type my words into my phone or sing the melody quietly?”

Aubrey shook her head, “first, it may still wake me up. Second, it may not be enough for you to recreate in the morning.”

Emily nodded, “then what?”

“Old fashioned technology.” Aubrey grinned and slipped out of bed. She left the room and came back a few moments later with a note pad and a pen. “We leave notes.”

Emily smiled and the smile grew as she thought of the possibilities. “So, if you wake up and I’m being a bump on a log, you can leave me a note that says where you are and if I can help?”

Aubrey nodded, “and you can leave me one about the song you are working on, or at least where you have gone to capture it.”

“I like it. The rule is to leave it, where? On the pillow?” Emily followed up.

“I think so. We can try different places. If it falls off the bed, we can leave it on each other’s phone or block the clock.” Aubrey was thinking about options.

Emily extended a hand. “Come here.”

Aubrey slipped back into bed and handed over the pad. “Do you think it will work?”

“I think you are brilliant.” Emily put the pad and pen on the nightstand. “We should get one for each side.” She pulled Aubrey closer. “Later.”

Aubrey melted against Emily’s side. “I do like it when you call me brilliant.”

Emily kissed the side of Aubrey’s head, “I’ll make a note.”

“Later.” Aubrey teased back.


	28. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Emily settle in as Aubrey tries to prepare herself for a less driven life style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now. I may return to see how they do after this two week bubble bursts, but for now, I want them to be happy. Thanks for reading.

Aubrey sat at the new conference table and waited for Ricky to join her. She fiddled with her iPad and water bottle while she waited.

“Sorry,” Ricky laughed as he darted into the room and grabbed a chair. “This work in your home thing is weird.”

“That’s why I didn’t want to do it,” Aubrey laughed in return. “We can always finish converting this to a conference rental if you hate it.”

Ricky shrugged, “not yet. Nice to know it’s an option, though.”

Aubrey nodded, “I can’t ask you to do what I won’t.” She smiled and took a sip of water. “I guess we should figure out duties.”

Ricky nodded. “I guess. I gotta admit, I’m surprised you want an assistant director, and more surprised you want me.”

“Why wouldn’t I want you?” Aubrey arched an eyebrow.

“I’ve been called loud and obnoxious in my time,” Ricky smiled wryly. “I wouldn’t want to embarrass you.”

Aubrey chuckled, “no doubt by an introvert. I need you, Ricky. I need someone who is comfortable in a crowd, who can attend recruitment meetings and make people feel at home. It’s my biggest weakness. If I can get people here, we get them to rebook. It’s the initial bookings that lag.”

Ricky considered, “ok, that makes sense. Crowds don’t bother me, and I loved the last recruitment drive.”

“I thought you did.” Aubrey nodded her approval. “The other thing I need is someone who will respect my days off. I will continue to be available on weekends, although I am looking to hire more counselors to handle the various retreat cohorts. I would rather be on standby for difficult situations.”

“Again, that makes sense. You are awesome at the trust exercises, but then only one group gets your personal attention. That may make other groups feel slighted.” Ricky started making notes.

Aubrey smiled and nodded again. “Exactly. Plus, now that Emily is here, I want to spend less time working.”

Ricky looked up and grinned, “congratulations, by the way. You guys look very happy.”

“We are,” Aubrey admitted. “I’d like to keep it that way. She’s at least as extroverted as you are, so I’m going to need ideas from you as to places I can take her to get a people fix.”

“On it, boss.” Ricky laughed. “The easiest suggestion is theater and concert events.”

Aubrey shook her head, “she’s been performing for four years in a singing group and her mom is the director emeritus of a theater company. I need unusual.”

Ricky nodded, “ok. I’ll start thinking outside of the box.” He looked down at his notes. “You will send over a list of recruitment dates?” When Aubrey nodded, he asked, “so when will your days off be?”

“I’m thinking Monday and Tuesday. We have ropes courses those days but few full retreats.” Aubrey was compiling her calendar notes as they spoke.

“Got it. Boss on do not disturb Monday’s and Tuesday’s.” He read his note out loud. “Anything else?”

Aubrey put her iPad down. “I’d like to become as hands off as possible. I know Allan and the board want me to stay forever, but it’s not practical to believe I am able to. I want you to be able to run this place as well as I can and hope that between us we can both have healthy family lives.”

Ricky grinned, “I like the way you think.” He shrugged a little wistfully, “I haven’t had much more success in the relationship department, but maybe being careful with your time will help me be careful with mine.”

“That’s my hope.” Aubrey smiled again with approval. “I expect we will lock horns on occasion. This is a big change for me, and I am not always graceful about it. Will you be ok?”

“Yeah.” Ricky laughed, “I have a big sister who is a lot like that. I seldom take it personally.”

Aubrey leaned forward, “I need you to be brutally honest with me. If I say something out of line, call me on it. Remind me I said you could,” Aubrey smiled again. “The best thing to do is suggest we take a time out. Something like, how about we both cool off and try again in an hour. I suggest it often when I’m not the one hooked.”

Ricky nodded again. “Got it. I think you have used the phrase with me, now that you mention it.” He wrote it down. “I’ll try to remember.”

“As will I.” She looked down at the table, “I can be a real pill, Ricky. I’m trying to be nicer to myself and the people around me, but there is a learning curve.” She looked up at him again. “I need to be able to trust you won’t give up the first time I get bitchy.”

“Not a chance, boss. I like how honest you are. I love working here. I’d really like to see how we work as a team.” Ricky answered earnestly.

Aubrey smiled, “good. Then stop calling me boss. You can call me Aubrey or Bree. You will hear Emily call me Aubs, but she’s the only one with the privilege.” They both laughed, “the Bellas will sometimes call me the General or the aca-nazi. I don’t recommend you pick those up.”

Ricky smirked, “I think General suits you.”

“My father is a real General. I’m at best a non-com, but the Bellas have no sense of propriety,” Aubrey laughed fondly, thinking of her fellow singers. Allan was right, they were her friends, or even her sisters as Katie would say.

“Ok, Sarge,” Ricky pressed his luck.

“Watch it, Corporal,” Aubrey teased back. “I think that is all I have. I invited you to the calendar, and Deborah knows to include you in all correspondence from now on. Anything else you can think of?”

Ricky shook his head. “I’ll head over and chat with Deborah about the rest of the schedule for the next two days. Are you going to use the time to finish moving in?”

Aubrey hesitated, “oh, it’s Monday. We need to pick up Emily’s truck.” She laughed. “Other than that, I just finished a two-week vacation. Maybe I should start my new schedule next week.”

“Not a chance, Sarge. You got a family to think of now.” Ricky smirked, “Deborah and I will figure this out. But here’s a compromise. This week only, we get to ask if we get stuck. Next week, you go on do not disturb.”

“You win, but only if you call. I don’t want a mess to clean up on Wednesday.” Aubrey agreed. She wouldn’t mind helping Emily get the rest of the cabin in order. Besides, she already missed her girl, and it had only been a little over an hour. This was going to take some getting used to.

“Promise,” Ricky said as he stood up. “Talk to you tonight, just to set your mind at ease, and see you Wednesday.”

Aubrey nodded again and headed out the door. As she walked around the property and back to her new place, she laughed about how much her life had changed in just two weeks.

Emily was bopping around the living room with headphones on, singing along to Taylor Swift when Aubrey opened the door. She leaned against the door jamb and watched while her girl danced between unpacking breakables and placing them on the built-in shelves in much the same places they had been at the old place. Aubrey watched for the length of an entire song before Emily noticed her. She stumbled to a halt and pulled her headphones off. “Well, hi. How long have you been there?”

“Not long,” Aubrey pushed off the door jamb, closed the door and finished entering the room. “Ricky reminded me that my new schedule has me off today and tomorrow.”

“Yay!” Emily clapped happily and then stopped, “are you going to be ok with that. I mean, you aren’t used to this much time off.”

Aubrey stalked up to Emily, wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her cheek. “I’m not used to you being here when I get home. I’m not used to getting to kiss you pretty much any time I want.” Aubrey laughed and Emily was unsure she had ever heard a happier sound. “My stars, Emily, you have turned my world upside down.”

Emily beamed, “in a good way, right?”

“Yes, in a good way.” Aubrey took the knickknack out of Emily’s hand. She lifted the hand to her lips for another gentle kiss. “I do worry about what happens the first time I get cranky, but right now I cannot imagine it ever happening again.”

“Oh, it will.” Emily tossed her headphones and phone onto the sofa and hugged Aubrey back. “But I’ve seen you cranky. I think I can handle it.” She started to hum the song she’d just been listening too and swayed to her music, coaxing Aubrey to dance with her. “I get to have you for two more days?”

Aubrey nodded as they moved together, “Ricky will call to update me tonight. That’s more for my sake than his unless something goes haywire.” She looked around the living room. “It’s looking good.”

Emily preened, “thanks. I’ve only been at it an hour, but the bathrooms are done.

“Should I work on the kitchen while you finish in here?” Aubrey suggested.

“Nope. I’ll come with you.” Emily’s eyes danced. “I don’t want to be out of sight of you for any longer than necessary.” She leaned forward, “yes, I’m being giddy and silly and I just love being around you.”

Aubrey leaned her forehead against Emily’s. “I feel just as giddy. You have no idea how it feels!” Aubrey laughed quietly. “I’m afraid the spell will break, and it’s all been a dream. I’ve lived alone since I graduated from Barden, Em. Just to have someone to talk to is amazing, but to know you love me?”

Emily blinked back tears. “You’ve been alone too long, Aubs. Even for an introvert. I know I can be clingy, so tell me when I get annoying, but I want to be here, so you never have to be alone again.”

“Oh, there will be times we have to be alone. You will need to spend time at school, or your new job, or with Beca. I will need to sort out some mess here or attend meetings.” Aubrey sighed contentedly, “but to know at the end of the day we will at least talk, if not lay side by side? I feel so lucky.”

“Me too,” Emily smiled. “There is no one I like to finish my day with more than you, Aubrey Posen.” She kissed her girl tenderly, “but if you want me to cook lunch, we should get to work on that kitchen.”

Aubrey laughed and nodded, “right. You think with your stomach. Let’s get to it.”

Emily giggled and followed Aubrey to the kitchen. She’d follow her anywhere.


End file.
